


Loss Of A Bet

by Careless95, slbunnies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Leather Whip, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careless95/pseuds/Careless95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slbunnies/pseuds/slbunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses a bet and has to become Malfoy's 'slave' for an entire week. It's not as bad as he thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Through Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was a fic between me and Careless95, we never finished it but I've been slowly working on it. I wrote Draco's POV and she wrote Harry's. I've edited everything and reworked a bunch of it as well. I've only finished editing about a quarter of what we did. It goes back and forth evenly between POV's, so after each line is the next person.
> 
> AN: Includes naive!Harry, virgin!Harry, perverted!Draco, redeemed!Draco (or at least nice-ish!Draco), unrealistic orgasms, quickly moving relationship, and lots of porn... because... porn.

It was a stupid idea, stupid, just stupid. Harry had lost a bet; a bet with Draco Malfoy of all people. And now, thanks to his own stupidity, he was to be Malfoy's personal slave/toy/butler - whatever he liked to call it. Harry was obviously unhappy with this turn of events, but it was only for a week, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

Draco grinned maniacally as he set his eyes upon his rival. He could see the blush starting to rise on the golden Gryffindor's cheeks, no doubt imagining the illicit things he would be forced to do for him. He crooked a finger at the other boy, all the while still smiling with a feral glint in his eyes.

"Come here, Potter. Time to go, we have a lot to do today."

* * *

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked to his friends, who only had faces full of pity for him. Snatching up his backpack and throwing it over a shoulder he walked over to the blonde boy, glaring at him fiercely through his floppy bangs.

"So, what do 'we' have to do, hmm, Malfoy?" he hissed as he bit his bottom lip after the words came out of his mouth because he realized it was probably not smart to make Malfoy angry so early on. He rolled his eyes again, at himself this time, and then looked at the snarky boy waiting for his first orders.

* * *

"Aren't we the eager one? I'm pleased." Draco chuckled looking at the appalled expression on Potter's face.

"Well, firstly I figured we should get you set up in my rooms. That way you can be near by for whenever I need anything. This will be fun; you'll be like my house-elf - polishing my broom, entertaining my friends - maybe there'll be a few extra perks to this, who knows." Draco began walking up the hallway leaving Potter to trail along behind him.

* * *

Harry huffed as he followed the cocky Slytherin. His house-elf? What was he even thinking? Besides he had hoped he would at least get some time alone at night, but it seemed like this blonde idiot had thought of everything so that Harry would be under his control for the entirety of the week. He shook his head slightly and sighed knowing this was going to be a long seven days. They traversed down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

"You're lucky I have my own rooms this year, Potter-" Draco waggled his eyebrows at the raven-haired boy, "more privacy." They went down a set of stairs and into a room situated at the far end of the hall.

"Here we go, put your things over there by my desk. If you need anything else call a house-elf. If I need anything I'll let you know and if you don't listen and decide to back-talk to me, well..." He smirked at the widening of Potter's eyes as he pulled out a sleek black leather whip from his trunk.

* * *

"Yeah, totally lucky," Harry muttered darkly as he followed Malfoy inside and unceremoniously dropped his bag onto the floor. The room was nice though he had to admit, a bit gloomy maybe, but what did he expect when it was situated in the dungeons. He turned around as Malfoy was speaking and couldn't believe his eyes when the boy actually pulled out a whip. He tried to hide his shocked face with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you insane, Malfoy?" he asked, shaking his head and forcing his mouth into some semblance of a sneer.

* * *

"No, just trying to enjoy this situation as much as I possibly can, Potter." Draco uncoiled the long strip of leather and it gave a menacing crack as he whipped it high into the air to prove his point. "At least I know how to use it, so don't worry your pretty little head about it too much. If you listen and refrain from back-talking to me we won't have to use it, now will we?"

* * *

Harry shook his head in disbelief and tried to ignore the anxious feeling in his gut. He watched the whip crack and swallowed hard, attempting to dislodge the lump that had formed in his throat. He absolutely did not want to wind up in contact with that thing but he knew he was going to have difficulties trying not to give a scathing retort to the things the stupid Slytherin was bound to come up with.

"Whatever you say," he pushed out with a whoosh of breath in exasperation, looking Malfoy hard in the eyes and trying to hide the fact that he was fearful of the wicked blonde actually using that thing on him.

* * *

"Good boy," Draco responded as he gave a quick pat to the shorter boy's head. He was enjoying this far too much. It felt like he was flying. Here he had Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the Gryffindor saviour, his supremely annoying nemesis, and the bane of his existence at his complete and utter mercy. And it was a Wizarding Bet, so Potter had to go through with it, had to do what he was told, or the repercussions of refusal would be even worse than what Draco could come up with. Even Hermione Granger could find no loop-hole.

He felt like laughing maniacally. Setting the whip on his bed for the time being he contemplated what he should have Potter do first. Draco stared at the other boy long and hard.

* * *

He glared disparagingly at Malfoy and fixed his messy hair back into place, then continued staring at him with the same intensity as he was receiving. Harry didn't even want to know what was going through the smarmy git's mind. Honestly, he was a bit scared. He shouldn't have agreed to the bet, should have listened to his friends when they had told him it was a totally stupid thing to do. Well he would be paying for it now.

* * *

Draco couldn't maintain his thoughts as he looked the other boy up and down - Potter had such stupid hair, hair that had a mind of its own, hair that had always bothered Draco because of its complete disregard for order. Potter was so scruffy and unkempt.

He wanted to embarrass the shit out of him, yes, but he also wanted to unnerve the other boy to his very core, fuck with his notions, make his eyes widen in shock at nearly every moment of the week. Draco wanted this opportunity to drastically change the Gryffindor and his mindset. He may as well make him look better while he was at it.

"Okay, first thing Potter, if you're going to be following me around everywhere whilst doing my bidding I will not have you looking like a disgraceful, homeless, urchin muggle. I have a little outfit you can wear and I'm getting Blaise to do your hair."

* * *

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know what this _little outfit_ looks like?" he drawled, rolling his eyes once again to try and look uninterested. Also, he was sure it wasn't a good idea having someone messing about with his hair. Knowing his luck, or probably just from the fact alone that Malfoy was his enemy, it was likely he'd come away from this experience without hair at all afterwards. Harry was about to say something in defiance about this but as he glanced to the bed and the whip nestled atop it he realized that it was in his own best interest to stay silent.

* * *

"Ha, you'll find out soon enough. But first... the hair. If I have to stare at the mess that is you a minute longer I might vomit in my mouth." Draco swept out of the room, robes billowing out behind him, not expecting Potter to follow him at all - this would only take a few moments anyway.

Marching into the Common Room he found his friend lounging in front of the fire. Quickly explaining the services he wanted from Blaise, the other Slytherin taking only a second to ponder and agree to it, they both returned to the room and back to Potter.

"Sit, Potter," Draco gestured to the only chair in his room, "It's time for your make-over."

* * *

Sighing out Harry sat down abruptly, kicking his feet out in rebellion and looking to Zabini with hesitation and worry creasing the lines of his forehead.

"You better not mess this up, Zabini," he muttered before setting his head straight, staring at a blank spot on the wall across the room. He didn't like the fact that someone else, especially a Slytherin, was now in a position to do whatever he wanted with his hair - but he would go through with it, would keep his mouth shut no matter how badly it would look in the end.

* * *

"Oh relax, Potter," Draco sighed dramatically, "it's not like I'm going to shave you bald. I'm trying to make you look better you cretin. I don't want to be seen with someone who looks like he's dressed in whale clothes with a hedgehog for a head."

Blaise and Draco both laughed at his quip.

"Now sit still." Draco nodded to Blaise to begin and the other boy pointed his wand at Potter's head.

* * *

"It's not like I could trust you in any way," Harry muttered. He glared at Malfoy while he listened to the insults and the audacity of the comments. "I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much."

* * *

" _Sectis_ ," Blaise incanted and then paused, looking to Draco and seeing him nod before continuing. " _Inficio Argentum_ ," with another nod of acceptance from Draco and a second to have a little admiration of his own work he was finished, "there you go, Draco, just how you asked."

Draco grinned. Now Potter's hair was manage-ably shorter, nothing there to be sticking up all over the place... and Blaise had also dyed the tips of the black hair a silver color. Harry Potter was Slytherin property now.

* * *

Harry held his breath while the wand was pointed at his head and then felt a tingling sensation while Zabini changed his hair. As soon as the spells were complete he released the pent up air from his chest in a loud puff and turned around to look into the mirror.

The shorter hair wasn't that bad he had to admit to himself, but the silver tips... Merlin, was he actually going to have to run around like this for a week straight? It was bad enough most people already knew about the bet, but now he was literally parading it around for everyone to see.

* * *

"Thank you for the job well done, Blaise." Draco ushered the other boy from the room and turned back to take in Potter's reaction to his new hairstyle. Yes, he mused, he was starting to get under the other boy's skin. Good.

"So, Potter, how does it feel to be my property? I can do with you whatever I please and no one will stop me." He ran his fingers through Potter's soft hair, admiring the fact that he no longer looked like a complete wreck.

* * *

Harry slapped Malfoy's hand away, shivers running down his spine from the soft touch. It wasn't his fault that his head was apparently sensitive. He glared at the Slytherin menace and shook his head.

"I am not your property, Malfoy," he denied, "I just lost a bet and after a week all this will be over so you better not get used to this." Harry stood up from the chair. It was bad enough that he was shorter than Malfoy but sitting down while he towered beside him made him feel even smaller.

* * *

A snarl rose up from Draco's throat the instant Potter stood. He leaned forward so that he was inches from the now startled face, staring into the glowing and obviously irked green eyes, "I wouldn't move or talk any more if I were you, Potter." He poked his finger into the hard chest in front of him.

"You _are_ my property for this week. I will do with you whatever I choose, I will make you wear whatever I want, and you will do what I tell you to do, no questions. It's simple. This will be your one and only warning." Draco purposefully glanced over to his bed with the whip lying across it.

"I will enjoy it if you get out of line again." He ran a finger up Potter's shivering arm, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips in anticipation.

* * *

Harry bit his lip harshly to prevent any words from spilling out and forcing Malfoy to use that damn whip in retaliation. He breathed in and out through his nose slowly trying not to show how much that simple touch and closeness of another body seemed to affect him. It was stupid, really.

"What do you want me to wear then?" Harry asked, keeping his voice calm and even managing to force a little smile onto his face. After all he was likely to have to deal with over the next week he felt he better at least try to make the most of it. Appearing meek might help his situation.

* * *

Draco smiled back at him. Who knew it was so easy to get Potter to comply. All it took was an unbreakable contract and threatening him with a strip of coiled leather. He laughed as he gripped the Gryffindor's forearm tightly and dragged him to the set of drawers that held his clothes. He had picked this little outfit up about an hour or so ago just for this purpose. Potter was going to hate it.

"Okay Potter, strip," Draco commanded. He then turned to the drawers and pulled out a pair of tight black leather short shorts and a dark green tank.

* * *

Harry's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Never. I won't ever agree to wear this, not in a million years, Malfoy," he refused and lifted his hands up and forward in front of himself as if to protect himself from the clothes. The top wasn't that bad, he could deal with that even though it was green, but the shorts - leather shorts? They were indecent. He wouldn't be caught dead in them. Everyone would laugh at him and he would look completely ridiculous.

"Find something else, I won't wear this," he objected again and glared at Malfoy's blonde head. This was absurd.

* * *

Draco smirked at Potter's answer. He set the clothes down on top of the dresser and stalked past the Gryffindor silently with a deadly grace. Leisurely reaching out he grasped the handle of the whip from atop his bed and spun around again to face the boy quivering before him. He smiled wide with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"You won't?" His voice had become low and dangerous. Bringing his arm up the whip cracked out and down, smacking Potter in the hip, and then snapped back up into the air and backwards to coil lightly around his arm.

"You might want to reconsider," Draco purred out.

* * *

Harry watched Malfoy with eyes still wide and he yelped as the whip suddenly hit his side. He took a few steps back and shook his head.

"I won't make a fool of myself in front of the whole school by wearing this. I'll wear the top but not some weird leather shorts that show more than they cover," he quickly explained, trying to figure out what Malfoy's next move might be and attempting to gauge what his reaction to Harry's words would be so that he could jump out of the whip's way if need be.

* * *

Draco considered Potter's words carefully as he lassoed the whip in an arc above his head.

"Hmm, what will you do as extra payment for an exchange from these shorts to leather pants instead? I need some form of compensation since you are so unwilling. Or I could just keep whipping you until you listen." Draco brought the whip down again, this time striking a lash on Potter's upper thigh even as he attempted to get out of the way.

* * *

"Shouldn't it be enough that I wear the leather pants?" Harry asked, rubbing his thigh and wincing at the raw, tender flesh he felt there, which still stung from the sudden hit he had been unable to avoid.

"I'll wear the leather as long as they're not shorts." It wasn't the best deal but it was still better than wearing some tight shorts and freezing to death in the cold castle - and then having everyone laugh at him on top of it all. He glared at Malfoy though hoping he wouldn't hit him again because it hurt quite a bit more than he had expected.

* * *

Draco brought the whip back down to his side and glared back at Potter.

"So you're refusing to wear what I tell you to _and_ trying to bargain with me, but you're bargaining with _nothing_?" He shook his head in mock-disgust. "Potter, you don't have an option here. My pity is not part of the bargaining. You wear the shorts, use a warming spell if you get cold, and deal with the humiliation. I will laugh, everyone else will laugh, and you don't get whipped any more - for this anyway." He started spinning the whip above his head once again, raising an eyebrow at Potter in questioning. " _Or_ bargain with me properly and I'll let you wear some pants."

* * *

"Fine, Malfoy, what do you want in exchange for me to be able to wear the pants?" Harry asked trying to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice but wasn't too successful. "What do I need to do?" He relaxed a little since Malfoy's arm had dropped to his side, the whip dangling uselessly to the floor. Still looking at the painful device, Harry made sure the blonde wasn't preparing to lift it back up before he spoke again.

"I'd say that I'd do anything but I suppose that's not wholly true," he added, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Good choice," Malfoy dropped the whip back onto the bed and made his way back to the dresser full of clothes, rummaging around for a pair of leather pants, "but I can get you to do whatever I want so that's a pointless question. It's about what you will offer me freely."

* * *

Harry sighed.

"Since you can make me do almost anything what's the point in offering you something freely? Not that I have any clue what would satisfy you," he replied as he watched Malfoy going through his clothes. When he could ask for anything why offer something? Harry shook his head and picked up the green tank top. It wasn't that bad. Well, it _was_ Slytherin green but other than that it truly was alright and seemed like it would fit quite well... at least when Harry held it up to himself it looked as if it would.

* * *

"Because it's more fun for me when you have to do something for me of your own free will, because you would never do so in real life if it weren't for this bet." The green looked good held up against Potter's olive-toned skin, bringing out the colour of his flashing emerald eyes. "Do something for me that you would never do if it weren't for the situation. Remember, Potter, it's a bargain, something I wouldn't think to ask for," Draco explained.

* * *

"That's pretty much everything. I wouldn't do anything for you, Malfoy, if I wasn't in this situation," Harry realized and shook his head. He looked at the ceiling while he pondered and started to chew on his lip, making little indentations in the skin as it started to swell.

"I could do a part of your homework or something?" he suggested knowing it was lame as soon as he had said it, but that was the first thing that came to mind and it was better than nothing at all, right?

* * *

"Ha, that's funny, Potter. Like I would want you to do my homework, I do want to get good grades, you know," Draco scoffed.

"Come on, use your imagination, think of something that could be useful to me," he finally had the leather pants in hand and thrust them into Potter's arms, "also, are you ever going to change or are you just going to stand around staring at the clothes all day?"

* * *

Reluctantly, Harry took off his way too big shirt before pulling the tank top on. It was a little tight but he supposed that the Slytherin had possibly chosen it just for that reason, to make it look like he was wearing a girl's top or something of the sort. He then stripped to his boxers and tried to pull the leather pants on, which wound up being a pretty difficult task, and it took him about five minutes of pulling upwards as he shimmied until the waistline was finally sitting where it was supposed to be.

"I could... I dunno, clean your room or something," Harry suggested.

* * *

Draco unfolded the arms he had had crossed over his chest as he'd waited impatiently for Potter to squirm into his pants.

"You know you're not supposed to wear boxers under those," he pointed out, cringing at the lumps under the tight leather. "And again, that's not something I need. Does it look messy to you? It's immaculate you dolt!" he replied as if it was the most ludicrous thing ever to have been suggested to him.

Sitting on the end of his four-poster bed Draco began tapping his foot in irritation.

"If I have to choose something for you I'm going to make it sexual to spite you... so you better think of something good."

* * *

"Well these are the underwear I usually wear and I won't just go bare underneath these pants," Harry replied and ran a hand through his much shorter hair, groaning in frustration. He knew it was likely that the boxers clearly visible under the tight pants made him look silly, but he couldn't do much about it if he wanted to keep some form of dignity... he smiled as a thought came to him and he leaned down to procure his wand from his discarded pants on the floor, charming his boxers into basically some form of boxer-briefs that wouldn't be visible any more though the nearly skin-tight leather.

"I'm sorry, I can't think of anything right now," Harry told him wearily. Seeing the menacing look on the blonde's face he knew that this wasn't an option. His tongue dipped out to wet his suddenly dry lips. "I could call you 'Master' for the rest of the week, since you like the idea of me being a house elf?"

* * *

"Hmm..." Draco unwittingly shivered at this idea. "I suppose I can accept that, Potter." He drew his fingers up under his chin with a pensive look in his eyes. "Maybe I should get you a leash while I'm at it."

He rose from the bed and stalked over to where Potter was standing. Circling the boy, he took in his appearance with an accepting nod, and then jutted his arm straight out in invitation to leave the room.

"Alright, well you're passable, time to parade you out onto the Quidditch Pitch so I can train with my team. You can polish my broom during the meeting."

* * *

Harry groaned for having suggested the 'Master' thing, but he supposed it was better than Malfoy's idea of 'something sexual'. He followed the blonde out of the room, realizing that the leather pants were not the greatest to move around in, the leather rubbing against his thighs, and now that he was actually wearing them he figured it was also probable that trying to sit in them was going to be most uncomfortable. Sighing, he shook these thoughts from his head and glared at whoever had the gull to laugh at him and the ridiculously tight clothes he wore as they walked out to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Draco led Potter outside and to the room adjacent from the showers that he was to meet up with his team in. He handed over his broom and told Potter to get to work on it. "And if you wreck it I'll use it on you as I did my whip."

* * *

"I know how to handle a broom if you don't remember. You lose at Quidditch against me on a regular basis." Harry took the object with a grimace, biting back the retort he wanted to make. "I'm not stupid." He sat down at the back of the room with some cleaner and a cloth, and started cleaning and polishing the broom, listening to what Malfoy was telling his team while only half paying attention.

* * *

Draco ignored the rude comment tossed his way and decided to let it slide for now. He proceeded with his meeting, once everyone had arrived, as if Potter wasn't even in the room with them. It was the most difficult meeting Draco had ever had with his team. It was hard keeping his eyes off of Potter's hands running up and down the shaft of his broom, the cloth and his fingers gleaming with polish as he smoothed oil into the wood.

The raven-haired boy didn't even have a clue to how sultry he looked while lost in thought, biting his tongue in concentration as he cleaned Draco's broomstick with precise movements.

Draco wrapped up the meeting hurriedly, cursing himself for the terrible idea of making Potter clean his broom in the first place, and took to the air as quickly as could, directing the Gryffindor to go to the kitchens and prepare something for him to eat for when returned to his room.

* * *

Harry walked to the kitchen with a glare on his face and red tinge radiating across his entire face.

"He couldn't just wait another hour for dinner in the great hall; no, he has to send me on an errand to get him food. Merlin," he muttered quietly and opened the door to the kitchens by tickling the pear.

He was welcomed warmly by the house-elves and smiled at their exuberance. Asking politely for what he needed, and then cast a warming spell on the food before bringing it down to the dungeon, he groaned when he heard some of the Slytherin's in the common room whispering and laughing at him. Harry thought he would die of embarrassment before the week was over, he was sure about it.

* * *

Training ran past supper time as he had supposed it would. That was why Draco had sent Potter down to get a meal. He wasn't going to starve because of Goyle's ineptitude. It had almost been a lost cause trying to teach the idiot to actually hit the bludger in the right direction. It wasn't just about brute force, but the big lump couldn't get it through his thick skull that aiming was important too.

Last match Goyle had wound up hitting one of his own team mates with the bludger and it had been embarrassing as hell for everyone. Finally they had managed to figure out how to help him, finishing up all sweaty and exhausted, but feeling like something was accomplished. Draco quickly showered and ran down to his rooms, hoping Potter hadn't gotten into too much mischief while he'd been absent.

* * *

Harry had waited in the rooms the entire time; now hungry and kind of pissed off since he hadn't dared to leave to go down and grab his own food, unsure of what Malfoy's reaction might be to coming back and finding him missing. He didn't fancy another use of that stupid whip. For a moment he had thought about setting the monstrous thing on fire, but decided against it and just waited, glaring at the enticing smell of the food that was waiting there for Malfoy.

* * *

Draco sighed as he made his way to a sulking Harry Potter and a delectable platter of food. He cracked his neck before he sat down and then began filling a plate with an assortment of delicious smelling items. He was starving. Just as he was about to take a bite of his steak he heard a stomach growl and it wasn't his own. He set his fork down.

"Daisy!" Draco yelled suddenly into the empty room. A petite, young-looking house-elf popped into existence right beside his elbow. "Get this dolt here a plate," he ordered as he pointed to Potter and nudged him with his foot. Daisy nodded and snapped out and back in again procuring a plate and unasked for silverware. She left as soon as she was done with a long drawn out bow.

"Here, eat," Draco said, passing a plate over and adjusting the platter of food so that it was in reach of them both.

* * *

Almost scoffing, Harry barely held back from rolling his eyes at the way Malfoy had treated the house-elf. But he didn't say anything about it, just took some food from the platter, creating his usual small portions and set about eating.

He avoided looking at Malfoy at all, just slowly chewed and wondered where his friends were at and what they might be doing at the moment. They were probably laughing and having fun in the Gryffindor Common Room, playing exploding snap or chess, or more likely Hermione had forced Ron to do his homework and he was grumbling miserably as she nagged him. Well at least he wasn't as miserable as Harry was.

Once he was finished eating he pushed his plate away and turned toward the wall before he realized there was no window there. Harry closed his eyes instead. He already missed staring at the stars and the moon in the vast sky overlooking the grounds. That was what he usually did when he was in his own room.

* * *

Draco finished the last of his pudding and murmured out, "Well I don't know about you, Potter, but I'm knackered so I'm going to go to sleep."

Potter didn't even turn to look at him.

"I don't have anywhere for you to sleep," Draco snapped suddenly. "So unless you know how to conjure a bed you can have the floor." Stretching his arms out he tried to stifle a yawn. "You may have some time for yourself if you wish, but I expect you back within a few hours to cater to me in case I need something throughout the night." He waved a hand at Potter attempting to shoo him from the room.

* * *

Grumpily, Harry stood up. He wasn't capable of conjuring a full bed but he did manage to create a shoddy mattress and pillow. The blanket took a few tries because it kept coming out the size of a towel, but he eventually figured that out as well. At least he'd be able to sleep in semi-comfort.

He refused to speak to Malfoy the entire time and smiled at the irked look on the boy's face because of it. When the bedding was set up to his liking he realized he didn't have anything to sleep in and also conjured a pair of pyjamas. Harry changed into those quickly, watching as the blonde averted his eyes, and hopped onto the mattress to crawl underneath the blanket.

If Malfoy wanted to have him there, he would get him every second of every day and all night too, whether he was annoyed by it or not. Actually, annoying him was the most Harry could do for his own peace of mind.

* * *

Draco sighed and stripped off his clothes, pulling on a pair of silk pyjama bottoms and scratching his bare chest lazily while his jaw cracked from a large yawn.

"Suit yourself," he drawled, crawling into his own bed and whispering " _Nox_ " into the room before setting his wand on the night stand.

He was slightly annoyed because he had wanted to have a quick wank before passing out, since it usually helped him relax after Quidditch games and practices, but with Potter in the same room and only a few feet away it looked like that wasn't going to be possible. Stubborn Gryffindor.

* * *

After removing his glasses and finding a relatively safe place for them on the floor near the wall, Harry stared at the ceiling for a while wondering about what Malfoy might have in store for him over the next week. He wasn't looking forward to finding out and was experiencing anxiousness for it to be all over. He could do this. He would make it through.

Turning around to lay on his side, Harry found himself facing Malfoy's bed. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come so he just kept turning over and over, rolling about for what seemed like forever.

* * *

Draco drifted in and out of sleep, imagining all the while the things he could force Potter to do over the course of the week. It didn't help that Potter kept tossing around in his sleep, rustling the blankets every few minutes and causing the bedsprings to squeak with every shift of his body.

"Hey, Potter, you alright?"

* * *

Harry breathed out deeply as Malfoy's voice pulled him out of the half-sleep, just about dreaming state, he had finally succumbed to. He abruptly sat up, trying to make out more than just the blurry outline of furniture in the dark.

"Mmhm," he responded ruffling what was left of his hair. It was too short to properly do so now and he suddenly remembered the silver tips and glared into the shadows of the room in the general direction of Malfoy. Stupid bet. Stupid Malfoy and these fucking god-awful Slytherin colours.

* * *

"You keep tossing about, Potter," Draco mumbled sleepily, also sitting up in his bed. His skin pebbled from the cold air and he shivered a few times before pulling up his blankets and wrapping them around his chest. "You alright?"

* * *

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry snapped out. He was not about to admit to his rival that he couldn't sleep. And he wasn't going to mention about the nightmares that were haunting him. It wasn't any of his damn business and he also didn't want to appear weak or as if he was a small child afraid of the dark.

He hated this, hated the dark pressing in all around him down here – it felt as if he was being buried alive, smothered in these dank dungeons with no windows and no natural light... nothing to blot out the terror of the night and what usually came with it.

* * *

Draco shrugged his shoulders before moving back down into the warmth of his covers.

"Just asking, Potter." He turned over onto his other side, putting his back to the clearly restless boy. "Just go back to sleep," Draco whispered quickly as his own eyes began fluttering closed once more.

* * *

"That's an easy thing to say," Harry barely muttered to himself as he sighed and rolled on to his back to try and find some sleep. He just hoped Malfoy wasn't an early bird because he definitely did not want to get up early the next day.


	2. Life In Slytherin

Draco awoke early the next morning and tried to ignore the morning-wood tenting his pants as he was unable to do anything about it anyway. Then again, Potter _was_ still asleep, if the light snoring was anything to go by. Maybe if he stayed quiet he'd have a chance.

* * *

Harry had managed at some point during the night to finally fall asleep, a dreamless light sleep, but nonetheless some form of rest. He lay with half his faced pressed into the pillow and his blanket pulled almost completely over his head.

* * *

Biting his lip, Draco reached under the covers and gently cupped his hard flesh as he peered into the dim room, eyes completely glued to the shadow of Potter's sleeping form. He held his breath. At last, sure the sleeping boy was not about to awake, he moved his hand and nearly gasped at the sensation of stroking himself through his pyjama bottoms.

This had to be quick; Potter could wake up at any moment. He stealthily moved his clothes down so that the waist band of both his pyjamas and boxers were lying across his thighs. Now he had better access.

* * *

Harry moved his leg a bit to pull it under the covers with him so it wouldn't freeze. He rolled over onto his side, facing Malfoy's bed, and sighed as he snuggled his face back into his pillow.

* * *

Draco finally had a good grasp on his aching cock, pre-come slicking the head and making it easier to slide his hand up and down, rocking it slowly in an effort to prevent his sheets from rustling. He'd paused briefly, eyes wide and breath panting, when Potter had moved, but he seemed to still be sleeping. He let out a quick breath of relief. Starting to pick his momentum back up he pinched his eyes shut as his wrist brushed lower against his tightening balls.

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth so that he wouldn't cry out. Gods, this wasn't going to take long at all. It was kind of a turn on having someone there in the room with him, Potter there right next to his bed, knowing it was a possibility that he might be caught with his hand on his dick pulling himself off.

Gripping himself tighter he began to stroke faster, hand sticky and sweaty, and causing a sweet friction that had him pumping his hips forward into it. His leg was starting to cramp and he felt that warning tingle at the base of his spine, felt his toes beginning to curl –

"Ahh!" he gasped out as his stomach clenched tightly and he was coming all over himself. He kept his hand moving for a few seconds longer before stopping and just holding himself, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

Harry briefly woke up when he heard Malfoy gasp out. He sat up, slightly confused, and began looking around the room before he remembered what had happened the day before and why he was sleeping tonight in a room that wasn't his own. He groaned dazedly before laying back down to pass back out. After such a restless night he was going to need more sleep than what he'd gotten.

* * *

Fuck that was close. Draco released his softening cock, grimaced at the sticky mess on his hand and stomach, and grabbed his wand; whispering a quick cleaning spell he pulled his clothes back in place.

Screw Potter. He wasn't going to lounge around in bed all day. Just because it was a Saturday didn't mean he had to laze about. Thrusting the covers back he shakily stood up and proceeded to make his way to the bathroom across the hall from his room.

* * *

Harry watched him leave with one eye open and shook his head.

"Why does he have to get up so early?" he asked the empty room groggily as he sat up, stretching his arms as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around the room and spotted the clothes he had worn the day before piled neatly and folded on top of the dresser. The house-elves must've cleaned and pressed them as he had slept. Harry wasn't especially looking forward to having to don those damn leather pants again. He groaned.

* * *

After relieving himself and washing up at the sink Draco padded back into his room. He saw that Potter was awake, dishevelled, and looking cranky, so didn't bother trying to be silent as he looked for a suitable outfit to wear. He also didn't trouble himself with modesty as he stripped himself bare before putting on his clothes - a pair of slate grey slacks and a silky black button-up shirt. He hoped Potter was unnerved.

"Getting dressed?" Draco asked as his fingers nimbly buttoned the last hole of his shirt. "I want to get some breakfast so hurry up."

* * *

Turning away to avert his eyes from the Slytherin undressing, Harry rolled his eyes at the boy's lack of decency. He absolutely did not need to show how fit he was. Standing, he hurriedly grabbed his own clothes and rushed out into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth – he'd have to ask a house-elf for a toothbrush.

"Such an arrogant prick," he mumbled to himself, mouth still full of his toothbrush. "Damn Malfoy and his Malfoy-ness." Harry continued to mutter to himself about the annoying-ness of the infuriating prat.

* * *

It gave him such pleasure to see how much he affected Potter, how he could get under his skin so easily; watching him mutter to himself and roll his eyes constantly was akin to sport for Draco. The lack of back-talk had been astounding so far, his complacency likely related to the fact that Draco was threatening him with a whip, but the change of pace from the insults and hate that was usually between them to partial indifference was refreshing.

Gods, Potter was slow. Draco stalked into the bathroom with intentions of hurrying him along.

* * *

"Can I not even be alone in the bathroom, Malfoy?" Harry sighed out pointedly. Trying to fit into the leather pants was as difficult as it was the first time around - he wiggled and pulled, shimmying as he glared at Malfoy the entire time, and thought, maybe leather pants required magic.

"I'd be finished by now if I didn't have to wear these ridiculous pants," he complained and then exhaled loudly when he finally pulled them up the remainder of the way. Getting dressed was becoming too damn complicated.

* * *

"Well seeing as it's a shared bathroom I'm surprised no one else has come barging in yet," Draco laughed out his words, ending with a raised eyebrow at the reflection of Potter's face in the mirror.

"And too bad about the pants... I could still go grab the shorts for you to wear if you like?" He walked up directly behind Potter, now seeing his face from over the boy's broad shoulders. "It's not as if you've even kept your deal with me anyway. I haven't heard the word _'_ Master _'_ fall from your lips once since we agreed upon the arrangement." Potter grimaced and he smirked back.

* * *

Harry glared at his smirk and then rolled his eyes. He checked himself over in the mirror and realized he'd forgotten to button his pants. Ignoring Malfoy for a moment he did them up and then pulled the green shirt on over his head. In addition to the silver tips in his hair he thought he looked pretty absurd but he couldn't do much about it for the moment.

"No Master," he replied simply through gritted teeth.

* * *

Draco couldn't help the slight tingling that ran up his spine as the word 'Master' spilled forth from Potter's sullen mouth. Shaking off the feeling he hoped he wouldn't have that same experience every time it happened.

"You look good, Potter. Enough primping already - I'm starved." He left the bathroom leaving his so-called _slave_ to trail after him.

* * *

Even though he wasn't sure if the compliment was a serious one, which was especially unlike the blonde, Harry gave a small smile and the followed him from the bathroom.

"Do I have to sit with you at breakfast as well?" he asked looking to Draco and hoping his answer wouldn't be yes. "Or am I allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table?"

* * *

Draco smoothed his hands down his shirt as they walked down the corridor and considered Potter's request.

"Hmm, I suppose I can live without you through breakfast, Potter," he drawled as he glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye, "don't take forever though." Pushing open the doors to the Great Hall he turned away in the direction of the Slytherin table but before getting more than a few steps away he pivoted back to face Potter and gave him a sly grin before commenting, "Oh, by the way nice ass, Potter." Snickering followed his words and he revelled in his ability to easily embarrass the boy who lived.

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the laughter as he walked over to his friends sitting and eating at the Gryffindor table.

"Nice pants," Seamus remarked grinning at him.

Harry shot him a dirty look before replying, "One more comment about my appearance and I'll turn your breakfast into a bunch of frogs." He then grabbed a piece of toast to munch on.

* * *

Tucking into his plate piled with eggs and bacon, Draco listened to his fellow Slytherin's and their yammering about Potter. The pants had been an awesome idea, he mused, as that seemed to be the main topic of discussion. He ate leisurely, mind wandering over what he wanted to do today. Finally he was full and bored so he stood, crooking a finger at Potter when the boy looked up, beckoning him over.

* * *

Having finished eating ages ago, Harry had had the opportunity to chat with his friends, mainly about Quidditch and their plans for the weekend. He felt somewhat left out, but knew it was his own fault. He groaned when he saw that Malfoy wanted him to come back and stood up to leave, but not before bidding his friends farewell.

"See you guys around, I guess," he said with a wave as he made his way over to the blonde.

* * *

"Follow me, Potter, we're going down to the Potions classroom for the morning. I have to finish my project so I may as well get some of it done now so we can have the rest of the weekend free," Draco stated casually as they exited the Great Hall. "Oh, I nearly forgot to mention, there's a party tonight in the dungeons, and lucky you, you're the only Gryffindor invited."

* * *

"Yeah... lucky me," Harry uttered sarcastically as he followed Malfoy.

"Nice hair, Potter!" someone shouted randomly. Harry turned around to figure out who had spoken but pretty much everyone in sight was laughing now so he wasn't sure. He shrugged and shook his head a little at their antics. It was useless to get angry about it, it was probably best just to ignore those types of interactions.

* * *

"Getting compliments already, I see." Draco snickered as Harry caught back up to him. Heads turned in their direction the whole walk back to the dungeon, but no one had the guts to say anything else about Potter, that was until they reached the door of the classroom.

"Supporting Slytherin now, are we Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape intoned. "Impressive display of House pride, Mr. Malfoy," he continued on, sneering in the general direction of the Gryffindor, "five points to Slytherin." He glided away down the hall.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco replied smugly, a smirk adorning his face.

* * *

"That did not just happen, did it?" Harry muttered darkly to himself. He shook his head and glared at Snape's retreating back, lucky he had not had to spend any more time in the man's presence. If he had had to deal with both Slytherin's for a moment longer Harry would have been pulling out his hair in frustration.

"Shall I just sit and wait, then?" he asked Malfoy as the blonde pushed the door to the room open.

* * *

"No, you can help, that's why I have you around, isn't it?" he retorted as they went over to one of the work-stations that had a cauldron already set up. "I know you're a lost cause at potions, Potter, but I'm sure I can find something for you to do – take down notes, chop some shrivel fig... standard 1st Year stuff." He gestured to the spot next to him, indicating that it was free.

"Also, I still don't hear you calling me 'Master'. This has to become a regular thing or you'll leave me no choice and I'll be forced to pull out the shorts for you to wear." He raised an eyebrow questioningly as he folded his arms across his chest.

* * *

Harry grit his teeth at him. "I'm not _that_ bad at Potions, Malfoy. Snape just refuses to see past his animosity and doesn't like giving me good grades..." he had to force the next word out, "... Master." He sat and waited for Malfoy to give him a specific task to do. "I'm not going to call you that in public so you know, like when other people can hear it," he stated briskly.

* * *

"Here," Draco said, pushing a few sheets of paper and a self-inking quill across the table to him. "It wasn't that hard to say, was it?" he drawled, unable to keep a grin off his face. "And it's not like you call me anything in public anyway, except for rude names of course..." he left to gather his ingredients mid-sentence and returned with arms full, a few bottles and boxes levitating in front of him that he could not carry, "so I don't really care about that." He set everything down on the table. "Just write down what I say for now."

* * *

"Yeah," he sighed out, somehow in agreement. He held the quill waiting for Malfoy to finish setting up and wondered what he was doing for his assignment. He refrained from asking, not wanting to start up a conversation when the silence was so pleasant. Harry just wanted the week to be over and done with, with as little embarrassment on his part as possible.

* * *

Draco proceeded to explain some of what he was doing as he prepared the potion he had created in theory on paper merely days ago. He hoped Potter was taking decent notes because this step in the creation process was one of the most important.

"This is all trial and error, of course," he explained as he turned down the heat and let it simmer. "If I tell you to back away it be the best course of action for you to listen... unless you want potion splattered in your face." Draco grabbed a Griffin Claw and began meticulously shredding it, placing the shredded bits on his scale to weigh out the 0.7 grams he needed.

* * *

Harry wrote everything down neatly as he didn't want Malfoy complaining or forcing him to rewrite anything. He glanced warily at the potion when the boy had warned him, now a bit more interested in what it could possibly be.

* * *

Draco pointed to a vial of golden berries next to Potter's elbow when he was done weighing out the shredded claw. "Crush these cherries to mush with the mortar and pestle, Potter. I'm going to need them soon."

* * *

"So, what is it that you're making here?" Harry asked in fascinated curiosity. "Master," he added to satisfy the Slytherin before he took the Golden Cherries from the vial and began to crush them slowly, making sure that they were all turning to mush under the pressure.

* * *

Draco smiled as he took up stirring again. The potion was thin in consistency and needed a lot of mixing so it wouldn't burn. "Well it's a Vinegar Base, usually used for remedies, if you can remember anything at all about 2nd Year Potions."

* * *

Harry finished crushing the berries and set it back down on the table. He took up the quill again and wrote down what Malfoy was telling him now, nodding his head to indicate that he remembered.

* * *

"I have already combined the Porcupine Quills and Nightshade Petals, which is used to preserve it. This batch should last at least a week before it is no longer viable. The shredded Griffin Claw I'm about to add," he paused as he scooped those up out of the scales and added them in small increments, "are for a permanent effect; those Golden Cherries and some Boomslang Skin are to inhibit physical transformation; Syrup of Hellebore to lessen the pain of transformation; Rose Oil for a quick effect..."

He turned up the heat again as it bubbled and changed to a dark blue, "The powdered Unicorn Horn's only purpose is to counteract the poisonous qualities of some of the other ingredients," Draco took a breath and snorted at the glazed look in Potter's eyes, "Dog-Bane to control heart rate; and finally Motherwort. Oh yes, and Cinnamon for taste." He stirred the potion clockwise. "Did you get all that down?"

* * *

Harry had hurried to write along with what Malfoy was saying and had also tried to figure out what he was making, but frankly he didn't have any idea what exactly it could be. He had to admit - Malfoy truthfully did seem to know what he was doing and obviously had greater knowledge of potions than he had previously thought. He watched the blue bubbling liquid with a bit more attention. After all it could possibly explode, right?

"Yes, I wrote it all down... Master. I've got no clue what it is though, honestly. What kind of transformation does it do?" he asked curiously.

* * *

Draco spooned the cherries into the potion and watched as a puff of red smoke shot a foot into the air. When it seemed safe he looked into the cauldron to find that the potion had changed to a light gold.

"Interesting," he pondered, "can you write that down, please?" He waited a second before taking up stirring again. "This is my cure for werewolf-ism. Even if I fail at its creation I'll still get top marks for the attempt. It is an impossible potion." He sliced off a few small slivers of the boomslang skin and dropped it into a bottle filled with hellebore syrup. "Well, I have to let that soak for about a day, so I guess we're done here for now - just have to set a preservation spell on the cauldron."

* * *

Harry had not thought Malfoy would ever try a potion that complex, a potion they had been told from day one that couldn't possibly exist. And here Malfoy was, attempting to make that cure.

"That's crazy," he quipped while writing down the colour change. "I can't believe you'd even try such a thing. How do you propose to test it? I mean who would even drink a potion created by a student?" he asked, but all he could think of was the fact that if the boy was successful Remus could be cured. "But, if it worked that would be brilliant," Harry admitted as he looked at the cauldron containing the bubbling liquid in a whole new light.

* * *

Draco did what was necessary to preserve the potion until the next day. "Well, for one thing, I've been actually researching this since 1st Year, when Snape informed me how impossible it was. I'm stubborn." He cleaned the workstation as he spoke. "And there are a multitude of ways to check for poisons and test the interactions of the potion before it's anywhere near ready for human consumption. First you have to make sure everything adds up to your notes and research."

He finished cleaning and gestured to Potter that they could leave. "I'll most likely have to recreate this a few dozen times before it could ever be tested... but trust me, there are numerous people who would volunteer drinking it for a chance at not being a werewolf any more."

* * *

"Since _1_ _st_ _Year_? You actually want to do this right, don't you?" Harry shook his head and smiled. He was quite impressed that Malfoy would attempt to create something that helped others, helped cure them from werewolf-ism of all things. All attempts thus far had failed, so it was still unlikely that this would be a success. "I've got to say, I'm very impressed, this is great," he confessed. Malfoy had earned a bit of respect for doing this.

* * *

"Yes," Draco proclaimed bluntly, his face blushing hotly at Potter's statement. Potter was impressed? "Nothing is impossible, it only has yet to be done... you of all people should know this, as the one and only survivor of what most thought was impossible."

They stopped just outside the doors. "I ask you not to mention this to anyone, Potter, not even to your friends."

* * *

Harry nodded. "I won't. I would honestly be happy if you manage to pull this off successfully." He looked up into the boys face and smiled. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought." He laughed at the expression Malfoy's face took on. "This potion's a great project."

* * *

"Oh gods, Potter, this is going to ruin my reputation, isn't it?" Draco laughed out. "I guess I can survive it if I can actually manage to create this. I'll be ecstatic, to tell you the truth." They walked down the corridor, now alongside each other as they spoke. "So shall we head to lunch, Potter? Or are you up for some one on one Quidditch? You can help me get some practice; no one else is good enough to help me train."

* * *

"Well it depends on what kind of reputation you want to have." Harry felt a bit better about his situation now that he'd learned about the potion, and spending the week with Malfoy didn't seem like total nightmare any more. "At least you seem to see that I'm an excellent Quidditch player. But, if I train you, you might use it against me in the next match," he suddenly realized.

* * *

They stopped in the Entrance Hall and tried to ignore the weird stares. "For fun then. C'mon Potter, we can play Chase and Seek or something. I just want to mainly practice catching the snitch anyway; you being there won't give me a leg up in the next match," Draco said, practically pleading with his eyes.

* * *

"Well I guess that can't hurt then," Harry conceded, pleased that Malfoy recognized his skills and wanted to play with him so desperately. "I just need to get my broom from the tower though, so could we meet down at the pitch?" he suggested, rubbing his neck while everyone watched them.

* * *

"Sure thing. I need to take a quick shower anyway, since I'm sure I smell like boomslang and roses." He wrinkled his nose. "I'll be down in the Slytherin locker room, we can meet there."

* * *

Harry nodded. This seemed like it was going to be a good day after all. "I suppose I need to go change as well, these trousers are not really going to work for flying." He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy.

* * *

"Hmm, I suppose," Draco mused, "though maybe I'd actually have a chance against you if you were too occupied with your tight pants." He laughed at the incredulous look Potter shot him. "I'm just kidding, Potter, go change." With that last remark he left the castle to go down to the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

Harry went up to his room to get his broom and some proper pants to wear during their little game. His friends weren't around but he supposed they were probably either in the library or already outside enjoying the warm weather. Making his way down to the pitch Harry felt excited. Flying always cheered him up.

* * *

Draco had quickly removed his clothes and hopped into a shower stall, scrubbing himself clean as he whistled a jaunty tune. He proceeded to wash his hair before he realized he had forgotten to grab a towel. Oh well, it was just him alone in there, he thought as he rinsed his body. He turned the knobs off and left the stall.

* * *

Harry hummed to himself on his way to the Slytherin changing rooms. Opening the door he groaned when he was faced with the sight of a naked Malfoy, dripping wet as he exited the stall.

"Of course," he muttered as he spun around and back out the door, slamming his back up against the door as it shut. He stayed there until he could be sure that the blonde was fully clothed. "Don't you have a towel or something?" he asked loudly, annoyed that he'd walked in on him like that.

* * *

Draco laughed in reply as he picked up a towel to dry himself off. That had been perfect, unexpected, but still perfect. He did want to keep Potter on his toes. "Just about done here," Draco announced as he pulled on the extra pair of clothes from his locker. His hair was still a bit wet but it would dry as he flew. "You can come in now you great prude."

* * *

"I'm not a prude; I just don't fancy seeing you naked," Harry retorted as he entered the room. Well, Malfoy did have a nice body he had to admit, and he didn't mind looking at it, but he wouldn't give the Slytherin the satisfaction of knowing so. "Let's get this game started then," he said as he eyed the blonde.

"So, it's just some chasing and keeping then?" He pulled on his leather gloves and did up the straps.

* * *

Draco scoffed. "My body's fabulous," he said as he suddenly struck a pose and winked at the other seeker. "Well if you want to play that we can, but I was thinking we can play Chase and Seek, I actually do need some practice catching the snitch. We just try to score with the quaffle against each other while keeping an eye out for the snitch. Really, it'd be good practice for the both of us because it's all about keeping aware of your surroundings – like if you're busy flying around with the quaffle I could be flying after the snitch... so you have to pay attention to both. First person to 150 wins."

* * *

Harry barked out a laugh and shook his head at Malfoy's dramatic antics. "You, Malfoy, are crazy. That sounds like an interesting game, I'm up for it. I'll beat you anyway," he said confidently as he raised an eyebrow at Malfoy just to annoy him.

* * *

"You wish," Draco replied as he raised an eyebrow back at him. "So, let's get to it then. Help me grab the balls," He said as he tucked his broom under his arm and reached for one side of the chest of balls with his other.

* * *

Harry took the other side of the chest and helped carry it outside with Malfoy. "So far I've beaten you in every match we've played, so the chance is quite high that I'll win this little match of ours as well," he pointed out as they dropped the heavy box onto the freshly cut grass.

* * *

"We'll see," Draco replied after a second as he opened the latch and flipped the lid open. "No need to get cocky, Potter. I could just as easily beat you without catching the snitch, seeing as I've had more practice with the quaffle than you have. I had to train with Jeremiah everyday for about a month when he had first started out as the team's new Chaser. Ready?" he enquired as he threw the quaffle to the Gryffindor boy and held his hand steadily over the case holding the snitch.

* * *

"I suppose you never saw how much my team had to train? I usually spend at least once a week practising with Ron." Harry laughed as he caught the quaffle easily. "Go on then, release the snitch and let's play," he said, getting onto his broom and slowly lifting off into the breezy air as he watched Malfoy. "That's the problem, Malfoy – you're _sooo_ slow."

* * *

Draco childishly stuck his tongue out at the boy. He released the snitch and watched it speedily disappear into the sunlight as he swiftly shot into the air on his own broom. Stopping at one of the set of hoops he yelled to Potter, "Okay, Potter, let's see what you've got."

* * *

"Oh, you will for sure," Harry yelled back, laughing. He had lost sight of the snitch straight away, so for the moment he concentrated on trying to score some points with the quaffle. He weaved around the pitch, sideways and upwards, trying to figure out a good position to throw from. Finally he tossed the ball as hard as he could, aiming for the hoop on Malfoy's right, and then started searching for the snitch as soon as the ball left his hands.

* * *

"You've got to do better than that!" Draco joked as he sped over and caught the ball one-handed before it could pass through the hoop. "Not bad though, nearly had me there," he shouted out so Potter could hear him over the wind and half-way across the pitch. He flew low to the ground now, the ball under his left arm as he raced to the other end of the pitch, doing corkscrews through the air as he raced upwards toward the hoops. Still a great deal below them he threw the ball at the hoop on the left.

* * *

"Showing off now? You think your little tricks confuse me?" Harry boasted as he followed Malfoy, racing to get to the hoops first. That was when he spotted something shiny and he decided he could risk 10 points for a chance at catching the snitch. He followed the little golden ball up into the air for a few feet and then lost it within seconds.

* * *

"Good eye," Draco said as he noticed Potter taking off after the winged ball, "but you let me score!" He had the quaffle back in hand. They played back and forth for a while, chasing each other up and down the field and both had managed to score a few. Draco at one point had pushed himself right alongside Potter as they flew, jostling him as he tried to poke the ball out of Potter's arms.

* * *

"What's 10 points against the chance for 150?" Harry pointed out as he chased Malfoy once again. When the Slytherin had flew into him, first he had glared before realizing what he was trying to do. He then laughed holding onto the ball more tightly. "No way you're getting the ball this way, Malfoy!" They reached the hoops and he threw the ball as Malfoy raced for it.

* * *

"Damn, it's 50-40 now. I'm still in the lead though even if you're up another 10 points," Draco said when the ball went straight through the middle hoop and he failed to get there on time. He swooped down, rushing to catch the quaffle before it could hit the ground, when he saw a flash of gold zooming past and up in the direction of where Potter was flying. He snarled and ignored the quaffle to give chase to the golden winged ball.

* * *

Harry had been about to chase after the quaffle as well but then saw that Malfoy was ignoring it to chase after the snitch. He tried to get there from the side, hoping to swoop in and get closer than Malfoy to it. "Why don't you just give up now?" he shouted, flying close to Malfoy as the followed the fluttering ball. Harry was confident that he could catch it before Malfoy and he kept his eyes focused on the small, sparkling ball. They flew exceedingly low to the ground as the snitch grazed the top of the pitch's grass.

* * *

Draco gripped his broom handle tighter now as the breeze ruffled his hair, and he replied, "Never, Potter." They soared through the air faster now, vying for position as they both inched closer and closer to the fluttering snitch. Draco sidled right up against Potter's side again; thighs pushed together and shoulders bumping as they zoomed around in chase. "This is awesome!" He exclaimed as they suddenly shot straight into the air, climbing higher and higher... Draco started to fall behind. "Damn it!"

* * *

Harry laughed and reached his hand out, trying to grab at the ball. He was still too far away though and he cursed in frustration just as Malfoy had. "Damn!" The snitch suddenly veered to the right and Harry hadn't been quick enough to follow right away. He had now lost the close position and needed to catch up if he was to have any chance catching that slippery ball.

* * *

Draco shot to the right as quickly as he could when he had seen Potter's failed attempt. He was following directly behind the snitch now as it dropped back down and began to spin around wildly as it continued to rush forward. He stretched his arm out. So close, he thought, his fingers grazing one of its wings. He might beat Potter after all.

* * *

Harry could have pulled on Malfoy's shirt to pull him back from the snitch but they were going way too fast now and they would've both likely fallen from their brooms from such a stunt. "Hey, Malfoy!" he shouted, "Ever wonder what it'd be like to catch the snitch?" He was attempting to distract the Slytherin from catching the darn thing. Meanwhile, he was coming closer, inch by inch... but he was still a good half a foot behind the blonde.

* * *

Draco ignored the worded jab thrown his way, knew it was only meant to distract him, and continued to reach his arm out, urging his broom to go faster as he clenched his thighs around the shaft; just a little closer. Finally his fingers were around the darn thing and he closed his hand into a fist, surrounding it ecstatically.

"Oh my gods!" he exclaimed as he touched down onto the ground roughly.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Harry groaned as he slowed his flight and hovered momentarily before landing. He definitely should stop spouting off with his big mouth and then losing spectacularly as he had with the bet. "Well good job," he stated and got off his broom, removing his gloves and tucking them into his back pocket. Harry had just now realized how sweaty he was and pushed a hand through his hair and out of his face.

* * *

"Nor can I," Draco replied in genuine disbelief. "Good thing for you that we didn't bet on it," he teased the Gryffindor with a small grin. "I guess we should probably go about getting some food, I'm starved," he mentioned as his stomach gave a loud growl.

* * *

"Oh, hush you," Harry huffed out as he placed the quaffle back into the box. "Well, I need a shower," he closed the lid of the box after Malfoy replaced the snitch, "so unless you want me eating while smelling like this I'd prefer a shower first." He tilted his head to the side as he looked at Malfoy.

* * *

"I don't know, Potter... you look good all sweaty and panting 'cause of me." Draco winked at him slyly. "And I don't have another change of clothes on me, so we could go down to the dungeons and shower there?" he suggested.

* * *

Harry blushed and hated his reaction, but couldn't help the fact. "I'm _not_ sweaty because of _you_ ," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the audacity of the boy's statement. "Plus, I'm not going to have a shower with you," he added, thinking that he'd rather stay smelly for the rest of the day than do so.

* * *

"Haha, like I said... _prude_." They put the Quidditch gear away. "There're stalls in there, just like in the locker rooms," Draco explained, "I wasn't propositioning you, Potter." He laughed again, eyebrows raised upward into his bangs. "Unless you would like me to of course..." Draco licked his lips and looked up and down Potter's body, blatantly checking him out before returning his eyes to his face to note his expression. "We better hurry anyway if we want a chance to eat before the party. The preparations aren't going to start themselves."

* * *

Harry decided to ignore Malfoy's comments because they were obviously meant to freak him out. "So what's so special about Slytherin parties?" he asked curiously, "What's different about them from any other party?" It probably was just about the same, someone smuggling in some fire whiskey and a lot of crappy dancing.

* * *

"Not much, just the fact that we're Slytherin's so Snape allows us to have our parties without any worry of getting in trouble, as long as we stay within the Common Room that is," Draco explained as they walked back to the castle. "Oh and there's a spell also, it's placed on the room and won't allow anything to be said outside of it about what happens during. We have the honour of setting this party up so I've also asked Snape for a provision of Veritiserum for my special version of Truth and Dare."

They were lucky they had a professor who was so accommodating to the Slytherin's. "Also, it'll probably be a lot more rowdy than you're used to – indoor fireworks, strip exploding snap, and a bunch of other mischief for everyone to get up to."

* * *

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I guess having Snape as your Head of House isn't such a horrible thing." He chuckled at the thought. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of partying with a bunch of Slytherin's, with Veritiserum and stripping involved, but he had to go apparently, so he supposed he should attempt to make the most of it.

"It sounds like it could be interesting," he said as they finally reached the doors of the castle. Gryffindor parties were usually pretty loud and boisterous as they had the Weasley twins for entertainment, and they were always making sure there was something exciting going on... Harry wondered if this party would in fact be much more different from the ones he was used to or if he would wind up overwhelmed.

* * *

They walked through the castle and into Slytherin territory, ignoring everyone else as they made their way to the bathroom. Luckily, no one else was using it. Draco ran off to his rooms for another pair of clothes and came back to show Potter where the towels and soap were hidden. He stripped down and got into a stall, sighing as the warm water beat into his sore muscles, exceptionally glad that he did not have practice again tonight.

Standing under the flow after cleaning himself, he said to Potter, "Do you want to just eat down here? I don't feel like climbing all those stairs when it'd be much simpler to just get Daisy to bring us something."

* * *

Harry had already finished showering and had one towel wrapped around himself, another between his hands as he dried his hair. Honestly, he had hoped the silver would've come out in the shower, but of course it didn't. "You cannot always force an elf to bring you food all the time. I mean, they have other tasks to perform, right?" he admonished.

"But, I'm not the one who has a choice, now am I?" he added sullenly. Harry was sure that whatever he'd say, Malfoy was apt to choose the opposite, so he just shrugged.

* * *

"Well I _did_ bring her with me from the manor this year, so no, she doesn't have much else to do except work in the kitchens when I don't need her." Draco turned the water off and left the stall, grabbing his towel from the counter and drying himself off before pulling on his clothes. He was dressed to kill in tight black pants that moulded to his arse and a shimmering, nearly see-through dark blue button-up.

"I have a different shirt for you to wear tonight, by the way," he mentioned before calling Daisy into the room and asking her to set up a table filled with some of whatever the Hall was having for supper. When she had left he set about drying his hair with a spell.

* * *

Harry had already managed to force himself into those damn leather pants and may or may not have been checking out the blonde Slytherin wearing his own tight pants that surely left nothing to the imagination. Was it even legal to be allowed to wear such things? Harry mused to himself, shaking his head as he buttoned up his pants.

"And what, I'm scared to ask, am I to wear tonight?" he asked, putting his towel down as he ran a hand through his still damp hair.

* * *

They walked back into Draco's bedroom and over to the dresser. Draco pulled out the top he wanted Potter to wear and held it up for him to see. "This," he offered, waiting for the boy's reaction.

The shirt was a long sleeved, matte black, button-up, similar to Draco's own. "I want you to look decent tonight, seeing as you're going to be by my side most of the time."

* * *

"This isn't bad actually," Harry said, surprised as he had feared much worse. He took the shirt and slid his arms through the sleeves. It took a few minutes to get all the buttons done up but when he was done he looked into the mirror and couldn't figure how something so simple could make him look so different.

He had to say, he looked pretty good. Sure, his hair still looked ridiculous, in his opinion, but he thought the tight fitted clothes on his slim body did look considerably better on him than his usual attire. Maybe it was a good idea to finally get some new clothes and stop wearing the over-sized ones that were second-hand from his cousin.

* * *

"See you clean up nicely, Potter. I don't see why you're always running about in those over-large rags." Draco walked over toward the Gryffindor, stopping when he stood right in front of him. "Just one more thing," he stated, bringing his hand up to ruffle the silken, black strands to mess it up, "there that's better."

Potter looked amazing dressed all in black, his toned muscles accentuated by the fitted clothes and his dazzling green eyes remarkably bright against the dark colour. Draco blushed and quickly backed away, wiping the palms of his hands down his pant legs as he turned away to hide his face and compose himself.

* * *

His breath had caught in his throat for a second as Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair. Harry swallowed hard and avoided eye contact and instead looked back at his own reflection in the mirror. He looked superb, possibly the best he'd ever looked, though he'd never admit that to Malfoy. No longer looking like a school boy but more the young man he felt himself to be he smiled and turned back to Malfoy. However, Malfoy's abrupt odd behaviour caused him to frown, but he held his tongue regarding it.

Daisy popped into the room with a tray filled with their dinner and Harry's stomach growled. "That smells amazing," he complimented her, getting down to her level by bending over, the stretched leather hugging his arse until he finally arose to a standing position.

* * *

Draco covered up a choke as Potter bent over. Fuck, this was not good, not good at all. He was not supposed to find the Gryffindor attractive, wasn't supposed to be getting nearly hard over his perfectly round arse. He hastily sat and heaped food onto his plate, stuffing his mouth full of potatoes as an excuse for not having to speak.

* * *

Daisy smiled as she thanked Harry and then disappeared with a snap of her fingers. Harry sat down at the table to eat, munching on a few potatoes as he picked at a small piece of chicken. He'd never been someone who ate quickly or much at all.

"Why did you bring your own elf?" Harry asked after a while, leaning back into his chair until the front legs were off the ground. "I mean, there are tons of elves here," he added, looking to Malfoy with his head tipped to the side.

* * *

Gulping down his food in one big swallow, Draco coughed before taking a large swig of his tea. "Well she's always taken care of me, since I was young, kind of like a nanny I suppose – so I brought her here to tend to me," he clutched the cup in his hands, looking down into the tea leaves like he was interested in reading them, "Mother was complaining the entire summer about how much Daisy cried while I was gone. Now she's happy to be here with me at school."

* * *

Harry smiled a little at this knowledge. "You actually care for her," he realized, licking some juice that had dripped onto his chin from his cup. "It's nice of you to bring her here then," he remarked as he pushed his half-eaten food around on his plate before just setting his fork down and leaving it. Harry realized more and more that Malfoy wasn't such a bad person, he may seem like it sometimes, but he could also be quite a good person.

* * *

"Look, I never accused myself of being nice, Potter, in fact the majority of the time I'm downright rude, I'm not ignorant to that fact, but that doesn't mean I'm a horrible person." He dropped his utensils onto the table. "I know you don't like me, I know you think I'm an evil git... but there is a small group of people who don't think that way. Daisy is special and I treat her with respect, how she deserves to be treated. I've always thought you should treat others how they treat you."

Draco heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Potter. I don't know why I suddenly became so defensive, it's not like you said anything wrong." He got up from his chair and turned his back to the boy. "Are you about done eating?" he asked.

* * *

Harry raised his hands out in front of himself at Malfoy's outburst until the blonde had spoken his apology. "I don't like you, yes, but I don't think you're evil... just pretty rude as you've said and also quite conceited for that matter," Harry said as he also stood up from the table, "Yes I'm finished eating."

Maybe Malfoy was done being seen as the evil Slytherin incarnate, he wondered to himself. The boy had many different sides to his personality and Harry contemplated why he always chose to show the bad side more often than the good.

* * *

"Fair enough, Potter," Draco said amiably, glancing down to his feet before looking back up to stare directly into those eyes that he wouldn't have been surprised to find out were composed of emeralds.

"It's just... it's weird to see you realize I'm not who you've always seen me to be, to see that something strange pass across your face when you believe me to be acting uncharacteristically - when really I'm just being who I've always been."

* * *

"And you're surprised about this?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "What am I supposed to think then, when you're foul and arrogant in public, throwing insults at nearly everyone basically all the time?" He threw his hands up into the air. "Is there a soft spot you've been hiding, one that tries to heal people and can be sentimental about a house-elf? And why would you even hide it? I mean, it's not a bad thing y'know, you should be proud of that side of yourself."

* * *

Draco sneered in Potter's general direction, "It's because I have to act that way! Don't you get that?" He was starting to get angry, not at Potter, just at his own messed up life. "If I stop this façade even for just one second outside of my own privacy, I'd be fucked. I'm a pawn and this is the part I have to play to keep the dark lord off my back." He slouched up against the wall as he ranted. "I start acting kind or nice and it's all over. I know it probably makes no sense to you, but that's just how it is, as long as it is he lets me alone."

Sitting abruptly on his bed, Draco cupped his head into his hands, "Fuck, I don't know why I told you all that."

* * *

Harry shook his head as he listened to Draco attempt to explain everything. "What do you think Voldemort's going to do if you change your attitude a little and do something nice once in a while? Being slightly less mean shouldn't hurt anyone, right?" he inquired, feeling a bit sorry for Malfoy, seeing the boy nearly falling apart over this and how much it clearly got under his skin.

* * *

Shuddering at the dark lord's name, Draco lifted his head up to explain himself, "If he thinks I've gone soft he'll kill me. But, how I act now let's him think I'm recruitable later." He sighed and waved his hand out toward the Gryffindor, "Don't worry about it. Like I said, I don't know why I mentioned any of this in the first place." Draco was quiet for a moment, obviously lost in his own thoughts. "We should probably get ready for the party," he stated trying to change the subject.

* * *

"Well, if you want to be recruited so desperately I think you should just keep at it then," Harry retorted, his cheeks beginning to flush red as he huffed out a breath. It didn't make any sense. After all, other Slytherin's could act however they wanted without repercussion.

* * *

"Jeez, Potter I don't! I just need him to _think_ I am. You know about my father, and there are always spies watching... like I said, you wouldn't understand." Draco left the room in a sulk.

* * *

Harry felt like slamming his head into a wall repeatedly. He rolled his eyes instead and followed Malfoy wordlessly. He really didn't understand what Malfoy was going off about but it seemed pretty useless to try and discuss it any more.

"What do you need me to do for the party then?" Harry asked when he found Malfoy standing completely still in the hallway.

* * *

Draco's head turned at the sound, shocked that Potter had followed him."Umm," he hesitated as he tried to gather his thoughts, "first we need to get the alcohol. It's stashed in Crabbe's trunk." They turned into a room a few doors down from his. Crabbe wasn't there but they helped themselves anyway. Draco lifted the lid to the chest to show dozens of bottles nestled within.

* * *

"Do you want to get the whole castle drunk?!" Harry exclaimed and blinked rapidly at the amount of bottles stockpiled away. It looked like the good stuff though, not some cheap liquor that tasted like mouthwash going down. "Is this going in the common room all at once?" he asked, still overwhelmed.

* * *

"Nah, that's just the monthly stash. We'll take only about a dozen of 'em - there's less than 20 people coming." He chuckled to himself and picked up five bottles, cradling a few in one arm and holding the necks of the others with his other hand. "Whatever you can carry should be enough."

* * *

Harry nodded, taking a few in his own arms to carry out of the room. "It's still a lot for only a month," he pointed out as they brought the bottles into the common room, placing them down on a table next to the wall. "What else is there?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the few Slytherin's grinning at him suspiciously.

* * *

"Decorations of course... lights, music, the works." Draco pulled out his wand, giving it a sudden flourish and the lights in the room became dimmer, throwing the room into almost complete darkness. Then he taught Potter how to create these small soft glowing balls throughout the room. They hovered about a foot below the ceiling and created a pleasant atmosphere. "We have to set the mood." He let Potter place these orbs while he continued with his own work.

By the time they were done, music was playing from nowhere all around the room and every area had its own colour decorations. "We've sectioned it off for various activities," Draco explained, "The purple section for Truth and Dare, red for Exploding Snap, green for hanging out... so forth and so on."

* * *

"That's fairly organized," Harry said as he looked around the Slytherin Common Room. It was quite a change, he thought, liking the atmosphere of the room. It was classy but also relaxed and comfortable looking. "It looks good though," he admitted and looked around the room again at the people milling about, "So when is the actual party starting?"

* * *

"Soon, I'd think. I need a drink now though. Think you could mix me up a whiskey?" Draco replied as he took a seat in the green section. A couple of Slytherin's could already be seen chatting, drinks in hand.

* * *

"I guess I can do that, yeah," Harry responded and went to the table of alcohol, grabbing a glass to make a drink for Malfoy. He brought it back to the boy sprawled out in a chair and offered him the glass, sitting down in a chair beside him when he took it.

"The room's not as dark as I expected it to be... its nice really," he told the blonde as he leaned back a little to get comfy, still noticing the other student's eyes following his every movement.

* * *

Taking a large gulp from the proffered glass, Draco downed about half of it in one large swallow. "Ah, that hits the spot," he gasped out as a burning sensation hit his throat causing his eyes to water slightly. "Well, it was my turn to plan this party, and I'm sort of tired of watching everyone stumble around in the dark drunk, hence the lights. And they're not too bright as to blind everyone once they've had enough to drink." He laughed as the Slytherin's who heard his comment glared at him.

* * *

"Understandable, somehow," Harry chuckled. The Common Room slowly started to fill up with more people, some getting their drinks ready while others were already playing Exploding Snap or dancing. Harry enjoyed the soft music in the background that became louder as more people entered the room. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back in the cushions to watch some of the Slytherin's dance.

* * *

"Are you going to get yourself a drink?" Draco asked quietly as he finished off his own. "We should probably insert ourselves into some of the activities soon as well. Which would you like to do first?" he continued in a low tone so that only Potter could hear him speak.

* * *

"I usually don't drink," Harry said and shook his head. He had experienced being drunk only once before and he hadn't enjoyed the feeling of losing control. Here at this Slytherin party he was sure being drunk would be much worse. "And, I don't really mind what we do first. I guess I'll just follow your lead here. You decide over me after all," he explained.

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated breath, "If I ask you something just go with it, I'm letting you have an option." He got up from his chair, "Now the not drinking situation, you're out of luck there. You don't really get an option since we're going to be playing some of these games and they kind of involve drinking. I can give you a Sobering-up Potion later if that will make you feel better?"

* * *

"I suppose a few won't hurt," Harry said as he too got up, "and I don't really care what we do first." He shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room, "I guess Exploding Snap doesn't sound too bad."

* * *

Draco glanced at Potter and gave his body a once over, "You want to play _Strip_ Exploding Snap, first?" he said with a sly grin and then snorted. "I don't think I'm _quite_ drunk enough for that yet. How about Straight Faces? It's a rather easy game."

* * *

"Oh right... forgot about the stripping part," Harry muttered, his cheeks glowing a light pink at the thought. He really did not want to strip in front of any Slytherin's. "How does Straight Faces work?" Harry asked looking to Malfoy.

* * *

They walked over to the area decorated with mainly silver and sat down on the ground. In the middle of the circle of people there was a bowl full of slips of paper, a jar of quills, another jar that was empty, and a bottle of alcohol.

"Everyone writes down something, something funny or ridiculous, and puts it in the empty jar here," he said pointing to the jar, "The goal is to make the person reading it crack up, either with a smile, laughter, or any facial expression really. If you can't keep a straight face you take a shot." Draco picked up the bottle sitting between the jars, "Looks like we have Red Currant Rum to drink."

* * *

"It's not that bad, actually," Harry said about the drink. He had no clue what to write down, no idea what the Slytherin's would find amusing. A few more people came over, eyeing up the alcohol before deciding to stay and play. Harry took a slip of paper and chewed on the end of his quill as he tried to think of something funny.

* * *

"Just write something obscene," Draco hinted as he took his own slip of paper, "We'll most likely find it funny." He wrote down something about McGonagall and cat nip and folded the paper before slipping it into the empty jar.

* * *

People usually commented that Harry was a good boy, and in this instance he realized that it was mostly true, as he could think of nothing to write down. Finally he wrote down something concerning Hagrid and his tons of animals because he was sure the Slytherin's would find it funny, and placed it in the jar.

* * *

They waited for everyone to finish and Draco cracked open the bottle of rum, "Okay, I suppose I'll go first," he said when the last paper was placed in the jar. He reached his fingers in and pulled one out.

"Harry Potter is a hunky piece of meat and I want to smother him in chocolate sauce and eat him up like a sundae before he melts," Draco read dryly with a completely straight face, although his eye began to twitch. "Who wrote this crap?" he asked, shaking his head as he passed it to Potter to read as proof that someone had actually wrote it.

* * *

Harry snorted and tried to keep his face looking bored, "It's not that good," he stated and shrugged before placing the paper on the floor crumpled up. It didn't hurt his feelings or anything; honestly it wasn't that funny either. He took a slip from the jar when no one admitted to writing that shit about him.

"At night, Snape dresses up his pet snakes as dolls and brushes their hair before going to sleep," Harry read out, trying not to grin as he pictured this and hoped no one saw the small tremble of his lips.

* * *

Everyone else laughed and took a drink for the hell of it. They went around the room a few times, many slips containing something ridiculous about Potter, and it wasn't until about the third or fourth time that Draco finally burst out laughing at one of them.

"Potter likes to prance around nude in full-body glitter while spanking himself as he thinks about Hagrid in a one-piece spandex."

He smiled as the boy shot him a glare for laughing. "I'm sorry," he chuckled, "it's really not that funny... it's just the image popped into my head and I couldn't stop the laughter from escaping." Draco poured himself a shot of the rum and downed it.

* * *

Harry felt that rolling his eyes would be useless so he just ignored the blonde. Of course the group would all make fun of him; he was an easy target for their entertainment. It was annoying, but Harry had already had two drinks and a few shots so that he was feeling slightly tipsy and it didn't bother him as much as it probably should've. When the jar had been emptied a couple times he looked up at Malfoy with a sigh, "Now what?"

* * *

"I dunno, Potter, up for some stripping yet?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him as they got up and left the group of people still playing, "Or some Truth and Dare first?"

"No stripping, no," Harry said as he shook his head side to side, "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for Truth or Dare either. I suck at those kinds of games."

* * *

"Awe, you're no fun," Draco whined as he batted his eyelashes at the Gryffindor and stuck his lip out in a pout.

* * *

Harry grimaced and looked around the room, then turned to look at Malfoy. "Whatever... I guess no one will find out about what we do outside of these rooms, right?"

* * *

Draco's face and voice abruptly returned back to normal as he said, "Yup, no one will ever know, can't speak of any happenings outside of this room. So you'll only embarrass yourself in front of a few people." They sat down on a couch in the purple section, seeing four others already sitting in the circle. Blaise was one of them.

* * *

"Nice seeing you here, Potter," Blaise Zabini remarked, laughing with a smirk as Harry sat down.

"Yeah well, someone has to be here for you to make fun of, or it'd just be boring," Harry huffed and eyed everyone else before turning to Malfoy.

* * *

"Well this should be interesting," Draco said with a small smile to Potter, "Veritiserum already mixed in? I hope you only added a couple drops, we don't need everyone hear spouting the truth _all_ night."

* * *

"Hey, don't you trust me on this?" Zabini laughed, holding up the bottle of tequila already mixed with the serum. "Everyone take a shot!" he announced, passing out small glasses filled with the liquid.

* * *

"Not really. No, no... that's going to be pointless, Blaise. It only lasts a few minutes," Draco said, effectively stopping everyone from taking a drink. "You only take a shot if you choose truth... what's the point if you have a dare? If you have to lie for your dare you'd be screwed." He set his glass down on the floor at his feet.

"Now if you refuse a dare you have to take three shots and everyone in the group can ask you a question – so I suggest taking the dare," Draco drawled to the small group of people. "Who wants to go first?" he asked, "And, don't just pick Potter the entire time; it'll get boring fast if you do."

* * *

Zabini crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Malfoy and his bossiness. Malfoy started the game off and asked one of the other Slytherin's. Harry was actually glad that he wasn't picked for the first few rounds as he watched everyone else completing their ridiculous dares. Then one of the girls asked him to choose.

"Dare," he said with a shrug, not willing to answer any questions under the influence of the Veritiserum yet.

* * *

Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Gods, Potter was crazy – picking dare with this group of people, was he asking for it, or what? "I guess you _are_ a Gryffindor for a reason," he blurted out. The Slytherin girl, Genevieve, smirked, "I dare you to take your shirt off for the rest of the night."

Draco laughed at the dare, it was pretty tame, but he figured it would get worse as they played. They were working their way up to raunchier things.

* * *

"Is that all you have in store for me?" Harry taunted, the alcohol in his system clouding his brain and making him act more bravely than he really felt. He undid the buttons of his shirt, pushing the garment aside and pulling his arms through the sleeves until it was removed. It was a shame because he had looked good in that shirt.

He ignored the cat-calls and looked around before his gaze stopped on Blaise snickering. "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

* * *

"Don't goad them, Potter," Draco admonished, "trust me, it'll get a lot worse if you do." Blaise smiled as he picked dare also, sitting back on his hands as he waited for Potter to think something up for him to do.

* * *

Harry tilted his head to the side and shivered at the cold air he now felt without his shirt on. "I dare you to give a person of your choice a lap dance," he said with a little grin.

"For how long?" Blaise replied nonchalantly, getting up from the floor and peering at his companions as he contemplated who to choose.

"Five minutes," Harry told him as he watched the boy think about who to choose, wondering who the unlucky person would be. He was quite pleased with his dare.

* * *

Blaise eventually stopped in front of the small couch in which both Potter and Draco sat. His eyes shifted between the two, before winking at Draco and then gyrating his hips in time with the music at the dark haired boy's direction instead. Potter looked disgruntled that Blaise had chosen him.

"I think Blaise is trying to prove a point to you. Don't let anyone choose for themselves." Draco explained as he clenched his fists tightly, nails biting into his palms. His cheeks began to flush as he watched Blaise place his hands on either side of Potter's legs and start doing body rolls and pelvic thrusts in the boy's face. He was _not_ jealous, not jealous at all, he chanted to himself until it was over.

* * *

"You couldn't have mentioned that beforehand?" Harry accused Malfoy as he watched Zabini dance with a bored expression. The boy was decent looking but wasn't Harry's type. The five minutes passed with Harry trying to keep Zabini from touching him too much, although it proved difficult as the boy continued to squirm ridiculously in his lap.

When it was over and he no longer had the boy dancing against him, Harry told him, "You should do that with someone who is actually interested next time."

"Nah," Blaise replied, "It was more fun trying to make you uncomfortable." He then picked Draco to choose truth or dare.

* * *

"I think I'll go with truth, Blaise. I don't feel like getting down and dirty quite yet."

Blaise smirked at him as he took his shot of tequila. "So Draco, out of all the people here in this room... who would you rather fuck?"

* * *

"It wasn't that uncomfortable." Harry replied to Zabini and then watched Malfoy struggle with the question posed.

* * *

Shit, shit... what a fucking question, Draco thought as he clenched his teeth against the answer he knew wanted to come out. His face turned red. He should've known Blaise would ask something like that. "Fuck..." he bit his tongue but then the answer came rushing out of his mouth. "Potter," he mumbled as quietly as possible.

* * *

Harry did not expect the answer Malfoy gave and he looked at the blonde rather shocked at hearing his own name.

"Sorry, didn't quiet hear you, can you repeat that?" Zabini demanded with a smirk.

* * *

"Dammit Blaise," Draco gritted out through his once again clenched teeth. He ground them together as he struggled once again with the effects of the Veritiserum. "Potter," he slurred, this time loud enough so that everyone else could hear. "I need a drink," he said suddenly, getting up from the couch and heading over to the drink table.

He returned with a large glass of scotch in one hand and the bottle in his other. Avoiding looking at Potter sitting there and looking absolutely delectable without his shirt, Draco downed the whole glass of liquid with a snarled _fuck_ and then poured himself another.

"So, Eloise, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

Harry's face blushed bright red as he kept his gaze rooted to his own hands clasped together in his lap. He wasn't really listening to the game any more because he was caught up in his own thoughts about Malfoy. He wanted to _fuck_ him? Gods, he couldn't even doubt the truth of it because Malfoy had admitted it under the influence of truth serum.

* * *

Draco eventually turned to look at the blushing boy. He had drank a quarter of the bottle of scotch and now held it out, offering it to Potter. "Just take it as a compliment, Potter," he choked out finally, still avoiding looking into his widened eyes. He didn't want to know what Potter was thinking, sure that it would be akin to disgust.

* * *

"I guess. I mean I can't be that ugly if even _you'd_ fuck me, right?" Harry said, taking the bottle and filling his glass with the scotch before drinking it all at once. They sat around, sharing the bottle as the game progressed.

* * *

Draco went with dare the next time he was called upon and was forced to sit in Potter's lap for the rest of the game. Obviously, after his confession, choosing dare had been a stupid idea. He stayed as still as he possibly could as he balanced himself on the edge of the boy's knees. When his legs got tired he got up and said, "I think I'm done with this game," heading off into the blue area of the room to dance.

* * *

Harry watched Malfoy leave and stood up from the game to sit and relax in the green area and watch the Slytherin's. He couldn't believe Malfoy wanted to fuck him over all these other people, but the weirdest part of it all was that Harry didn't mind knowing this as much as he probably should have.

* * *

Draco felt the beat of the music pulsing along his skin. The music was loudest in this area of the room and the bass was pounding in his chest right alongside his heart. He swayed his hips back and forth, circling them with closed eyes as his body moved to the sound. Gods, he couldn't believe he'd been forced to blurt that out, with Potter hearing him on top of it all.

It was nearly time for the fireworks and Draco questioned whether or not he should take a sobering potion. He didn't want to, but it was probably a good idea anyway. For the moment he just danced.

* * *

Harry tried and failed to force his eyes away from Malfoy dancing. The lap dance Zabini had given him earlier hadn't done much for him, but seeing the blonde swinging his hips and looking so damn lost in the music... Harry shook his head and bit his lip at the sight. He hadn't even known Malfoy fancied boys. His pants got uncomfortably tighter as he watched him.

* * *

Draco finally tired of dancing, sweat dripping into his eyes and a light sheen of it coating his skin. Wow, did he feel drunk now. It was time for that potion. He found Potter relaxing in a big chair by the fire. "Want some of that Sobering Potion, yet?" he questioned. "Come help me set up the fireworks."

* * *

"I'd rather stay drunk right now, thanks," Harry replied and stood up, following Malfoy to help him. He was substantially drunk but knew his worries would worsen if he sobered up at all. He'd rather deal with things the next day, if at all.

* * *

Shrugging, Draco downed the potion and grimaced at the taste and the feeling of his head clearing, "You and me both Potter, but at least one of us should be sober if we're playing with explosives." They weaved around some people standing in the way and entered the sectioned off part of the room that had no lighting and no decorations. It was almost completely black. Draco pulled out a large box from beneath the table that stood directly in the middle of the blackness. It was full of fireworks.

* * *

"They look like muggle fireworks," Harry pointed out as he grabbed one to take a closer look. It looked normal to him but he couldn't imagine Malfoy ever using something so simple. "How do you want to set this all up?" he gestured to the rolls.

* * *

"They're magical," Draco replied, "We'll just lay them out along the table in order of how we want them lit, I suppose. I've already warded this area as a precaution to avoid fires - even though these are indoor fireworks I didn't want to take a chance of accidentally destroying the room."

* * *

Harry nodded as he pulled a few more of the fireworks from the box. "What order would you prefer?" he asked as he eyed the differently shaped and coloured paper rolls, "Colours, effects, size, or just in random order?"

* * *

Draco grabbed what was left out of the box and thought to himself a second before replying, "I guess it doesn't matter much, just try not to bunch up the same colours all together." People started to swarm over to watch what they were doing, pointing as they waited for the show to start.

* * *

Harry laid out what he was holding onto the table in a row, moving them around until he was satisfied with the layout, and stepping out of the way when he was finished. "Done, you can start," he told Malfoy, moving further out of the way and giving him enough space so he could light the fireworks on fire.

* * *

"Okay, let's do it," Draco said as he picked up the first one and cast Incendio at the end of it. A golden burst of stars shot into the room.

He proceeded through each roll in quick succession – a terrible green dragon spread it's huge wings and took flight in a glow of flames; a blue eagle soared high up, nearly reaching the ceiling, and then exploded into a shower of yellow sparks; there were planets, moons, flowers, and hearts that shimmered through a rainbow of colours; a slithering silver snake opened its mouth as if about to swallow someone whole before disappearing like smoke; and white sparklers that seemed to last forever.

Draco was pleased with the effects and the clapping that accompanied the spectacular view. Eventually they ran out of the rolls and everyone left and began mingling throughout the room once more.

* * *

Harry had watched the firework display in awe, smiling at all the bursts of colourful images. He had always loved fireworks. When it was over the room became dark again and he sighed, wishing it could've lasted longer. Now he just wanted to go to bed and hide so he could try and forget about this party.

* * *

Well, now that that was over Draco just wanted to get sloshed. He was somewhat behind after taking that potion but he was sure a few more shots of tequila would help counteract that fact. "Let's go play Exploding Snap now."

* * *

"I'm already half stripped; wouldn't that be a bit unfair?" Harry asked, slowly bringing his glass to his lips and taking a sip. Malfoy simply looked at him expressionlessly. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to make sure not to lose then," he added, not wanting to start an argument with Malfoy about something so trivial.

* * *

Draco had looked at Potter's chest when he'd mentioned how he was half-stripped, his gaze wandering over all of those tight Quidditch-toned muscles... yup, he definitely needed more tequila. He peeled his gaze away. "Well, c'mon then, this way." They stopped at the liquor so Draco could snatch up a bottle of tequila and then sat down in the red area where only two other people were playing the game already, and they were already half-clothed, "There, it'll be even."

* * *

"Okay, okay," Harry said and put his drink down. He eyed the game and sighed. He'd barely played Exploding Snap before and he hadn't been very good at it. Maybe he'd get lucky and he wouldn't wind up sitting in his underwear within five minutes.

* * *

They played the card game for a while, matching pairs and hoping they got their cards down before they exploded. Draco missed a pair of Cyclops and had to remove his shoes and take a shot of fire whiskey. He took two shots of tequila straight afterwards. Then he had to take off his socks and he downed another two extra shots of tequila.

By the time he had to remove his shirt, half the bottle was empty and he was having a horrible time of it trying to undo the buttons. Draco had about half of them undone when he turned to Potter, looking at him with a pout and tugging on his shirt.

* * *

Harry had lost his shoes and socks already, had drank two shots of fire whiskey, and finished off his drink of scotch. He was fairly drunk now, but still in control of his facilities. He looked at Draco, raising his eyebrow. "What?" Harry asked, frowning.

* * *

"I can't..." Draco gestured to the buttons of his shirt, "Ugh, maybe sleep... now. Can't even... buttons." He pushed himself up and wobbled a bit but didn't fall over. His head spun and he reached out a hand to steady himself. "Comin' Potter?" he slurred just a bit.

* * *

"I guess," Harry mumbled as he stood up too, stumbling over the empty bottles of whiskey. He ignored the others talking about them as they walked to Malfoy's room. Harry was tired and drunk, and just wanted to sleep for a very, very long time.

* * *

They stumbled, leaning against one another as they walked. Just as they were about to enter the hallway, Blaise stopped them with a grin, turning to whisper to Potter.

"Draco's an affectionate drunk, Potter. I'd take advantage of that fact if I were you," he said with a wink before he turned back around to the party.

* * *

Harry glared at Zabini as the Slytherin walked away and shook his head, turning to look at Malfoy. "Yeah, sure," he laughed, "whatever."

* * *

They made it into the room and Draco tried to remove his shirt again, becoming tangled up in it as he'd given up with the buttons and attempted to lift it up over his head. "Haaarry!" he whined out, vision completely blocked by the offending shirt.

* * *

Harry burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach as he watched Malfoy struggling with the shirt. It was just too funny to help him with it. "Yes?" he asked with a sweet voice and a wide grin plastered across his face.

* * *

"I _need_ you," Draco replied with a small pleading voice, wiggling his arms around a bit, finding himself still trapped, and gave up when he couldn't free himself. He was way too intoxicated for this.

* * *

"Oh, so Mr. Draco Malfoy needs _my_ help?" Harry asked his voice clearly showing amusement. He stood right in front of the boy, grinning madly and feeling pretty entertained. Poking Malfoy's stomach and laughing, he asked, "Are you ticklish?"

* * *

"Oh, what the –" Draco giggled at the poke, "Potter... I can't – I can't breathe... need this off." He began struggling again and fell over onto his bed as he lost his balance.

* * *

Harry poked Malfoy's stomach a few more times before he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt for him and helped him untangle it from his arms and pull it off, "You are such an idiot." He laughed again once the blonde was out of the shirt, "Never saw someone become trapped in their own shirt before, to be honest."

* * *

Draco laughed and squirmed around as Potter tickled him. Finally he was free from that blasted shirt. "Thanks," he said, slinging his arms around those broad shoulders and hugging the boy tightly, "What would I'ave done without you'ere?" His face pressed into Potter's collarbone as he spoke.

* * *

Harry sat there, frozen to the spot when Malfoy hugged him. "I'm sure you would've found a way to get out of it," he said, unsure of what else to say. "So, didn't you want to go to bed or something?"

* * *

"Mmhm, comfy," Draco replied with his head now nestled on Harry's shoulder. His hands dropped down to rest on Potter's lower back, "I am in bed."

* * *

"Yeah, but you can't sleep on top of me," Harry protested. Since he'd already figured out where Malfoy was ticklish he decided to poke the boy until he got off of him. He didn't really mind being close to Malfoy, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, telling him he should move away before something might happen that they'd likely both regret.

* * *

Draco laughed a little but stayed his position. "Awe, no fair Harry," he mumbled, his fingers running up and down the boy's firm back, "Just wanna cuddle."

"Stay?" he begged, "You're so warm."

* * *

Harry shivered at the gentle touch. It was nice being hugged like that and he felt warm in the blonde's arms too. "It's warm under your blanket, too," Harry argued, unsure if he was talking to the blonde or himself, as he buried his face into Malfoy's soft hair. "It's not a very comfortable position either," he complained weakly.

* * *

Draco took the weak complaint as affirmation that Potter would stay and cuddle. He pulled the covers back and lay down, squirming out of his pants so that he was left wearing only his boxers, and proceeded to tuck himself and Potter both into the bed. "Stay?" he asked again, opening his arms wide and bringing his face forward to look into Potter's dazzling eyes.

* * *

Harry sighed and nodded his assent. "Okay, fine," he agreed with a little smile at the boy, "But only if you keep your wandering hands to yourself... and don't hog all the blankets." He relaxed back into the pillows and tried to wiggle out of his tight leather pants, struggling with them as it was harder to pull them off laying down.

* * *

"Here, lemme," Draco said and brought his hands down to the pants to help Potter tug them down, "Four hands're better than two." They managed to get them down to his thighs before Draco pulled his hands back and waited. When Potter was done he slung an arm over him and snuggled down to rest his head on the boy's warm chest, "Mmm, g'night Harry."

* * *

Harry blushed as Malfoy helped him with getting his pants off. He had one arm wrapped around the blonde's fit body and he smiled before yawning. "Good night, Draco," he whispered as his eyes closed. Harry didn't want to worry about what would happen the next morning.

* * *

Draco awoke in the middle of the night, his face pressed against Potter's hard chest. He inhaled the scent of the other boy before rolling over and pushing his arse back against him so that he was the little spoon. He pulled the covers back up and Potter's arm came around him in his sleep, pulling him tighter to his body, and Draco cupped the boy's hand in his own, sighing.

* * *

Harry hadn't realized Malfoy had moved. He was too drunk to even think about waking up for the next couple hours. When he did awake in the morning, with a pounding headache, it felt nice not waking up alone for once. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, just then realizing that he had shared the bed with Draco Malfoy all night.

* * *

"Mmm," Draco said as he felt Potter's movements. He wiggled his arse backwards again, noticing that Potter had rolled over he turned around to face him. "Go back to sleep," he mumbled, eyes half open, swinging a leg over one of the Gryffindor's legs and tucking himself into his side once again. He flung his arm over Potter's stomach, fingers grazing his side as he started dozing off again.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe Malfoy was still cuddling him. He closed his eyes because he was still sleepy. It wasn't that bad to cuddle with the boy, and after all he could always pretend it was someone else. He fell back to sleep with Malfoy tucked into his side.


	3. The First Test

Eventually Draco awoke, incapable of ignoring the ache in his head or the throbbing between his legs at being pressed so closely to another male body upon awakening. He let out a tiny groan as he opened his eyes, blinking against the light they had forgotten to turn off the night before. He stretched out his leg and accidentally pushed himself into Potter's thigh. _Shit_ , he hoped he hadn't felt that.

* * *

Harry grunted as he woke up again. "Damn, you just told me to go back to sleep," he muttered, slowly opening his eyes. "Please tell me you have some headache potion somewhere around here," Harry said, glancing to Malfoy hopefully.

* * *

"Sorry Potter, my head hurts so fucking much. I don't think I do, we'd have to go down to the Potion's room to get some." He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his hips not to move at Potter's shifting. Draco scratched his jaw and yawned, "If you can reach your wand and turn this light off it might help some."

* * *

Harry rolled over and stretched down to reach his wand on the floor, using it to extinguish the lights. It really did help and Harry buried his face into his pillow. "Damn, I shouldn't drink so much," he moaned out with a little whine.

* * *

"You and me both," Draco said, spooning the other boy as he lay back down on the bed, his semi-hard cock nestled against his arse. He ignored it and tried to will it away. Draco just wanted to cuddle into the warmth of the boy and sleep the whole day away.

* * *

Harry shifted. He wasn't sure if he was feeling it right... but did Malfoy have an erection? Harry swallowed hard and pushed slightly back against him; then he felt it. His eyes widened drastically. He had two options at the discovery - he could either ignore the fact that the blonde was hard or say something and destroy the peaceful atmosphere currently between them.

* * *

Draco gasped as Potter moved his arse backwards into him. He was probably just shifting but Draco instantaneously grew fully hard anyway. _Fuck_. His hand flattened against Potter's stomach as his hips pressed forward of the their own accord.

* * *

Harry had no idea what he should do. Memories of the night flashed through his mind – Draco had said he wanted to fuck him, would choose him to fuck over many of the other Slytherin's. Harry noticed himself slowly getting hard at the thought, he couldn't help it. He remembered how Malfoy had looked naked all those times he'd stripped in front of Harry and _damn_ was the boy fit.

* * *

Shit, Potter was still awake wasn't he? And he wasn't freaking out about Draco's obvious hardness? He thrust gently against Potter again, brushing his fingers along the boy's stomach very lightly, testing to see what reaction he'd get from his actions.

* * *

"Damn..." Harry whispered, wanting to push Malfoy's hand down lower, wanted to get some friction on his growing erection. He knew that this was probably very wrong, that this was something they shouldn't do, but Harry didn't want to stop. He was kind of flattered that Malfoy found him attractive and got hard over him. And, the Slytherin surely wasn't trying to get into Harry's pants because of his name. He was so confused. Squeezing his eyes shut he pushed his arse back again.

* * *

Draco suppressed a groan and gripped Potter's hip tightly as he pushed into him harder this time. He licked his lips and then moved his hand upward, fingers dancing over the brunette's ribs and onto his chest, tweaking a nipple as he circled his hips against him now. Draco ran his hand back down, stopping at the waist band of Potter's boxers and brought his lips to his neck, licking at a spot just under his ear.

" _Gods_ , tell me now if you want me to stop," he choked out in a whisper as he dipped his fingers down past the elastic band, waiting.

* * *

Harry moaned lowly at Malfoy's skillful ministrations to his body. He was too turned on now to tell him to stop. "Fuck, no. Keep... keep going," he said quietly and slowly moved his arse in circles to match the other boy's movements. Harry didn't care if he could never look at the blonde the same after this; he just wanted whatever they were doing now for the moment.

* * *

Draco did groan out this time as he let his hand push the garment down and out of the way before he wrapped his hand around Potter's leaking cock. He'd wanted to do this for so long. He nibbled on Potter's outstretched neck, stroking his length slowly and expertly while still pushing against his arse. Using his other hand he pulled his own boxers down – the feeling of skin on skin caused him to tremble and he couldn't stop.

* * *

Harry's back arched up at the feeling and he reached behind himself to touch Malfoy, rubbing at his sides and somehow managing to twist his hand down further to grab at his cock. He eagerly began to stroke him, enjoying the sounds Malfoy made from what Harry was doing to him.

* * *

"Fuck," Draco choked out, breathing hard through his nose, "I want you _so_ badly." He pushed up into the tightening hand, imagining himself fucking this beautiful boy. He knew that this was an unlikely scenario, but he could imagine, couldn't he?

He suddenly wanted to taste him, wanted to take him into his mouth while he had the chance because he wasn't sure what this was, what it meant, and he figured he'd probably not get another chance. Releasing his grip he pushed Potter flat on his back as he moved on top of him. Draco licked those flushed lips before moving down his body, dipping his head down to swipe his tongue across the dripping head of Potter's cock before engulfing it in his mouth.

* * *

Harry watched Malfoy with heavy-lidded eyes and moaned loudly as he felt the wet heat of the boy's mouth surround him. For a second he thought about whether or not the room would muffle their sounds so that no one else could hear them, but then he couldn't think of much at all, couldn't care less about it as he tangled his hands in Malfoy's hair and tugged on it gently.

"So good," he whimpered, "making me feel so good." He knew he wasn't going to last much longer with Malfoy doing wonders to his body with that terribly talented mouth.

* * *

Draco's mouth hollowed around Potter's erection as he moved it up and down, slicking the member as he swirled his tongue along it and moaned around his mouthful. Potter was fairly large, if Draco had to guess based on what he could feel going down his throat he'd say around eight inches, only a bit larger than his own respectable seven. He rolled the set of balls beneath and at the same time took himself in hand, pumping in time to the bobbing of his head. Potter tasted fantastic.

He moved back up and gripped the base of Potter's cock as he sucked harder, seeing his stomach convulsing, letting him know the boy was close. Letting himself go, Draco placed his free hand under Potter's arse and squeezed the muscle, urging him to thrust himself up into his waiting mouth.

* * *

Harry squirmed and thrust into Malfoy's mouth, eagerly chasing his own orgasm. It didn't take long to reach and he was soon emptying himself into that magnificent mouth with a loud moan. Panting afterwards and closing his eyes, his arm came up to rest across his face as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

Draco swallowed everything and continued sucking lightly on the tip until Potter began wiggling his hips away from how sensitive he felt. He pulled off and rolled onto his side beside the panting boy, moving back up the bed to lightly graze his lips against Potter's own. Draco was still hard but he grinned madly as he waited for him to regain his senses. "Mmhm, roll over for me love," he murmured as he pulled his own boxers completely off.

* * *

"I've got a better idea," Harry breathed out and crawled between Malfoy's legs. He'd never done this before. He wrapped his fingers around the base and licked the tip, swirling his tongue around as he recalled what Malfoy had done to him, and then lowered his mouth down over the erect cock.

* * *

"Oh, fuck, _Potter_!" Draco gasped, hips bucking upward before he had the sense to force them back down and not choke Potter. One hand clutched at the boy's shoulder, his fingers leaving marks as he gripped tightly, and the other hand tangled into the silky strands of dark hair.

"Ohhh... _gods_ , going to... ah, I'm going to come," he warned him and whined out another ' _fuck'_ as his leg started to twitch.

* * *

Harry kept his mouth moving, kept bobbing it down as he waited for Malfoy to come. He was somewhat proud of the desperate sounds the blonde was making and the fact that he Harry was causing them. There were a lot of things he'd do to hear them again, he thought, to see Draco Malfoy falling apart under his ministrations. After he swallowed whatever he could, which was most of it; he sat up and looked at Malfoy, feeling very nervous.

* * *

"Potter, that was great," Draco said, grazing his hand along Potter's jaw and urging the boy up his body so that he could soundly kiss him, tongue exploring the wet cavern of his mouth with a little _'mhmm'_.

* * *

Grinning, Harry kissed Malfoy back passionately, his brain clouded from their earlier actions. He slowly pulled away and lay down on his back next to the Slytherin and stared at the ceiling.

" _So_..." Harry mumbled, blushing from sudden embarrassment and unsure of what to say.

* * *

" _So_... all I can think of now is we should've been doing that ages ago," Draco said, grinning as he looked at Potter's face. He could tell he was uncomfortable from the shifting of Potter's eyes and stiffness of his body. "Mmm, round two?" Draco teased as he stretched his arm out across his body and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

* * *

Harry laughed breathlessly. "I think I'm too tired for that," he said, looking back at Malfoy with half-closed eyes. Was he starting to feel something for the other boy? Not really, Harry realized. Malfoy was fit and had a nice body, and he wasn't as unpleasant to be around any more... but that was all, really.

"We can't tell anyone about this," Harry mumbled. He knew people would talk and most likely make fun of the both of them if they ever found out about this. Harry didn't want those kinds of rumours floating around the castle about him.

* * *

" _Obviously_ ," Draco said rolling his eyes, "It's not like I was planning on it. Though I'm sure it would provide some form of amusement." He sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his hair, "I have to go do some more work on my potion, so you can stay here, or go hangout with your friends - whatever you want," Draco said, standing naked from the bed.

* * *

When Malfoy stood up Harry looked away with a blush, which was a little ridiculous seeing as he'd just given the blonde a blow job. He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, "I suppose I'll just sleep some more if you don't mind." Harry cuddled into the blankets feeling stupid about getting involved with the Slytherin.

* * *

Draco turned and winked at Potter as he bent down to grab some clothes from the bottom drawer of his dresser. Quickly dressing he left Potter to his own devices. "Later," he said as he exited the room.

* * *

"Tease," Harry accused as he watched Malfoy's arse. He covered a yawn with his hand. "See you," he replied as Malfoy left, closing his eyes to get some more sleep. It wasn't as easy as that though as he just thought of Malfoy non-stop. What would their friends say if they ever found out? Would they wind up doing that again? Harry groaned and stood up; maybe a shower would clear his head.

* * *

Setting up his ingredients as soon as he reached the Potion's classroom, Draco measured and mixed them, stirring until his arm began to ache. He watched his potion change from gold to green, to a pale yellow and then a light blue, and finally ending as a deep blood red. He'd worked for many hours, stopping for nothing because he was keen to finish it. Finally, he added the last ingredient, a pinch of Cinnamon, and it was done.

Draco turned off the heat and sighed, sweat dripping down his face and beading his upper lip – the potion looked about right. He really wanted to go take a shower instead of finding Snape to come check out his work, he thought as he sat down. Now that it was done he didn't feel like he had to rush any more.

* * *

Harry had taken a shower and then started to write his History of Magic essay that was due on Monday. It had only taken about an hour to finish. He then read for a while, going through his Potion's text because it was likely that Snape would be giving them a test sometime during the coming up week as they were nearing the end of their current section. Harry was bored. But, he didn't dare leave the room, not wanting to accidentally bump into Zabini or any of the other Slytherin's.

* * *

Draco was proud of the work he had gotten done. His notes added up and everything was stable, but he was too exhausted to do more. He hadn't eaten a thing all day. Pouring his potion into vials and labelling them, he stored them in one of the student cupboards and left.

Stopping at the kitchens, he picked up a small platter of food and carried it down to his room, munching on a warm roll as he walked. He entered the room, shocked to see Potter still there, huddled on the floor reading a book. "Did you stay here the entire time?" Draco asked sceptically.

* * *

Looking up from his Potion's book, Harry replied, "Yeah," with a nod. He'd made up Malfoy's bed and was sitting down on the mattress he had conjured the first night. "I studied and did homework most of the time," Harry added after a moment, closing his book and putting it aside. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw the food Malfoy was holding and the smell of it came wafting his way.

* * *

Draco set the food down onto the table and pulled his chair out to sit. "Hungry?" he asked as he saw Potter eyeing up the food. Draco ate quickly as he was starved and still wanted to get in the shower. And, after that he just wanted to laze around for the rest of the day. "Why didn't you want to go visit your friends?" he enquired before taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

* * *

"I didn't want to bump into any Slytherin's I suppose," Harry replied. He was also sure he wouldn't be able to look into his friends' eyes without telling them about what had happened between himself and Malfoy, but didn't mention that part of the reason. Sitting down at the table he took some food for himself.

"How's your potion coming along?" Harry asked after a while, when his stomach was full and he was feeling amiable.

* * *

"Oh," Draco said as he pushed his plate away, "I finished it." He got up and grabbed some clothes, "I think I'll go take a shower now."

* * *

Harry looked up from his food, "Really? That's good I guess." He finished off the last of what was on his plate. "I hope for you that it works," he said with a little smile. The potion would be such a great thing, for Remus and for other Werewolves looking for a cure. Harry's smile grew at the thought.

* * *

Draco nodded and left the room. Even after what happened that morning things felt the same as always between them, but he still wanted to just throw Potter back down onto his bed and fuck his brains out. He hadn't thought he'd still feel that way. What was it about Potter? Why could he get under Draco's skin so easily?

He got into the shower and stroked himself to completion, watching the water wash the mess away. Draco spent another twenty minutes or so just standing under the flow, with his head forward and eyes closed, as he let the water pound down his knotted back muscles.

* * *

Harry wondered how someone could take such a long shower. He decided to go and knock on the bathroom door to find out if Malfoy was okay. "Everything alright?" he called out and then frowned when there was no reply. Harry had no idea why he was even worried, he didn't care about Malfoy or have any positive feelings for him, right?

* * *

"Potter?" Draco called out, since he heard a voice but wasn't sure to whom that voice belonged to. He shut off the flow of water and grabbed a towel that he wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Harry sighed when he heard the water stop. "Forget it," he said and went back into the bedroom to his spot on the floor, opening his book again. He might as well study more since he had no intentions of leaving the room any time soon.

* * *

Dressing himself in some casual clothes, Draco headed back to his room and the awkward silence he was greeted with. "Were you calling for me?" he asked, curious about what had occurred in the bathroom. Taking a book from the bookshelf beside his dresser he settled onto his bed, feet crossed, and waited for Potter's response.

* * *

"I just wondered why you were taking so long," Harry replied with a shrug, "doesn't matter." He grabbed some parchment to take down some notes, things he wanted to remember for any possible future exams.

* * *

"I was trying to relax my muscles." Draco explained and pulled his book up onto his chest to read. He managed to get through a few chapters of the book before his eyes began to wander and wouldn't follow the words on the page any more. Closing it, Draco set it on his end table and proceeded to stare at Potter until he looked his way.

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to notice Malfoy staring at him – he always noticed quickly when someone was. Looking up from his school work he frowned at the boy, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

* * *

Draco grinned before breathing deeply and bluntly asking, "Would you fuck me if I asked you to, Harry? Or would you let me fuck you?"

* * *

Harry's face blushed a bright red, "I... well... uhm," he coughed, not knowing how to respond to something like that. "Why do you even ask?" he got out after the first moment of shock passed, "I mean... that, uhm..." He couldn't find a suitable answer to such a question. Harry had never been in either positions before and definitely had never imagined Malfoy as his first sexual experience. He'd never imagined before this at least.

* * *

He found Potter's stammering and blushing endearing. "You see, I find you very attractive – so much so that I cannot stop thinking about fucking you, or you doing me, and it's over-running my brain. And I'm curious to know if I'll ever have a chance with you," Draco stated, pausing and tilting his head to the side as he realized something. "Are you a _virgin_ , Harry?" he asked lasciviously, eyes darkening as he slowly crept down to the foot of his bed gazing deeply into Potter's widening eyes as he moved.

* * *

Harry's blush worsened if that was even possible. You couldn't just tell those types of things to someone you usually fought with, could you? He was about to shake his head 'no' but he'd never been a good liar so he just bit his lip and stared back at Malfoy.

The blonde had pretty grey eyes, Harry noticed, and he was quite handsome and physically fit in general. He bit his lip harder, trying to keep his mouth shut from telling Malfoy that he might be interested in getting in bed with him again.

* * *

Draco wanted to see how far that perfect blush went down. He figured the boy must be a virgin if the awkward silence and blushing was anything to go by. Draco didn't care, he still wanted him, and had five more days to prove how much.

He moved off his bed to stand in front of the sitting boy. "You haven't given me an answer yet, Harry," he paused to lick his lips, "... I want you."

* * *

Harry just continued to stare at Malfoy. "I... what... what we did felt... good," he stuttered, mumbling down to his book as he remembered that morning. "I just... I don't know. You confuse me and I don't really trust you." Harry didn't trust the blonde yet, but it was a good thing that he was starting to use Harry's first name at least.

* * *

"Okay," Draco said and sat down at the table. "So if you _did_ trust me that would be a possible yes?" he asked quietly.

* * *

"I guess?" Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know for sure, he was just really confused. They used to hate each other and now they were talking about sleeping with each other. Harry wondered what would happen when the week was over.

* * *

Draco sighed. It looked like he wasn't about to get any straight answers from Harry any time soon, though he had no trouble understanding his apprehension. "So, anyway... would you like an escort out of here so you can have some free time? I was just going to nap until supper anyway because I feel like crap still and forgot to grab some potions while I was down in the classroom. We can meet up in the Great Hall after supper?" Draco asked politely.

* * *

"That would be nice, yeah," Harry said and stood up, putting his things away. He felt like a walk around the lake might be a pleasant idea, might make him feel a whole lot better getting out to clear his head and breath some fresh air. "I don't think I could handle Zabini right now."

* * *

They had both stood at the same time and Draco waited for him to stop talking before reaching forward and brushing his lips lightly against Harry's mouth. He took a step back after a second and opened the door for him, "After you, Harry."

Walking out into the Common Room they saw that Blaise was nowhere to be found. " _See_ , worrying about absolutely nothing, he's not even here," Draco teased and waved goodbye as Harry exited through the portrait. He watched the Gryffindor's arse as he walked away. Those pants were brilliant.

* * *

Harry was glad when he finally got out of the dungeons and out into the chilly afternoon air and circled the lake. He wouldn't mind much if the rest of the weekend went by in the same manner as the last day. Eventually, Harry sat on a large rock to ponder.

* * *

Draco returned to his room and took his pants off to cuddle into his bed more comfortably. He read his book a while before setting it aside and closing his tired eyes, though he couldn't quite drift off to sleep when his thoughts instantly went to Potter. It was hard to get the Gryffindor off his mind. And then he realized something... he was trying to woo a _Gryffindor_.

He pushed his hands up into his face, squishing the skin upwards as he groaned. Well, it didn't matter much, he supposed; he would just have to be friendlier... Gryffindor's liked that, _right?_ Being romantic also seemed to help.

* * *

Harry had always believed that a romantic relationship was important to have before getting into a sexual one, but he wondered how far Malfoy's interest for him went. Was it only physical or was there some emotional feeling as well? Having an actual relationship with the Slytherin seemed pretty much impossible, plus Harry couldn't really imagine them together as a _couple_. He sighed when his thoughts still didn't make much sense and he was still confused. Harry soon got hungry again and left the spot to go to dinner.

* * *

Draco had slept uneasily for a while, having dreamt of Potter the entire time. Some of the dreams had been enjoyable, some not. He woke up hungry and pulled the covers aside to look for his pants, pull them on, and then headed down to the Great Hall. Seeing Potter there as soon as he entered, he nodded to him in greeting before sitting down at table nearby and tucking in to eat.

* * *

Harry gave Malfoy a small smile in return as he listened to his friends chatting. He didn't feel much like talking so he just responded with as few words as possible when someone asked him anything. He didn't eat much either, the food feeling heavy in his stomach. One of his friends asked him how bad it was practically living with Malfoy and Harry shrugged, "He's bossy and mainly his usual self, but he isn't that bad to be honest."

* * *

Weasley looked at Potter dubiously, " _Isn't that bad!?_ Have you gone mad, Harry?" Draco heard the red-head's outburst from two tables over and he snorted at it. It looked as if Potter's opinion of him was a little more favourable than the table was used to. Draco knew he was a good person most days and he'd just have to take the next five days to prove it to Potter also.

* * *

"Why is it such a bad thing to find out that someone could actually be tolerable?" Harry said with a little shake of his head. "It's really not as bad as I'd expected," he added and finished up the last of his food.

* * *

Draco ignored Blaise sitting beside him and trying to strike up a conversation. He was still annoyed with the boy for not only giving Potter a lap dance, but also for asking Draco that stupidly incriminating question. He saw that Potter was finished eating and got up to walk over to his table. Draco waited for him to look over before speaking.

* * *

"Your new best friend is here," Ron quipped and Harry bit his tongue.

"You're so stubborn," Harry pointed out with a huff of breath as he turned around to look at Malfoy. "Yeah?" he asked; he was done eating anyway.

* * *

Draco gritted his teeth against responding to Weasley's comment. Instead, he looked at Potter's face and strangely it calmed him. _Weird_. "I just wanted to know if you would like to come help me with the tests on my potion. I'm heading down there now," Draco said hesitantly.

* * *

"Yeah sure," Harry agreed. The potion's progress was actually fairly interesting, even when his friends were shocked that he would rather go to the dungeons with Malfoy then stay and chat with them, and he wanted to know how it would be tested.

"See you guys in class," Harry said with a jaunty wave as he followed Malfoy out the door.

* * *

Draco smiled as they left. He hadn't been sure that Potter would want to come back down to the Potion's classroom with him, but he'd been elated that the Gryffindor had. When they arrived they found another student, a Fourth Year, scrubbing cauldrons to serve his detention duties.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk at the front of the room clearly marking papers. The man glared at Potter but otherwise took no notice of them. Draco removed a couple of his vials from the cupboard in which he'd stored them and set them down carefully on one of the tables.

"So, we'll test for poisons and any irregularities in possible effects the potion might have. A bezoar should soak up any poisonous residue it may contain, becoming denser with an increase in size if any is present."

* * *

Harry nodded as he watched Malfoy, honestly interested in the whole project. He glanced to Snape every now and then but the man seemed preoccupied with his grading, leaving them to their work. "What if it is poisonous? Would you have to start all over again?" he queried, grimacing at the thought of all that lost work.

* * *

"Not quite," Draco took a bezoar from off the shelf, "I mean, yes I'd have to remake the potion, but I know which possibly poisonous ingredients I'd have to find a substitute for, and knowing what interacts together also makes it easier. But, I'm fairly certain we won't have that problem and this won't be poisonous."

They poured the vials of potion into an empty cauldron and dropped the stone into it. After a minute or so they scooped it out – it looked and felt the same.

"Looks like it passed that test," Draco sighed out in relief. He then taught Potter a few spells to perform on the potion that would test it for possible side-effects.

* * *

Harry had never been much of a fan of Potions, mainly thanks to Snape and his brutalities, but working with Malfoy was interesting and even a bit fun. He enjoyed seeing how everything interacted with each other as the Slytherin explained the various ways to him. Harry performed the spells on his half of the vials, feeling proud that none of them exploded at his efforts.

* * *

As Potter worked, Draco began testing the potency and effects of each individual ingredient and then their interactions with each other. He ran through a multitude of spells over the next hour, only pausing momentarily to glance at Potter's work. Professor Snape came over to observe their progress after finishing marking.

"Mr. Malfoy, has Mr. Potter here been helping you with this potion?" Professor Snape asked silkily.

"Yes, he has, sir," Draco answered, smirking as he looked into the man's dark, searching eyes.

"Why then should I mark you alone for something you have had help with?" his Professor remarked, looking decidedly ill as he was seemingly coming to a conclusion about what they were discussing.

"I can give you no reason why you should, sir," Draco answered honestly.

"In that case, I suppose I will just have to mark Potter for this potion as well," the man stated disdainfully.

"I believe so, sir," Draco retorted, smiling as he looked at Harry's confused expression, "Sir, may I have your permission to test this properly tomorrow?"

"You will have to find yourself a wolf, Mr. Malfoy, but I do not see why not..." Professor Snape glared at him for a moment, " _unless_ of course the tests you have completed today prove either inconclusive or are unsuccessful."

"No, they have turned out well. Thank you, sir."

Snape nodded and swept away, moving to the boy across the room doing his detention with eyes full of fear.

* * *

Harry had smiled as he watched their conversation. It was weird to see Snape interacting with someone without getting angry or deducting points.

"I didn't really help _all_ that much," he pointed out when Snape left them alone again, "You did all of the research and all of the brewing, I just did whatever you told me to do."

Shaking his head Harry continued, "You should have all the credit for this, not me, after all I couldn't have done anything myself without your instruction." He placed his wand on the table and looked at the vials of potion, "So, how are we getting a hold of a werewolf to test this on?" he wondered.

It was nice that he would be getting a good grade in Potions class because of this, because of helping Malfoy with his potion, and he smiled at the boy for basically handing him the grade on a silver platter. He would never have gotten one otherwise from Snape.

* * *

"Well, I believe you've helped enough to deserve the marks and oddly enough Professor Snape has apparently agreed, however unlikely that may seem." Draco cleaned the table up as they spoke. "You just spent over an hour helping me test this potion, Potter."

The tests had shown everything to be exactly as it was brewed to be, with only one thing he hadn't accounted for. He might need to mix something into it to relieve any itching, which he only now thought of.

"We don't need a real werewolf, just a regular wolf for now," Draco grinned mischievously, "Would you like to accompany me on a dangerous expedition into the Forbidden Forest after classes tomorrow?"

* * *

"I guess I'm alone here on thinking I don't deserve this then," Harry said laughing at the absurdity of the situation. The two Slytherin's who supposedly despised him the most were the reason he was getting a good grade in Potion's class, _bizarre_.

"So, what will happen to this wolf if you give it the potion? Will it just turn into an adorable, harmless puppy?" he asked grinning. "And, I suppose I can come with you into the forest."

* * *

"I actually have no idea what it will do to the wolf, I mean transformation wise. It will be similar enough to a werewolf to be able to test for side-effects that a spell would be unable to inform us about," Draco rubbed the back of his neck as he explained. It was unfortunate that the wolf might be injured, but there was no other was to do this without just using an actual werewolf. "The potion won't even be in full effect anyway because technically there is still one ingredient we won't be adding and can't add until it is tested on a real werewolf."

* * *

"And what ingredient is that? I mean, wouldn't it change to whole thing if you add something new to it? What if it makes it poisonous or something?" Harry asked, confused as he helped Malfoy store the vials back in the cupboard. Potion creation was way too complex for him, he realized as his head began to ache.

* * *

Draco snorted, "That's unlikely, if not completely infeasible. The addition is a human genome sample, or more specifically the werewolf's own human DNA." It really was fairly complicated to explain. "You see, the potion has to be taken in werewolf form... we're going to basically infect it to be a human, similar to how it was infected in the first place as a werewolf, just without the whole biting condition." Draco had no idea if Potter was following along or not so he simplified, "His werewolf self will be infected by his own human DNA."

* * *

"Well, that kind of makes sense," Harry said, nodding as they left the classroom. He wondered how they were going to try and make a werewolf take the potion but didn't mention it out loud. "Wouldn't the potion kill the wolf if there's nothing it can transform into?" he asked instead, looking to the blonde and hoping the answer was that it would not die, as that seemed a little cruel to just kill the poor wolf. He already felt sad for the thing, but Malfoy needed to test his potion somehow before human tests could occur.

* * *

"Unfortunately that's a possibility, though I'm hoping against the wolf dying." Draco pushed the door open for Potter and followed behind him as they left. "But, I'd rather test it on a wolf than a human first, and I'm not just going to add some human DNA and chance accidentally turning the poor thing human or something. That would be cruel."

* * *

"You could use dog DNA and see if it would transform into a regular dog instead," Harry suggested as they entered the Slytherin Common Room, "It would be better than killing the poor thing." They walked down the hall and into Malfoy's room and Harry sat down on his mattress on the floor and kicked off his shoes. "I guess we need to find a wolf in the first place." Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head, still tired from being a bit hung-over from the party.

* * *

"The potion was created to act with a human component, not a dog one... I don't have a clue as to what would happen if we used dog DNA, and really I'd rather not just go around adding different substances to the potion." Draco noticed Harry sitting on the mattress and he knelt down in front of him, "C'mere," he said as he helped pull the boy's shirt up over his head, reaching out to grab at his waist and kiss him soundly when it was tossed aside.

* * *

Harry had been about to say something but then Malfoy was holding onto him and kissing him, and he forgot about speaking and just melted into it. One of his hands rested on Malfoy's chest, feeling his pulse beating rapidly through the soft, thin shirt, and he held onto the blonde's shoulder with the other.

It felt good having those lips pressing insistently against him, tongues dipping out to touch tentatively, and Harry just decided to let go of his worries for now – after all, something so enjoyable couldn't be so terribly wrong.

* * *

He licked at Potter's lips and his mouth dropped open with a gasp, allowing Draco access to explore the crevice with his tongue, entangling it around the wet muscle inside, battling for dominance as their teeth clacked together at the roughness of their kiss.

A shirtless Potter was fantastic in Draco's opinion, and he took his time rubbing his hands down the boy's shivering sides before exploring that broadly muscled chest, pulling away from Potter's mouth to lightly suck a path down his neck.

* * *

Tilting his head to the side to allow Malfoy better access, Harry tangled his hands into Malfoy's fine, blonde hair. "Damn," he breathed out, shuddering as he felt teeth scrape across his skin. He couldn't believe he was giving into Malfoy so easily, that it took almost nothing for him to lose control and let the boy do what he wanted with Harry's body. His hand snaked down Malfoy's body and he pulled at the bottom of his shirt, trying to lift it up, wanting to feel the skin underneath.

* * *

Quickly, Draco brought his hands up to his shirt and began undoing the buttons at the top, still brushing his lips across Potter's skin, moving down to lick at his collar bone. When his nimble fingers finished their task he moved lower to unbutton his pants as well, relieving the pressure of his growing erection. Draco let his hands slip under the boy's arse and lifted him up into his lap, groaning into his ear as he gently bit down on the lobe.

* * *

Harry moaned desperately as he straddled Malfoy, gripping his shoulders as their bodies met, chests heaving into one another as they crashed their mouths together for another kiss. His tight leather pants were rather restrictive but he didn't want to stop, couldn't move his mouth away, and just ground himself into the body underneath him searching for some kind of friction.

* * *

Draco gasped into Potter's mouth as their hips collided, their hard lengths pressing into each other through their clothes. There still wasn't enough pressure. He reached his hand between their bodies and brought it to the front of Potter's pants... _oh right, leather, gods that must be painful_. Draco grabbed his wand from the floor and muttered a spell, and suddenly the boy was pants-less.

"Mmhm," Draco said as their bodies met without the offending garment in the way. They pressed together desperately a few times. "Can I?" he questioned with a little whimper as he reached for the front of Potter's boxers.

* * *

Harry had sighed at the removal of his pants, pressing his hips closer to Malfoy now, revelling in the feeling of their bodies moving together. "Damn, please," he mumbled, pushing his face against Malfoy's shoulder and leaving small kisses there, biting down when the hand finally touched him. Soothingly, he licked at the mark he'd made and then groaned as that hand moved his boxers out of the way to grip his cock tightly.

* * *

Draco grasped Potter's hard, leaking cock and stroked teasingly, twisting his wrist just so, and stopping at the head to swipe his thumb along it every other stroke. The way Potter was moving his hips was driving him insane and he reached down with his free hand to draw himself out of his pants, moaning when the air hit his hot skin.

"Fuck... _ah_ , need to feel you," he muttered, moaning between the words as he pushed Potter down onto the mattress. He drew his cock alongside his, grabbing them both in his hand now and stroking them together, thrusting his hips forward hard as Potter wrapped his legs around his thighs.

* * *

Harry just continued thrusting his hips, unable to stop for anything, "Shit, hurry–hurry up, please." He cupped his hand around the back of Malfoy's neck and brought his head down to kiss him. All he could think of were those hands working him to completion and that wicked mouth that did wonders to his body.

* * *

Moaning out, the sound caught deep in his chest, Draco pushed faster and stroked harder, pre-come slicking his hand and causing a sweet, nearly unbearable friction. He looked into Potter's suddenly open eyes, staring into that shifting green sea that seemed to be almost swallowed up by the black of his pupils, "Oh... shit," he whimpered between gasps, "come for me, Harry."

* * *

Harry's back arched upward as he cried out in pleasure, coming into Malfoy's hand, the waves of pleasure his orgasm brought making him shiver. "Fuck... _fuck, Draco_..." he panted, looking at him with a dazed, slack-jawed expression.

* * *

Draco thrust erratically into his now slick hand and came as Potter said his name, coating the boy's stomach before nearly collapsing on top of him as he gasped out for breath. He managed to roll over onto his side and he gave the boy's shoulder a quick kiss.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Harry panted, his chest moving fast as he attempted to catch his breath. He sleepily searched for his wand and when he had it in hand he mumbled a quick cleaning spell before his arm dropped back to his side. "Shit," he whispered into the quiet room. They had done it again... for the second time that day. He turned his head to look at Malfoy.

* * *

He felt like he could pass out any second; Draco's eyes were closed and he breathed heavily through his nose feeling the warmth of Potter's body against his side. Not wanting to fall asleep on the mattress with his dick hanging from his pants, he opened his eyes to find Potter already looking at him, and said, "My bed's more comfortable."

* * *

"You can go over there then," Harry told him as he pulled his boxer's up. Of course for Malfoy it was all about the sex, they would never cuddle or anything of that sort, and Harry wondered why he felt so disappointed knowing that. He looked up at the ceiling and yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he waited for the boy to head to his own bed.

* * *

"I meant that we should both go lay on my bed," Draco said, tucking himself back into his boxers and pulling his pants off. "This bed is way too small and one of us is likely to fall out of it." He rested his head upon Potter's chest and began lazily drawing circles across his tanned olive skin.

* * *

Harry shivered at the gentle touch and the corners of his lips twitched up into a half-smile. "Mmm... maybe you're right," he said, looking down at the mess of blonde hair on his chest. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open already; feeling so relaxed and content that if they didn't move soon he felt he could probably fall asleep at any time.

* * *

Sighing in agreement, Draco's fingers slowed their progress as his eyes started to droop shut. He was quite comfortable and very satisfied – Harry somehow making him feel both safe and warm. Within seconds he was asleep.

* * *

He laughed quietly when he realized that Malfoy had fallen asleep on him. Harry ran a hand through the soft, light hair and stared down into the boy's peaceful face. Pulling up the covers he quickly fell asleep as well.


	4. For The Fun Of It

Draco awoke bright and early the next morning. Of course that was just an expression as he had no windows in his bedroom, so it was more like dim and early. But it was a good thing as they actually had classes to attend this particular morning. McGonagall would have their heads if they turned up late. Draco looked to the sleeping boy beside him, "Mmhm, Potter... time to wake up," he told him quietly.

* * *

Groaning and burying his face into his pillow, Harry mumbled something before realizing Malfoy wouldn't be able to hear what he'd said. Still half-asleep he brought his mouth up out of the fabric long enough to stubbornly say, "No." He'd had such a good dream while he slept and it'd been the first night in years that he had slept so well. He hadn't woken even once in the middle of the night like he usually did.

* * *

Draco smiled and pressed his face into Potter's hair, inhaling the scent of the boy before speaking again, "If you don't get up I'll be forced to ravish you again." He poked Potter in the side and intertwined their legs. "So, by all means... stay sleeping," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Harry turned his head to the side slowly and yawned. "What?" he asked, opening one eye to gaze blurredly at the blonde. He was still half asleep and hadn't caught what the Slytherin had said, only felt their bodies move close together.

* * *

Draco chuckled and nuzzled up into Potter's neck and left small kisses along his skin. "I said... I'll be forced to ravish you if you if you don't get up. We have classes, y'know." He sat up and rolled onto him, still smirking, and put his hands on either side of Potter's head.

* * *

"Mmm, we'll be late," Harry protested weakly, knowing that as soon as he felt Malfoy's mouth again he wouldn't be able to resist him. "I don't think Professor McGonagall will accept it," he added, finally realizing that he had classes to attend.

* * *

"We have a few minutes," Draco murmured as he leaned down to Potter's lips, "We have to be quick," he whispered against them, reaching his hand down between the boy's legs to grasp his hardening cock. Draco stroked it teasingly before pushing his hands down the elastic to hold him properly. He sped up the pace, biting down on Potter's bottom lip and groaning out.

* * *

Harry moaned and squirmed, reaching his hand out to push Malfoy's clothes aside and stroke him as well, wanting to hear him moan out his pleasure. "Fuck... Malfoy... mhmm," Harry whimpered, moving his hips to thrust into the blonde's hand.

* * *

"Yes. It's Draco, Potter... my name is Draco" he hissed out, moving his hips and moaning against his skin as they pulled each other off. It didn't take long before they were both panting out their release.

"As wonderful as that was we need to get dressed," he said with a laugh, kissing Potter a few times before getting up to do so.

* * *

"You expect me to jump right out of bed after _that_?" Harry mumbled, still trying to catch his breath from his orgasm. He slowly got up, stretching his limbs before standing, glaring at Malfoy the whole while. Harry wasn't a morning person and he probably would never be one. He left Malfoy getting dressed and shuffled into the bathroom to take a shower and wake himself up.

* * *

"Yes, because we're going to be late if you don't, and _I_ for one do not want to have to explain to McGonagall the reason why both of us couldn't show up to her class on time," Draco explained with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as he watched Potter crawl out of bed. He threw on his clothes and swung his leather bag across his shoulder, making sure all his school work was inside before following Potter out and into the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth.

* * *

Harry sped up a little when he saw Malfoy was done and waiting for him. He got dressed quickly and was ready only a few minutes after the other boy, even if his tie was a little crooked. "Do we have time for breakfast?" he wondered, grabbing his own bag from the corner and stuffing his Potions book inside. Harry was still fairly tired but he was sure that would pass once he got to class.

* * *

"Not really," he told him, adjusting the strap of his bag before calling Daisy as they walked from the room. Draco asked for some quick hand-held breakfast they could eat on the way and she returned with two cream cheese filled bagels. They ate silently as they walked down the corridors to their Transfiguration class, finally arriving just as class was starting.

"See you later," he told the boy, turning away to find a table.

* * *

Harry nodded and finished off his bagel quickly before taking his usual seat next to Ron.

"Man, you were almost late," Ron whispered to him.

"Yeah, I know, but only almost," he responded with a grin, whispering back at him as they pulled their books out.

"What did Malfoy make you do this morning? Clean his shoes?" Ron asked with a grimace.

Harry tried to fight off the blush he knew was making its way onto his face. He wasn't about to tell Ron the real reason why he'd almost been late. "Nothing, it was nothing."

* * *

Draco was having difficulty trying to transfigure his toad into an acceptable teapot. Distracted by the dark messy hair he spotted out of the corner of his eye, he tried to concentrate on his spell and not Potter but couldn't quite manage to do so. The day was going to take forever if he kept it up – Draco sighed at his once again failed spell and felt like dropping his head down onto the tabletop in frustration. He still had double DADA next class, then Arithmancy and Potions after lunch, but all Draco wanted to do was go back down to the dungeons and tuck Potter back into his bed.

* * *

The blonde Slytherin was prominently on Harry's mind throughout the day but luckily he had his friends and fellow Gryffindor's to distract him until lunchtime. He chatted with Neville as they walked into the Great Hall, his eyes scanning the Slytherin table until they spotted Draco Malfoy, trying not to be too obvious about it as he nodded in agreement to what his friend had just said.

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione at the table, listening to them bicker about some thing or another, and wondered about what would happen the moment he and Malfoy were together again in Malfoy's room.

* * *

Sighing as he sat down at the tables to eat, Draco poured himself a steaming cup of coffee first thing, practically downing the contents in moments. It felt like someone was watching him and he lifted his gaze from the platters of food to figure out who it was. Potter. He winked at the boy when their eyes met from across the crowded hall and Draco couldn't stop a smirk from forming when Potter immediately turned away, a faint blush across his face.

After lunch Draco muddled through Arithmancy class, twirling his quill between his fingers impatiently as he listened to Professor Vector's lecture on Chinese Numerology. He was happy when the day was almost over with only his favourite class left. Draco headed down to the Potion's classroom with a small smile.

* * *

It was the first time ever that Harry somehow found himself looking forward to Potion's. He'd actually ceded to Hermione's nagging and had been studying much harder for the year. It was his last year after all. And, because of Harry's sudden inclusion in the grading of Malfoy's potion it was likely he would be getting fairly decent marks. He was quite happy about it all, which was different from his usual indifference toward his Potion's grades.

Harry sat in his usual seat beside Ron as Professor Snape glided into the room.

* * *

"The Draught of Living Death," Snape intoned as he swept up to the blackboard and began to write down a list of ingredients with his flowing script, "It brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. It is a draught that is extremely dangerous if not used with caution. Maximum caution is required."

Draco jotted down the ingredients off the blackboard as his Professor continued on in his silky no-nonsense voice. "This potion will require competence and precision, and I will not tolerate any bumbling around in this classroom. Potter, Zabini, switch places," the man directed, also forcing many of the other students to move to different seats and partner with people they would not have normally chosen.

Grinning as Potter came to sit next to him, Draco moved his notes to the edge of the table and set up his cauldron. At least with himself as Potter's partner the boy had a chance of learning how to brew this particular potion properly.

* * *

Under regular conditions Harry would've complained about the partner change, but he knew that with Malfoy as his partner instead of Ron there was greater of chance of completing the potion without an explosion. "Of course he would pair us together," he said with a grin at Malfoy as he opened his book to the right page, "Merlin, these are a lot of ingredients."

* * *

"Not as many as the Werewolf potion," Draco snorted, "It is advanced for a reason, Potter. Most of the class won't even come close to producing it properly, if any at all." They both got up and left the table to gather the ingredients they needed from the storage cupboards.

"Are you still coming with me after supper to catch that wolf?" Draco asked as they returned, filling the cauldron with water and setting the heat to simmer.

* * *

"Sure," Harry responded, "even though I'm not sure who you expect to catch one. Do you have a plan?" He started to cut one of the plants as the directions instructed in his textbook, putting the pieces into a small bowl and moving onto the next ingredient on the list. He looked over to Ron, who didn't seem very happy with the outcome of his partnership with Zabini, before turning back to Malfoy and the potion.

* * *

"We'll wing it," Draco replied as he poured the required amount of Infusion of Wormwood into the cauldron and then the powdered Root of Asphodel that Harry had ground up. The potion turned lilac and Draco stirred it twice clockwise. "We're wizards, we'll figure something out and catch it. I'm just not looking forward to going into the Forbidden Forest to do so – that place gives me the creeps."

* * *

Harry smirked and raised his eyebrow at the comment. "Scared, Malfoy?" he mocked, remembering the time they had been in the forest together their first year. He kept cutting and grinding ingredients as Malfoy took care of the rest of the directions.

* * *

"Yes," he replied, taking the Sopophorous Bean from Potter's hands and replacing it with a bowl of ingredients. Draco gestured toward the cauldron, "Here, you're doing that wrong, I'll take the bean, you can turn the heat up until it's bubbling heavily and then add the Valerian Root in small increments." He picked up his small silver cutting knife and crushed the bean to release all of it's juices.

When they both finished their tasks he added the juice from the bean and watched as the potion became nearly clear as if they were looking into water. "Now stir it seven times clockwise and once counter-clockwise, making sure you're precise. And then that's it and hopefully it turns out."

* * *

Harry did as he was told, focusing entirely on the potion and stirring it the proper amount of times. He didn't want to mess it up, wanting to get a decent grade for once and for some reason felt that doing a good job might impress Malfoy in some way. Looking into the cauldron when he was finished, Harry hoped it turned out the way it was supposed to.

* * *

Giving Potter a nod and a smile when they had finished, Draco was content with the look and smell of the potion and waved Professor Snape over to test it. It had actually been pleasant working with Potter, he was surprised to think, and the boy wasn't completely horrible at potions when he had direction. He waited tensely as Snape dropped a single green leaf onto the surface of their potion. It disintegrated instantly.

"Well done. You have completed the potion exact," Snape drawled, "ten points to each of your respective houses. Clean up your workspace and leave."

* * *

Grinning, Harry cleaned up the table quickly as Malfoy returned the ingredients to their proper places. He had never received house points from Snape before, let alone finished a potion to his Professor's satisfaction. He looked over to Ron, who seemed to have calmed down some what, but was still looking unhappy. Zabini was grinning widely at Ron's discomfort. Harry looked back at Malfoy when the boy returned to the table, "Now what?"

* * *

"Well, we could take an early supper or you can wait to eat with your friends," Draco said as they slung their bags over their shoulders and left the classroom together, the only students that were done their potion. He called Daisy to drop off their bags in his room so they needn't lug them through the whole castle.

* * *

"If we're going to go catch a wolf I suppose it would be better to eat now and get going soon. I'd rather not go into the forest when it's completely dark outside," Harry responded with a shrug and looking at Malfoy. He didn't mention the fact that he was excited about getting back to the blonde's room and finding out what would happen between them once they got there. He wanted to know sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Okay, let's eat in the kitchens then. Their not too far from here." They entered to the bustling of all the house-elves darting around to prepare dinner for the Great Hall later. Sitting at a table in the corner to eat, Draco drank his coffee and even got one of the elves to give him a container of the stuff to take with him when they went outside.

He ate until he was full and couldn't possibly eat another bite. Then they left the castle and headed toward the forest, the treetops casting a looming shadow over the grounds as they got nearer. "I really do hate this place," Draco said with an involuntary shudder, "My first visit was the first time I had ever laid eyes on true evil."

* * *

Harry was about to say something about Lucius Malfoy being an evil bastard but was clever enough to keep the comment to himself. "You shouldn't drink so much coffee, it only makes you more jittery and nervous than you should be," he pointed out instead.

He had seen so many terrible things that the forest didn't scare him much any more – not that he wanted to be caught in there when the sun went down anyway. "We could try stunning a wolf, couldn't we?" Harry suggested, trying to think of how they would capture one still.

* * *

"Shit no, coffee calms my nerves. Tea's too weak. I'm addicted now." Draco said with a laugh at the doubtful look on Potter's face. They walked to the edge of the trees and paused to look around before both ducking in under a large tree. It was much darker in the forest, with the sun hiding behind the branches.

"I was thinking of using that spell as well, but it might not be fast enough. Maybe an Impediment Jinx would work better first because it encompasses a larger area and then stun it, stopping it in it's tracks." They wandered the forest as light slowly trickled away and they were moving through dim shadows.

Suddenly a growl sounded behind them, then in front, and also on either side. They were surrounded by a pack of wolves. The four beasts snarled and gnashed their teeth together as they circled around them slowly. "Shit," Draco whispered, panicking as he clutched his wand tight.

* * *

Harry bit his lip as he tried to think of something to do, something that could save the both of them. Four wolves were hard to fight when they were spread out. Any of them could leap to attack at any time and if they stunned one the others might catch them off guard. Fear made Harry's brain work slow.

"Fuck, fuck... fuck," he hissed out and pressed his back to Malfoy's so they could keep their eyes on all the wolves. He closed his eyes for a second and bit his tongue. It gave him an idea, not the greatest idea, but it was something. Harry breathed out deeply and let out a few hesitant hisses. He spoke in Parseltongue hoping to scare the wolves off with the sounds. And if that didn't work then maybe he could get any nearby snakes to help.

* * *

The wolves stopped slinking forward and tilted their heads to the side at the sound. They were not frightened but they were wary because they knew venomous snakes lived in the forest. After a moment they became slightly disinterested in their prey and slunk back into the foliage, eyes still glowing and watching them.

"We need to catch one without the others attacking," Draco whispered to Potter as they watched the wolves laying in wait.

* * *

"I'd rather they leave and we find a lone wolf," Harry said before switching back to Parseltongue, asking for help and hoping a snake might show up to scare the wolves off because he wasn't too sure how long his hissing would hold the wolves off for.

* * *

Draco shivered at the sounds Potter was making. If it wasn't for his fear of the wolves eating them he would've probably been very turned on by it. "I have an idea... follow my lead," Draco said as he recklessly crept closer to the wolves.

"Alarte Ascendare!" he shouted in succession and watched as all four of the wolves shot high into the air, "Now stun them!" He and Potter managed to stun them together and they hit the ground immobilized after only a second or two. "Fuck," Draco said, panting as he realized what they had just done, leaning down and clutching his knees with his head down between them.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and breathed harshly through his nose. His eyes shot open when he heard the sibilant tones of a snake. The massive creature came dangerously close to Malfoy. "No!" Harry hissed, pushing the blonde aside as he tried to command the great snake not to attack, "Do not attack! I needed help with the wolves, not this person."

"The man is your friend?" the snake asked as it drew away from them a foot or so.

"Yes, I suppose he is," Harry replied, biting his lip. "Thanks for the help, you can leave us now," he added and watched as the snake dipped it's large head in a bow before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Draco hit the ground hard, shock running through his body as he saw the gigantic snake. "Wha-what did you say to that thing?" he asked as he picked himself out of the leaves and wiped the dirt from his bottom.

* * *

"Well, I was asking it for help with the wolves but it thought you were my enemy." Harry sighed and shook his head, relieved he had prevented the snake from eating Malfoy. "I told him to not attack you and to go away... basically."

* * *

"Oh," Draco said sheepishly, "If I had known that I might have waited." He spelled his pants clean as he was getting no where using only his hands to wipe off the dirt. "Thanks for saving me then. My hero," Draco teased as he leaned over and gave Potter a chaste kiss.

"Well, we should get the hell out of here now before something else decides to attack," he said when he moved away. Draco chose one of the wolves at random and levitated it ahead of them as they left the forest.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but blush at Malfoy's words and the kiss. He followed the blonde with a grin, "I wouldn't mind saving you again." On the way out of the forest he made sure nothing was following them and grinned when they reached the castle doors, "You're not going to just levitate the wolf through the castle, are you?"

* * *

"Sure, why not?" Draco asked, sighing in relief at being out of the forest and back at the castle. "I'm going to give it to Snape to keep for me until tomorrow. I don't have anywhere to house a wolf."

* * *

"Well, go on then," Harry said and laughed as he held the door open for him. The first students started screaming as soon as Malfoy stepped into the Entrance Hall and it made him laugh even harder at their reactions. "That's why," he said casually and followed Malfoy down to the dungeons. Nearly every student they came across backed away quickly with a gasp as they saw the levitating wolf.

* * *

It amused Draco to see the students in shock over something so minuscule. The wolf was unconscious, it wasn't as if he was levitating a feral awake creature through the castle. "Well at least we keep things interesting around here," he said, laughing out. He handed the wolf over to Snape with the promise that he would be back tomorrow and the man took the wolf and caged it in his rooms.

It was just after dark when they got back to Draco's room and he mentioned needing a shower. "You should have one too," he remarked, seeing the dirt smudges all over Harry's arms that he had left behind when he'd pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Looking down at himself and seeing that he was covered in dirt too, Harry nodded. "Yeah, probably," he said, not moving to the bathroom. He would have a shower when Malfoy was done having his. His thoughts turned to what it would be like showering with the boy and he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking it could be exiting. "You think we should maybe shower together? Save water, y'know?" he said quietly and tried not to blush.

* * *

"I like that idea," Draco said, trying not to leer too obviously at the boy. He looked Harry up and down seductively, licking his lips at the thought of him naked and wet, and within touching distance. "We can even lock the door."

Draco grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him into the bathroom, making sure it was empty before locking it with a spell. He turned to the shy Gryffindor standing around and looking unsure. "Strip," Draco said softly, eyes burning with lust.

* * *

He bit his lip and slowly stripped out of his clothes, thoughts of Malfoy all wet and soapy urging him on. Harry felt warm inside, his stomach knotting up in anticipation and hesitation all at the same time. He struggled with the tight leather pants but had them removed quicker than usual, shivering when the cold air hit his skin.

* * *

Draco's eyes never left Potter's form, even as he removed his own clothes, watching as more and more skin was revealed to him. They both stood shivering and naked before each other. He moved forward at once and took Potter into his arms, kissing him as they stumbled into the shower together. One of them reached down to turn the shower on and water rushed down their bodies as they pressed tightly to each other under the flow.

* * *

Slinging his arms around Malfoy's neck, their kisses becoming messy and passionate, Harry made little sighing noises – he couldn't get enough of Malfoy's mouth. He forgot who they were, that they were supposedly rivals, just let them be two teenage boys pleasuring each other. It felt good. Harry didn't think about what would happen when the week was over, he just revelled in the moment and let himself feel.

* * *

He ran his hands down Potter's arms, against his sides, and along his strong chest, stopping only to lightly graze his fingers over the hardening nipples he found there. Draco was addicted to the boy – addicted to the sounds spilling out of his mouth. He pushed Potter up against the wall of the shower, cupping his arse and kneading the tight muscles as he lifted him off the ground.

* * *

Harry wrapped his legs around Malfoy's waist and played with his wet hair as they kept kissing. He wished he could stay forever against the Slytherin's body, that time would stop and they wouldn't have to care about anything else as they got lost in each other's arms. He rocked his hips forward desperately searching for some friction. "Fuck... Draco," Harry whimpered as he dropped his head down onto the boy's shoulder.

* * *

"Harry. Yes..." Draco moaned out loudly as their cock's brushed together. His legs shook but he thrust back up against Potter's thrusting hips, over and over, leaving them both gasping at the feeling. He licked at the boy's jaw as he let one of his hands holding his arse wander. His fingers dipped down between his arse cheeks, gently brushing over Potter's tight puckered hole. It clenched and Draco swiped over it again, groaning as Potter moved against him faster.

* * *

Harry let out a deep moan and was first embarrassed about where Malfoy's hand was but then realized how good it felt. Odd, but good. "Fuck... do it again. Please," he demanded with a whimper, the pleasure starting to overwhelm him. Harry bit into Malfoy's shoulder. He didn't care if what they were doing was wrong or not, he just wanted that feeling again.

* * *

Draco pressed a finger against the spot, rubbing the skin lightly in a circular motion as they thrust their bodies together. He eventually started increasing the pressure as he teased Potter's hole and sucked the boy's tongue into his mouth. His finger tip suddenly dipped inside the tightness and he growled but didn't press it further yet, not wanting to hurt him.

* * *

Letting out another desperate moan, Harry's hips jerked forward hard. The finger felt strange but good, and for the first time he wondered what it would feel like if Malfoy fucked him. He blushed at the thought and then whimpered when Malfoy moved his finger a bit.

* * *

"Gods Potter... you're so tight," Draco moaned against Potter's lips, wiggling his finger. A little more of it sunk deeper into the boy's body. Draco's cock twitched erratically as he thought about being inside that tight heat. He circled his finger around, slowly working it further in and groaning. He just wanted to sink it deep but knew it would be too much for Potter's virgin arse. _Fuck_ , he was the first person inside of him, even if it was just his finger.

* * *

Harry's legs trembled and he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself up much longer. "Fuck, _please_... Draco, please... ne-need... _gods_ , need..." he pleaded, unsure what he needed, but knew he wanted more of the feeling. He was desperate for something even if he couldn't tell what it was. He just _needed_ Malfoy.

* * *

Draco bit down on Potter's collarbone at hearing his pleas. His finger was slowly going deeper, the muscles loosened from Potter pushing down against it now, it was over half way in. He twisted it around, crooking it upwards and finding the spot that would make Potter see stars.

* * *

"Fuck!" Harry screamed out Draco's name, arching his back in a way that looked painful and shooting his come out between them, his whole body shaking. He had never experienced such an intense orgasm, let alone the feeling of whatever it was Malfoy had reached inside him. His head dropped back down onto Malfoy's shoulder, too exhausted that he couldn't hold himself up any more.

* * *

Draco came a moment later from their cocks rubbing together, his length twitching hard as he emptied himself with a shout. He wrapped his arms around Potter's waist and helped hold him up as they rinsed off under the shower. That was intense.

They left the shower, leaning against one another, and Draco wrapped Potter in a large fluffy towel before grabbing one for himself. Stumbling out of the bathroom and back to his room, they collapsed onto his bed after shutting the door.

* * *

With his eyes closed, a smile on his lips, and the towel loosely wrapped around his waist, Harry realized he enjoyed the attention from Malfoy. It didn't mean he had feelings for him, but he liked the rough 'getting off' together as well as the soft kisses afterwards. Harry turned his head to the side to look at Malfoy. "What you did... felt amazing," he whispered shyly.

* * *

Pulling Potter into a sitting position so that the boy's back rested against his chest, Draco snatched the towel away from him, leaving him naked, and proceeded to dry his hair for him. "Mmm, I'm glad," he murmured as he rubbed the silky strands between the folds of the towel. "Just wait until you feel my cock deep inside you. I promise the word amazing will be all you'll be able to think of."

* * *

Harry chuckled but also blushed. He hummed at the feeling of Malfoy drying his hair. "Who said I'll let you fuck me?" he asked teasingly after a while. He hadn't planned on letting Malfoy take his virginity. On the other hand, so far the boy was a pretty great lover, as much as it pained Harry to admit.

* * *

"We'll see," was all that Draco replied, yawning as he finished drying Potter's hair. He pulled the covers back from his bed, removing his own towel before crawling underneath and gesturing for Potter to lay down beside him.

* * *

Harry smiled and rested his head on Malfoy's chest, tugging the blanket up higher. "If you say so," he whispered and closed his eyes. It was crazy what was happening between them but for a short moment Harry was glad he had lost the bet.

* * *

Draco fell asleep quickly, holding Potter in his arms as he lay on his back. He was content for now, enjoying the warm body pressed into his side and the feeling of the boy's breath sweeping gently across his chest.


	5. Taking Things Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Porn! Lots of porn. Just a warning.

He had a good sleep during the night, not waking once and without any bad dreams. Harry thought it might have something to do with sleeping with Malfoy and being held tight in his arms. He woke up when he heard someone's voice and realized it was Daisy trying to wake them both.

"Mr. Potter, sir, it's time to wake up. You'll miss breakfast," she said in her high squeaking voice.

* * *

Draco's arm went up over his face as he heard the high-pitched tone of Daisy's voice. He didn't want to get up, he was comfy and warm. "Fuck," he growled out, not wanting to go to Care Of Magical Creatures first thing in the morning.

* * *

Harry sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning, reaching a hand out to shake Malfoy's shoulder. "C'mon we can't be late," he said and then stretched his arms above his head.

* * *

"Mmm, I'll get up if I get a kiss," Draco mumbled, trying to pull the blankets up over his head. Screw Hagrid, he hated that class anyway.

* * *

Laughing softly Harry pulled the blankets away and pushed them down to the bed and off onto the floor. "You'll get one when you sit up," he said grinning, "C'mon, we don't have all morning."

* * *

"Ugghh..." Draco replied, shivering with the blankets gone and finally sitting up. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room. "There, I'm up," he said pointedly, looking to where Potter was putting on his pants.

* * *

Harry laughed again and leaned over to peck Malfoy's lips before continuing to fight with his pants for another minute or so until they were to his waist. "Do I really have to wear these all week?" he asked with a grimace.

* * *

"No. Though it is pretty amusing watching you struggling in and out of them every day," Draco said as he pulled on his own clothes followed by his school robes. "But we'll have to go pick you up something else. I'm not letting you wear those large rags again or decide for yourself. You've lost your clothes deciding privileges as long as I still have some sort of leverage to have a say about it. Lucky for you, us Seventh Years can go to Hogsmede whenever we want."

* * *

He huffed and finished dressing, but he was glad he'd be able to get something else to wear. The pants were a nuisance. "I guess I can live with that for now," Harry said as he fixed his tie and threw on his robes, "just nothing too ridiculous, please."

* * *

They finished getting ready and both headed outside to Hagrid's hut for class. "I wonder what horrifying creature we'll be forced to 'take care of' today," Draco sneered out loud when they arrived.

* * *

Harry looked to Malfoy and slapped his shoulder, "Hush you. It's really not that bad – just because you prefer dead animals as ingredients..." he trailed off and shook his head at the blonde.

"Some of the creatures are actually quite cute sometimes." It wasn't often, but Hagrid didn't always make them look after dangerous or illegal creatures. And who else was going to defend the half-giant, but Harry?

* * *

Draco just kept his mouth shut. He knew there was no sense in arguing about the fact that most of the animals were very dangerous. He saw Weasley staring with a frown at the two of them standing together and decided to glare back at him. Obviously the fiery tempered boy was jealous... too bad for him.

Smirking at the red-head's flushed face, Draco thought about what Potter and him really got up to behind closed doors. The weasel would likely burst a vein if he knew about what his best friend did with Draco when they were alone. He turned away to listen to Hagrid as the giant man brought forth a creature.

* * *

"Be right back," Harry said before moving over to stand beside Ron. "Hey." He smiled as he looked to his best friend and asked, "How did your potion with Zabini turn out?"

"Hey, it was horrible. Snape made us stay after class to clean up when it started spitting out green globs of goo," Ron replied, making a face that showed his displeasure.

* * *

Draco hid a grin behind his hand when he heard Weasley's voice and watched in amazement as Hagrid actually brought forward a cute, fuzzy animal. They took care of the fluff-ball rabbits that could hop higher than he was tall into the air, feeding them carrots and petting their soft fur.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said, trying to console Ron. He'd thought that Zabini, having been Malfoy's Potion's partner for so long, might have known what he was doing, but it was obvious that wasn't true. He moved back over to Malfoy tending his rabbit, enjoying the lesson and grinning at the blonde. "Told you it's not so bad," he said, laughing as he poked the boy's side.

* * *

"This time," Draco drawled as he fed the rabbit. Class was soon over and they went their separate ways to the their next classes and then met up in the Great Hall for lunch.

"So how about we meet at Madame Spinner's in about an hour for your clothes? That way you can wander around with your friends a bit first and I can pick up everything else I need," Draco suggested to Potter.

He also needed some time to think without Potter's green eyes anywhere in his proximity but he didn't need the Gryffindor aware of that.

* * *

"Sounds like a plan," Harry agreed with a smile. "I'll see you later then," he added before walking away and down to the little village with Ron, Hermione, and few other Gryffindor's, talking with some of his Quidditch team about their next match. He ignored any questions about what was up with the bet and distracted them all by buying a round of drinks. He had fun and drank some Butter-beer at Rosmerta's with them all before meeting up with Malfoy.

* * *

Draco finished up his lunch before heading into Hogsmede and wandering around in the shops for an hour or so. He gathered all sorts of sweets and goodies, stopping to pick up some potion ingredients and books, and even finding a few things at the joke shop to buy. Draco had even found a lubricant that sensed your favourite flavour and changed thusly.

He finally stopped outside the clothing shop and waited for Potter, leaning against the wall of the shop nonchalantly as he sucked on a bright red lollipop.

* * *

Harry smiled and waved his hand in greeting at seeing Malfoy already waiting for him when he arrived. He swallowed hard when he saw the boy sucking on the lolly, blushing fiercely as he watched his tongue swirl around the sticky treat. "Uhm, so..." he said, biting his lip. Harry gave up trying to talk and opened the door to the shop, trying to get the dirty thoughts of Malfoy's wicked mouth out of his head.

* * *

"Want a lick?" Draco asked smoothly, pulling the lollipop from his mouth and holding it out to Potter. The boy ignored him and they entered the store, immediately beginning to peruse through the stacks of clothing. Draco found a multitude of items he thought would look good on Potter and started making a pile. A middle aged, blonde witch introduced herself and asked if they needed any help.

"Can you take his measurements, please?" Draco asked politely, not looking up as he sorted through some clothes.

* * *

Shaking his head, Harry just watched Malfoy choosing clothes for him, letting the woman take his measurements with a sigh. When she was finished, Harry grabbed some random things from the pile Malfoy was making to look at what he'd chosen.

"Malfoy, I don't think I need this many clothes," he said after a while, eyes wide at the amount of things the blonde expected him to buy.

* * *

Draco scoffed, "You can never have too many clothes, Potter." He added more to the pile, a few good pairs of shoes and a lovely pair of dragon hide boots. "There are undergarments and socks in the pile too," he mentioned.

There _was_ quite a large amount of items, but Draco was hoping that if he provided Potter with a completely new wardrobe that the boy would get rid of most of his other stuff. When he was finished, Draco asked the lady for the total cost and told her to charge it to his own account.

* * *

"No, no... I can pay for that myself!" Harry protested as he walked up to the counter. He had more than enough money to buy everything for himself, he'd just never had any reason before this to spend so much on clothes.

"You don't need to pay for this," he said, setting his sack of money on the counter top with a sweet smile at the witch behind the till. Not that he really wanted to spend so much, but he probably did need a new wardrobe any way, and he'd had to do none of the actual shopping himself which was a bonus.

* * *

Quirking an eyebrow at Potter, Draco stepped forward, "Are you filthy rich like I am, Harry?" he asked, purposefully using the boy's given name, his voice beginning to take on that distinctive drawl when he really wanted something.

"Do you have _so_ much money that you have no idea what to do with it all? Because _I do_. And I want to buy this for you. I'm the one forcing you to get all of it anyway."

Draco picked up the sack of money from the counter and thrust it back into Potter's hands. "Just think of it as seven years worth of birthday presents or something." He gave Potter a wide, winning grin.

* * *

"You're crazy," Harry said, laughing and shaking his head in disbelief, "Well, thank you then." He grabbed the bag the witch handed him, magicked to hold all of the items within even though it was normal in size. "I suppose I should sort out some of my old things now that I have these," Harry said, gesturing to the bag of clothes, "Otherwise nothing will fit in my wardrobe."

* * *

"I could come help, if you want? We could have a bonfire," Draco joked, though he wasn't actually joking and would be thrilled to burn all of Potter's old clothes if given the chance. "So, what should we do now? Want to get a drink?"

* * *

"If you dare to come up to the Gryffindor Tower with me," Harry said with a shrug. "I guess a drink doesn't sound too bad," he admitted and they walked together to the Three Broomsticks. Most of the students were already heading back to the castle so it was easy to find a table.

* * *

They sat across from each other at a small table and ordered their drinks. Draco ordered a large coffee with a shot of whiskey in it. "I'll go to your tower. I've never been - always wanted to see how the other side lived," he said as he sipped his hot drink.

* * *

Harry had another butter-beer and chuckled at Malfoy's remark. "Well I can take you up there," he said, "but my fellow Gryffindor's won't be too happy about it I bet. I can always say that you forced me to bring you because of the bet." He grinned at the Slytherin and took a swig of his drink.

* * *

"Won't that be a riot," Draco stated, laughing at the possibility of it being true, "Could be fun I suppose." They drank in silence as people mulled about around them.

"So, we do the clothes thing, then supper, wolf tests... we'll probably need a shower afterwards, then I'll ravish you, and lastly sleep. That's my plan for the day. What do you think, sound good to you?" Draco said with a smirk, licking the coffee from his lips as he stared across the table at Potter.

* * *

Harry bit his lip and looked around to make sure no one had heard the blonde. He was kind of speechless. Draco Malfoy was a giant flirt. The weird thing was that he was flirting with him... had been basically since the night of the party.

He had no idea what Malfoy was expecting from him but it sent a thrill of something through his body.

"If that's your plan I guess I can follow it for now. First I need to try my clothes on." He grinned a little and finished off his beer.

* * *

Draco emptied the rest of his cup in one swallow and pushed his chair back to stand, leaving a few galleons on the table to pay for their drinks. "Well, if I have to watch you getting in and out of your clothes it might not be in that exact order."

* * *

Harry snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you'll have to hold yourself back then," he teased and stood up, "we can't not follow the plan, right?" Grinning even more, Harry grabbed his bag and left with Malfoy to walk back up to the castle. He was getting more comfortable with their closeness and enjoyed the little bit of teasing between them.

* * *

He pushed Potter with his shoulder as they made their way back, "Well, I assumed Gryffindor territory was out of bounds for that sort of thing any way. Don't want anyone catching us, right?" They reached the castle and Draco opened the door for Potter and followed him inside, letting him lead the way as he only had a general idea of where the brunette's common room was located.

"Also, following the plan makes sure I don't forget the things I want to do..." Draco walked alongside Potter and brushed their arms together, "though lately all I've wanted to do is keep you in my bed and throw the rest of my plans out the window," he said, smirking triumphantly at Potter's blush.

* * *

Harry grinned sheepishly, "I'm not so lucky as to have my own room, so maybe not. It would be awkward to try and explain anything if we were caught," he replied and then told the Fat Lady the password, waiting for the portrait to swing open before they could enter. He ignored the stares and glares from his house mates as he pulled Malfoy along straight to his room without stopping.

All of the rooms inhabitants were out so they didn't have to deal with explaining what Malfoy was doing there, or with Ron's temper. "I'll take a few things with me to your room for the rest of the week. The rest of it goes in here," Harry said, pointing to his wardrobe and setting the bag of clothes on his bed.

* * *

Draco kept his mouth shut as they moved through the common room and into Potter's shared bedroom. When the boy pointed out his wardrobe, Draco grimaced at the pieces of so called 'clothing' he saw inside. "Anything in here that you absolutely have to keep?" he asked, brandishing his wand.

* * *

"My clothes aren't _that_ bad," Harry said with a glare, pushing Malfoy out of the way to remove a few good shirts, a pair of jeans that actually fit, his robes, and his shoes from the wardrobe. "There, I don't need the rest of it," he said and put the things he had grabbed onto his bed. "Do you really want to set it all on fire?"

* * *

Draco turned and looked straight into Potter's face with a smirk before pointing his wand inside the wardrobe and casting Incendio. The clothes went up in flames and he waited for a couple minutes before extinguishing the fire and cleaning up the ashes and remaining scorched fabric.

"There," Draco said firmly with a feeling of accomplishment, and then started going through the new clothes, sorting them and putting them away, leaving out a few things for Potter to try on still.

* * *

Harry wasn't too sad about the loss of his clothes and he watched Malfoy sorting through his clothes with a grin. He put the things Malfoy had left out for him into his backpack to take with him down to the Slytherin's room and put his older clothes back inside the wardrobe. "Okay, I'm hungry now, I'll try those on for you later," he told the blonde with a little laugh.

* * *

"And I'll take them off of you later," Draco said suggestively and finished putting Potter's new things away. He walked over to the boy and threw him down onto one of the beds, kissing him soundly before pulling away and running a hand through his hair. "Just had to do that. Let's go to dinner."

* * *

"You just had to choose Ron's bed, right?" Harry said with a chuckle, his cheeks flushed and a dazed smile across his face. Malfoy was an amazing kisser, it had left him breathless. He took a few deep, calming breaths and followed Malfoy out of the room.

* * *

"Gods, that was Weasley's bed?" Draco asked with a grimace and a shudder, "My mistake, I'll stick to ravishing you in my bed."

* * *

In the Great Hall Ron glared at them both when they entered. "How could you bring this Slytherin scum into our room?" Ron asked Harry when he neared the tables.

* * *

He sobered up a bit once they were in the Great Hall at the sight of the fuming, scarlet red Gryffindor. "I forced him to, Weasley. Back off," Draco said in Potter's defence.

* * *

"I didn't ask you, did I?" Ron spat back at Malfoy. "You could have said 'no'!" He said, turning back to Harry, brows furrowing in confusion.

Harry shrugged and sat down to eat. He really couldn't have refused thanks to the bet, even though he had let Malfoy up to their rooms of his own free will, having nothing to do with the bet.

"Don't get so worked up about it Ron," Harry said simply, not in the mood to discuss Ron's problems with Malfoy. They could do that another time when Harry wasn't imagining all the things he wanted to do with the Slytherin after supper. Their relationship was becoming very strange.

* * *

Draco left to his own table, leaving Potter to deal with his red-headed friend's temper. He ate and chatted with his table mates, discussing the Quidditch practice he had booked for the next day. When he finished up his food, he bid them farewell and waited at the outer doors of the Great Hall, leaning his shoulder up against the wall and crossing his long legs to hold himself steady. Draco riffled through his bag for another lollipop.

* * *

Staying a bit longer with his friends so they wouldn't be so upset with him, Harry watched Malfoy leave the Hall with anticipation. Eventually he left the table and found the boy outside the room waiting for him. He groaned when he saw him with a lollipop again.

"You really enjoy teasing me, don't you?" he muttered as they left the hall to head down to the dungeons for Malfoy to perform the test on the wolf.

* * *

"Of course," Draco said, removing the sweet from his mouth with a wet 'pop'. "But I grabbed one for you this time," he said with a smile, bringing his hand forward from behind his back and holding out a lolly for Potter. They stopped in front of the doors to the Potion's classroom, "Time to play with the wolf," he said and then pushed the door open.

* * *

"Thank you," Harry said and slowly flicked his tongue out to taste the treat. "I bet the wolf is _totally_ looking forward to your 'playtime'." He chuckled a little – it wasn't really funny but he laughed anyway at the look on Malfoy's face. "I wonder what will happen to it," he added as they walked into the empty classroom.

* * *

"I guess we'll find out," Draco replied, watching Potter's lithe tongue circle the candy before it disappeared inside his mouth. "I see what you mean about the teasing," he commented, feeling a tightening of his pants at the sight. He looked away from Potter's mouth and knocked on the door to Professor Snape's private rooms.

* * *

"It's just fair that you get a taste of your own medicine," Harry said with a short laugh before Malfoy knocked. He realized he was actually going to get to see Snape's private rooms and wondered what they would look like.

Snape opened the door with his usual surly expression tinged with annoyance, "Finally here to take care of your wolf?"

* * *

"Yes, sorry sir," Draco said as his Professor pulled the door open and stepped aside to allow them both entrance. They followed the man through his sitting room to a bare room that held the wolf. Draco stunned it before levitating the cage and brought it out of the man's rooms and into the classroom. He cast Enervate on it after setting the cage down on the floor and grabbed his potion.

* * *

Harry had looked in wonder at Snape's living quarters. It felt kind of homey, surprisingly, and was a lot nicer than he had imagined it would be. He kept quiet and simply followed Malfoy around. "Any idea how we're going to get the wolf to take the potion?" Harry asked, watching the wolf stare at them through the cage, it's sharp teeth on display. He took a step back even though he knew the cage was strong and safe.

* * *

Draco thought for a moment and then summoned a large dish, filling it with water and banishing it into the cage. The wolf sniffed it first and then started to lap at the cool liquid, clearly very thirsty. "We might have to dilute it in some water," Draco said as they watched the wolf empty the dish. It looked up at them again, yellow eyes following their every movement, and tilted it's head to the side.

* * *

"You might be right, it still looks thirsty," Harry said and eyed the wolf. It didn't look as aggressive any more. "I think it'll drink it if you mix it in, as long as it can't smell the potion," he added, stepping up next to Malfoy, no longer as wary of the creature.

* * *

Summoning back the bowl from the cage he refilled it with water and then turned his back to the wolf, setting it on the table and pouring a few drops of his potion into it. He stirred it with a wooden spoon a few times and then gave it back to the animal. It was a good thing it was practically odourless.

* * *

Harry watched with interest as the wolf lapped at the liquid. "How long do you think it will be until it has a reaction to it?" he asked Malfoy, looking away to glance at the blonde briefly. "I really hope it doesn't die."

* * *

"It should take effect immediately," Draco replied as they watched the wolf intently. It finished the bowl of water and began scratching itself along it's front shoulders with it's hind leg. "Well we already knew that something for itching needs to be added," he commented and when nothing else obvious happened he shrugged, "I guess there's no other side-effects for now."

* * *

"That's good, even with the itching - as soon as you find a way to counteract that it'll be even better," Harry said, relieved the wolf hadn't dropped dead. "Shouldn't something else happen?" He frowned and looked back to Malfoy again. "Or do you think that's it?" The wolf looked at both of them and then barked loudly.

* * *

Draco tilted his head to the side and thought about what reactions his potion could have, pulling the stick of his finished lollipop from his mouth and tossing it into the trash. "I don't really know... since the potion wasn't made for quite this purpose it means that anything could happen. But since there's nothing for it to transform into it's likely nothing else _will_ happen." They continued watching the wolf for a few more minutes. "I'll see if it's possible for Professor Snape to keep an eye on it for one more night."

* * *

"You're lucky he's helping you in this way," Harry said, staring at the caged animal with a little pity. It seemed fine though so he shrugged and sat back onto the table top, swinging his legs and waiting for Malfoy to decide he was satisfied enough to leave the wolf in Snape's capable hands.

* * *

He hoped they could finally get back to Malfoy's room, and he thought that maybe he should feel somewhat ashamed of how desperate he was, but decided he didn't really care. Harry was just going to enjoy it as long as it was happening. He'd never been able to enjoy a sexual relationship with anyone before, so he was taking advantage of it, even if it was with Malfoy. He still couldn't really wrap his head around that part.

* * *

"Okay, why don't you head down and shower if you want to, and I'll go discuss this with him," Draco said, levitating the cage again but not stunning the creature as he wasn't sure how certain spells might react with the potion. "We have to discuss what my next step in this endeavour is going to be anyway and I'll probably have to find something to feed the wolf as well."

* * *

"Showering alone?" Harry asked and almost pouted but instead nodded. "I can't really bring anything productive to that conversation anyway I suppose," he realized and followed Malfoy back to the door to Snape's rooms. "Don't you think he has something to feed it already? I mean, he's had it for a whole night already, he surely fed him at some point."

* * *

"Maybe," Draco mused, "I'm sure you'll be fine alone and I won't be too long... I hope." He smiled and entered the rooms with the wolf floating out in front of him, finding his Professor sitting in a deep brown, oversized leather chair reading by a brightly lit fireplace. They discussed everything about his potion, all the tests and effects, eventually coming to an agreement that it seemed to work thus far and that a human subject could be provided for further testing.

He was fairly nervous about that. If he tested it on a person he'd find out for sure whether his potion was viable or not. Draco nodded as Professor Snape spoke of making plans to find a suitable candidate for the testing process and assured him that he would take the wolf for one more night before releasing it back into the forest.

"Are you sure you have everything in order, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked, sipping his scotch and staring him down with those black whirlpool eyes. Draco was sure he didn't just mean about the Potion. Snape never just talked plainly. There was always something else behind everything the man did.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied, keeping his answer simple as his mind whirled over possibilities.

* * *

Harry went down to the Slytherin common room. He left his bag of clothes in Malfoy's room and then quickly took a shower, locking the door behind him so no one could bother him, humming as he relaxed under the hot water. With a towel wrapped around his waist he returned to the room and pulled out a few of his new clothes to try on, wanting to see if they fit properly and suited him at all.

He actually liked most of the things Malfoy had picked out for him, though the pieces seemed tighter then he would have liked, but not nearly as bad as those damnable leather pants and clearly a lot more comfortable. He chuckled for a second as he held a pair of trousers up to check out the length.

* * *

Thanking the man for the help he had provided, Draco left Snape in peace and strolled back to his common room, going straight into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he wrapped a towel loosely around himself and went to check on Potter. The boy was dressed superbly in some of his new attire, form-fitting black jeans and a dark red t-shirt, "You look good enough to eat."

* * *

Turning around at Malfoy's voice, Harry managed to smile a little at his words even though he was picturing the different ways the Slytherin could have meant that comment.

"I like this new stuff actually - never thought tight fitting clothes could be so comfortable though," he said and opened the shirt by the buttons down the front to take it off again, putting it back with all the other articles of clothing spread out on Malfoy's bed. He wanted to try a few more things on still.

* * *

"That's good, I'd hate to think you wore those baggy monstrosities you called 'clothes' because you liked them. At least you have some taste," Draco teased, looking over Potter's bare chest and licking his lips. He held himself in check for the moment and put his own things he had bought while in Hogsmede away as he waited to see what the boy would try on next.

* * *

Harry laughed and shrugged. "They were things I got from my cousin. My aunt and uncle never bothered to buy me clothes and I never bothered to buy anything else while I still lived with them. I thought, and still think, that there are more important things," he explained, picking up a navy blue sweater and fingering the soft fabric. Harry turned back to the mirror, thinking it was probably the first time he found he liked his clothes and thought he looked good in them.

* * *

"Appearance is always important, Potter. People will take you more seriously when you look presentable." Draco stepped behind Potter, wrapping his arms around his middle and placing his chin down on his shoulder. "You look fantastic," he told the boy with a grin, "Now all the girls will be all over you." He didn't really like the thought of _that_ , because he wanted Potter right now, and what Draco wanted was only his to have, but he was trying to stroke the boy's ego – Potter had some serious self-esteem issues and he had no idea why since the Gryffindor was very attractive.

* * *

Smiling and leaning back into Malfoy, Harry watched the picture they made in the mirror. They almost looked like a couple and he blushed, not sure what to think about that. "I don't quite care if there are girls all over me, they don't have much of a chance..." he said, not having even the slightest bit of interest in girls, "boys on the other hand," Harry added to test Malfoy's reaction.

* * *

"Well they had better not be all over you," Draco responded smartly, a blush staining his face as he fought off the sudden onslaught of jealousy he felt. He had no idea what would happen between Potter and him after the week was over but he didn't really feel like thinking about it too hard. Instead, Draco bent forward to brush his lips against Potter's cheek. "I want to be the only one all over you," he whispered. Potter would probably like to hear something like that.

* * *

Harry blushed even more at the comment and turned his head to the side to look at Malfoy directly. "Yeah?" he asked softly, smiling. "Jealous?" he added with a teasing tone and then pecked Malfoy on the lips. Harry would deny it if ever asked, but he actually liked the attention and that Malfoy seemed to get a bit jealous over him. It made Harry feel wanted.

* * *

"Yes," Draco answered, turning the boy around in his arms and deepening the kiss, teasing his mouth open with his tongue. Everyone knew Malfoy's were possessive. After a minute he pulled back to look into Potter's sparkling green eyes – Draco wanted him so badly his chest hurt. He grasped the brunette's hand and led him toward the bed, pushing him down to sit on the edge.

* * *

Pushing the clothes off the bed with a grin, Harry looked up at Malfoy standing before him. "Were you jealous of Zabini - when he gave me that lap dance?" he asked, still grinning at his daring remark.

* * *

Draco swallowed hard. He had definitely been jealous even if he had tried denying it at first. "I was very jealous... that he was touching you and rubbing himself all over your body." He brought his fingers up to his collar and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly making his way down the row of small buttons as he started swinging his hips in a seductive dance from side to side.

Moving forward so that the bulge of his crotch was right in front of Potter's face, Draco stared down at him, lust written all over his face, his eyes dark and half-lidded. He did a little pelvic roll as his shirt came undone, baring a stretch of his chest and stomach to the boy's view. He dropped down and forcefully pushed Potter's legs wide open, inserting himself between them before crawling up his body like a lithe panther stalking it's prey, all the while moving his body enticingly.

* * *

Harry watched every single movement with wide, darkening eyes and licked his lips. "Yeah..." he breathed out, "would you rather have done so yourself?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck when he reached his face. Rolling his hips up he moaned lowly, wanting Malfoy again badly, his body craving and anticipating his touches.

* * *

"Definitely," Draco replied firmly, pushing Potter's arms away to grab his own shirt sleeves and slide them teasingly down his arms until the garment was pooled at their feet on the floor. When it looked like Potter was going to reach out to touch him again he suddenly moved off of him and turned around, sitting down roughly in his lap. Draco wiggled his hips, lifting up and pushing back down onto Potter's obvious erection, grinding his arse into it teasingly with just enough pressure to drive them both mad.

He leaned back against Potter's chest and brought his arm up over his shoulder to hold onto the back of the the brunette's neck. Groaning, Draco moved his hips against him slowly, taking his time seducing the Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and his head dropped back at the pressure and relentless movement of Malfoy's arse. "Fuck," he breathed out, resting his hands on the blonde's waist and brushing his fingers along his soft skin. Harry moved his hips up, trying to get more friction through his jeans, which were beginning to become very uncomfortable. His eyes fluttered open again to watch Malfoy undulating in his lap and he kissed the back of his neck, gently nipping the skin with his teeth.

* * *

Pushing his hand down his own body, Draco undid the button of his pants before suddenly lifting himself from Potter's lap and swiftly pulling them off. He bent over completely to get them off his legs then turned back around to face him as he threw them to the side. He straddled Potter's lap again, running his nails up his arms just hard enough for him to feel it. Draco moved his mouth forward to kiss him passionately, rolling his hips down against him and then sighed in frustration.

"These – off." he demanded as he pulled on the offending fabric of Potter's jeans.

* * *

"Please," Harry said and popped the button open so he could get them off. He shimmied his hips under Malfoy's weight and managed to pull the jeans down to his knees, taking his boxers along with them. He kissed Malfoy again, groaning into it and pressed their body's tighter together so their groins met.

"Do it again... please..." Harry whispered, "What you d-did last time," he panted against his mouth.

* * *

"Yeah... yeah, okay," Draco whispered back, coaxing Potter to lay down. He pulled the boy's boxers off the rest of the way, watching his cock jump up to slap against his stomach and leave a trail of slickness against it. Spreading Potter's thighs open gently, Draco kissed his way up his legs and nestled his cheek along the hard length between them before flicking his tongue out to lick a long stripe up it.

* * *

Harry looked down at Malfoy between his legs and moaned loudly as soon as he felt that marvelous tongue touching him. He arched his back trying to get more of the feeling. Harry wondered for a second how Malfoy had become so skilled with his mouth and what he was doing, but then it didn't matter one bit as he felt that hot mouth surround him. "Fuck, Malfoy... shit," Harry whimpered as he squirmed.

* * *

Draco moved his mouth along the length, treating it much like the lollipop he had been teasing Potter with earlier, sucking hard as he twirled his tongue around. He came back up to lightly suck on the tip and reached his hand out to find his wand, accio-ing the lubricant he had recently bought. He dropped it down onto the bed for the time being and continued sucking Harry's cock with enthusiasm.

Pushing both his hands under Potter's arse, he lifted him up and brought his mouth down lower to his balls, spit dripping down his chin and onto the blankets as he sucked first one then the other into the wet cavern of his mouth.

* * *

Waves of pleasure were rushing through Harry's body and he sobbed quietly, tangling his fingers in Malfoy's hair and tugging on it. "Feels good... so good," he breathed out, already starting to pant. He wondered over how easily Malfoy was manipulating his body and how every touch felt so good.

* * *

"Mmhm," Draco replied, tonguing at Potter's heavy sac and lifting him even higher, spreading his arse with his hands as he let his tongue explore lower. He licked at the puckered skin he found with circled motions, twirling his tongue around and around, and moving his lips to kiss him there wetly.

* * *

"Shit, Draco, _what?_ " Harry moaned out in a high pitch. The feeling of Malfoy's tongue at his entrance made him shake with pleasure and he arched his back desperately. " _Oh god_ ," he was panting hard at the feeling and a blush suffused his face as he thought about how dirty it was to have Malfoy's mouth on his arsehole. But it was a feeling like no other, it felt both naughty and good, and Harry squirmed trying to spread his legs more for the blonde to have better access. His thighs ached from holding himself up.

* * *

After a few more minutes of licking that spot, Draco straightened his tongue out and pushed the tip right at the centre, sliding the slick muscle inside as he sucked on the skin surrounding it. He wiggled around gently at first, opening him up to take more of it, and was soon thrusting in and out of Potter's taut hole, fucking him slowly with his tongue.

It was so tight and Draco groaned at the feeling of having his tongue inside the fit, virgin body. His cock ached at the thought of being able to feel every ridge, every line... he sucked harder, wanting to bury himself in such a tight heat that it was driving him mad.

* * *

Harry's hips were moving on their own and he wasn't sure how long he would last. "So close..." he moaned, trying to focus on his breathing and not the warm feeling spreading out from his arse. "Fuck... your tongue... _gods_." He lifted his arm up to cover his blushing face so he couldn't see the blonde's head between his legs.

* * *

Backing off, Draco looked up at Potter from between his legs, noticing the blush across his face with a smirk. "I thought you wanted me to do what I did last time?" he asked and grabbed the lubricant, spreading a large amount on two of his fingers.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and looked down again. "And how am I supposed to know you can do such wondrous things with your mouth before you even get to it?" He chuckled a little, breathlessly, and rose an eyebrow while staring into Malfoy's heated grey eyes.

* * *

Draco smiled at him. "Hold your legs, love," he told him as he dropped his mouth back down to nip at Potter's thigh. He waited for him to do so, stroking along his arse cheeks with his clean hand, and then moved up to grip the base of Potter's cock tightly as he moved a slick finger across his entrance. "Don't come yet," he said quietly as he swept his finger back and forth.

* * *

Holding his legs close to his body, Harry continued taking deep breaths as he waited for Malfoy to continue. He wasn't nervous like he thought he might've been, his body loose and wanting, though it was a bit embarrassing having his arse on display and holding himself open for Malfoy. The blonde could see _everything_.

He whimpered at having his release denied to him but he also wanted to last a bit longer and it helped. It wasn't as weird a feeling as last time because he was expecting it and Harry felt the pleasure of it almost right away, biting his lip to hold back a deep groan at the sensation.

* * *

Figuring he'd teased Potter enough, Draco pressed the tip of his finger forward, breaching his body slowly. "Push down on it, it'll feel better," he told the boy soothingly as his finger sunk in deeper. Finally it was completely inside and Draco's breath hitched at the sight of it being deep in Potter's lovely arse. Gods he was so tight, he could feel every pulse around his finger. He eventually moved, keeping a slow pace as he waited for Potter to adjust to the stretched feeling, eyes riveted to the sight of his finger sinking in again and again.

* * *

Harry rocked back on Malfoy's finger, wiggling his hips and moaning softly. He'd never felt so... full. His nerve ending were on fire. Even though there was a bit of pain it was only a slight burn from the stretch of his hole taking it in. Every slide inside him made him clench, trying to keep it inside his body. He needed more and he clenched harder around that single finger wanting to have that exploding feeling again. "Please," he whispered, his hips moving down roughly on their own.

* * *

Draco groaned as he watched Potter fuck himself on his finger. He kept his arm straight so it wouldn't hurt either of them and he sped up, thrusting a little harder into him. He mouthed at Potter's hip and brought a second finger up to rub at his entrance, slicking it with more lube before pressing it in alongside the other one. Draco could see Potter clenching down around it, unused to the feeling of being stretched so much and probably feeling the burn of the intrusion; he brought his mouth back down to lick around the rim of his hole, saliva wetting the reddened skin and soothing whatever pain he might have caused with small flicks of his tongue.

* * *

Moaning shamelessly he bucked his hips, grinding his arse down against Malfoy's face. "Please-Draco... _please_ ," Harry whimpered, sounding extremely desperate, begging for that electric feeling. He wanted to see those stars, wanted to feel his whole body shake because of the intense pleasure inside of him. He clenched his arse rhythmically as Malfoy's slender fingers slid in and out of him.

* * *

He pushed his own hips down into the bed at the sound of Potter's pleading, trapping his cock and trying to keep himself from rutting against the bed for his own release, his own arse clenching as he imagined the feeling. It was so hot watching Potter lose control like this, with Draco's fingers up his arse and his name falling from the boy's lips. Draco licked back up his balls and tongued the slit of his cock as he pumped his fingers in deep, curling them up in search of his prostate.

Draco knew when he'd found it because Potter cried out and bucked his hips down hard onto his fingers. Thrusting his fingers harder, he hit the little nub continuously, pulling the head of the brunette's erection into his mouth and sucking on it hard. He released his hold on the base and swallowed the pulsing cock down his throat, stabbing at the bundle of nerves roughly and massaging it.

* * *

Harry moaned and whimpered, his body covered in sweat, as pleasure shot up and down his spine. His arse was full and tingling, and it was amazing – there was that feeling of electricity moving through his whole body. "Oh, fuck- _fuck_... _Draco... Draco_ ," he gasped out, still moaning.

As Malfoy finally released his hold on his cock, Harry screamed, not caring if anyone could hear him, unable to think of anything but the feeling that he was about to come and he'd never felt so good before. " _Shit_..." he said, coming down Malfoy's throat, his hips snapping down to impale himself on those fingers and then up into the warm mouth quickly in a way he had no control over. His hips stopped moving after a minute and his body felt relaxed and satiated. Harry panted and closed his eyes, lowering his legs slowly.

* * *

"That was fucking hot, Potter," Draco said after moving his mouth from Potter's length. He gently slid his fingers free. His own cock was flushed and achingly hard but he waited, moving the lube aside as he crawled up the bed and stared down at Potter. "Did you like that?" Draco practically purred.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and nodded slowly. "Never felt like that before," he whispered before pushing Malfoy onto his back and straddling him. He took his time kissing down the blonde's body, flicking his tongue over his nipples, wanting to pleasure him and make him feel the same way Harry had felt.

* * *

Draco sighed out as Potter tentatively touched him and ran his legs up to wrap around his slim hips. His body jerked when his nipples were tongued and he let out an embarrassingly high moan. "Harry," he breathed out, fingers sinking into Potter's sides as he clung to him.

* * *

Harry moved down to Malfoy's flat abdomen and followed the line of soft, blonde hair down with licks and light kisses. Wrapping his fingers around Malfoy's hard length, Harry lowered his lips over the tip of it, moving one hand up to play with his hardening nipples as he began to move his mouth down around his cock. He hummed around the mouthful and sucked hard.

When Malfoy bucked upward he brought his hand back down to hold his hips in place. He was pleased when Malfoy stilled and he brought his hand down to brush along the boy's balls and then down lower, curious if the blonde Slytherin would like the touch.

* * *

Groaning and biting on his bottom lip, Draco turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut. Potter's mouth was doing amazing things even though he was obviously inexperienced, but the warm suction was more than pleasant and he was more than adequate with his tongue. Draco suddenly wanted to see what the boy looked like between his legs so he forced his eyes open and looked down his own body.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped out as he saw the dark, messy head of hair and Potter's fingers wrapping around him as he couldn't get the whole of Draco's length in his mouth. And then the green eyed boy lifted his face a little to look at him and Draco couldn't help the bucking of his hips at the sight.

* * *

He stared up at Malfoy and felt flushed at the sight of the blonde falling apart under Harry's mouth and tongue, feeling something like pride at being able to make his ex-nemesis lose control. Harry kept up the task of making him feel good, brushing his fingers along the boy's perfectly round arse as he worked his tongue until his jaw was aching.

* * *

Draco bit down on his lip harder and threaded his fingers through Potter's unruly hair, pulling a little but not enough to really hurt him. "Fuck... look at you," he said in between moans, willing his hips to stay still but fighting a losing battle. " _Fuck_ , fuck me. Gods... _please_ ," Draco hissed as Potter's fingers dipped between the cheeks of his arse, "Yes, _Harry-please_."

* * *

Harry slowly pulled away, rubbing his hands along the blonde's sides and licking his sore lips. "Like... actually _fucking_ you?" he asked with a strained voice, hesitant and unsure if he could do something so intimate with Malfoy of all people. He thought about it for two seconds and the visual image he created of being inside the boy actually made him start to get hard again – he groaned as he looked over Malfoy's fit, naked body, willing and wanting to be fucked by him.

* * *

"Need it... Harry," Draco choked out. "Need you inside of me," he mumbled nearly incoherent, pushing his hips up off the bed and spreading his legs wide to display himself to the Gryffindor. He felt wanton and only a little embarrassed at presenting his arse to Potter in this way. " _Please,_ " Draco begged again, tongue poking out of his mouth to wet his dry lips.

* * *

Moaning loudly, Harry nodded and leaned down to kiss Malfoy, chasing that tongue retreating back into the boy's mouth with his own. "Okay... yeah," he whispered against his lips. He wanted that, wanted to know how it felt to be inside someone – to be inside Draco Malfoy.

Harry didn't really know what he was doing but he knew he wouldn't just fit comfortably inside the Slytherin's body without opening him up first with his fingers; he wasn't completely ignorant about sex and he didn't want to hurt him at all. Grabbing the small tube of lubrication he spread a decent amount onto his fingers and looked down between Malfoy's legs – no, Draco's legs, if he was going to be fucking this boy he may as well at least call him by his given name.

Slowly and trying to be gentle, Harry lowered his fingers between Draco's arse and rubbed the lube into his skin. He smiled at the boy's gasp and brought his free hand up to settle on Draco's right knee, pushing his finger against the fluttering hole and watching wide eyed as it sunk in to his body with ease.

* * *

Draco groaned deeply and automatically pushed himself down on Potter's finger as soon as it entered him. " _Yes_ ," he hissed out, rolling his hips down, the finger sinking into him easily. He shuddered when it was finally fully inside and he clutched his legs closer to his body. "More," Draco moaned out desperately.

* * *

Harry rubbed Draco's knee as he panted heavily at the sight of his finger up the boy's arse. It should have felt dirty but it didn't – it was hot, so much so that he was completely hard again and very turned on. He set his middle finger against his entrance and watched amazed as it easily disappeared inside Draco when he pushed.

He didn't think he was hurting him at all if the sounds the blonde was making was anything to go by. "Fuck, so hot," Harry murmured, kissing the inside of Draco's thigh as he slowly worked his two fingers in and out of the Slytherin's tight body.

* * *

Shaking his head from side to side at the slow movement of Potter finger fucking him, Draco drove his hips down in an effort to get him to go faster. It was driving him crazy. He reached down, tugging on Potter's hair to pull him up and kiss him messily as he moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck me. Do it now," he demanded, rolling Potter over impatiently so that he was straddling him. Draco found the lube and smeared some onto his hand to run it up and down Potter's hard cock, spreading the substance along his shaft evenly for a few seconds until he was satisfied with the results.

* * *

He gasped at the sudden flip of having Draco above him. "Gods... Draco," Harry groaned, grabbing the boy's hips to steady him as he lifted himself over Harry's erect length. He held his breath as the blonde held his cock in his hand to help guide it inside and then moaned loudly when the tight heat closed around him, the warmth of Draco's body squeezing around the head almost too tightly... _gods_ , Draco Malfoy was slowly impaling himself on Harry's cock. And if that wasn't the hottest thing ever, Harry had no idea what would be.

" _So tight-_ shit..." he muttered, trying to keep his hips still as Draco sank down onto him, excruciatingly slow in Harry's opinion. It was an amazing feeling and Harry tried to remember to keep breathing. " _Fuck_ , can't believe... gods, can't believe how- _good_ you feel."

* * *

Draco's mouth fell open as soon as he felt Potter breaching him. " _Oh_ ," he breathed out, pushing his hips down, his hands resting on the boy's chest as he sunk further onto him. The burning stretch felt deliciously good and he clenched around Potter's length when he was finally fully seated, rocking his hips gently to get used to the feeling of having so much inside of him. " _Harry_... fuck, you feel so good- _so big_."

* * *

Harry's hips snapped up when he felt Draco tighten around him. If he hadn't just came not that long ago he probably would have already. He hadn't imagined that fucking him would feel so good, that it would leave an ache in his chest and that his cock would throb almost painfully sheathed inside his arse.

He couldn't get over the fact that he was inside Draco Malfoy, but he looked down to where they were joined and sure enough when he lifted the boy's body from his own he could see his cock disappearing between Draco's arse cheeks. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Harry chanted, unable to tear his eyes away. His arse was heaven.

* * *

Draco was slowly but surely losing control of his body, snapping his hips down hard once he had adjusted to the intrusion. He was making little 'ah' sounds interspersed with 'yes' and 'Harry' as he moved up and down on Potter's cock. Gods... he had Harry Potter inside his arse, fucking him... " _Fuck_ ," he whimpered, looking down at the boy's entranced face and seeing that he was watching between their legs.

"Yes, gods, yes," Draco rolled his hips as they fucked, clenching his hole tightly as his body shook. He was working his hips down so hard that his cock kept jumping up to smack into his belly. It was like Potter's cock was made to be inside him, it fit inside in all the right places as corny as that seemed, it felt too good that he didn't care.

His fingers scrabbled at Potter's chest as he shifted forward, looking for a little bit of a better angle, his thighs starting to burn – and suddenly every thrust was slamming against that wonderful spot inside of him. "Ohhh- _fuck_... right there, yes, Harry!" Draco yelled out, doing his best to mercilessly screw himself on the Gryffindor's cock.

* * *

Harry's eyes burned as he watched Draco falling apart, his body move gracefully atop him. He helped him move by holding his hips and slamming himself up into him. He was not going to last long at all. Who knew Draco Malfoy was so fucking hot?

He moaned and tightened his grip, heels digging into the bed. He was never going to forget this, it would be ingrained in his brain forever. He didn't want to come first, he needed Draco to come, needed to see him come before he did.

* * *

Draco thrust himself down and ground his arse into Harry, his body bending nearly in half as his head dropped forward onto the brunette's chest. He bit down on the skin there, shouting into it as his orgasm hit him, his untouched cock spurting his release all over Harry's stomach. He kept rocking through it, hole spasming around the length inside him, unable to stop the shock waves of pleasure rushing through his body.

* * *

He arched his back and thrust upward a few more times before coming with a suddenness that caught him off guard. It felt like Draco's body was milking his orgasm from him and Harry felt boneless by the time the pleasure subsided. He pushed his hair our of his face. "Shit," he cursed, hand coming around to rub the blonde's back as he smiled weakly.

* * *

His body shook helplessly at the feeling of Harry pushing into him roughly and his penis swelling inside him as he came. "Yes," Draco said, his body falling limp as he tried to get his breath back. He groaned in discomfort when Harry slipped out of him. He never liked that part.

* * *

"So good. That was so good," Harry mumbled, nuzzling Draco's cheek and neck as he kept running his hands along his back. "Amazing," he whispered and pressed his face into the sweaty mess of blonde hair, "amazing."

He felt content, his muscles completely relaxed and his body warm. Harry was so comfortable with Draco on top of him.

* * *

Draco smiled at Harry's words. He had told him it would be amazing. Stretching out the cramp in his leg he moved his body so that his head rested on Harry's chest, laying beside him and tangling their limbs together. He swallowed against a lump in his throat. Fuck. Who knew that fucking Harry Potter would make him feel so... he didn't really have words for it... stripped bare.

He didn't think he'd ever lost control like that before, with anyone. Maybe it was just because that was how it always was when it came to Harry Potter. The way he'd fucked himself on Harry, not even needing to be touched to come – that had definitely never happened before – it had been intense. Draco waited for Harry to fall asleep and then rolled out of bed, pulled his pants on, and sat in the chair beside his window to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Please review! Let me know what you think about our story so far. Should Harry and Draco talk more about what they're doing?)


	6. From One Thing To Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some talking/fighting/explaining, some teasing, a smidgen of school work, and some naughty fun time – because I can't seem to help myself. Featuring Harry's big mouth (bless him for it) and insatiable Draco (as he always is).

Harry was gently shook awake by Daisy again. He buried his face against Malfoy's shoulder.

"Can't we just skip Potions?" He mumbled into the blonde's warm skin. As much as Potion's wasn't as much of a pain any more, now that he had been partnered with the best in the class, it still wasn't his favorite class. And he was too comfortable curled beside Malfoy in the boy's enormous bed.

* * *

"I'm tempted," Draco told him, sighing as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly – he'd had a rough night, unable to fall asleep for hours after Potter had already passed out. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants, trying to clear his head. Potions required concentration.

* * *

Harry slowly sat up with a chuckle, watching Malfoy going about getting ready as normal as if nothing had happened. "So, I can wear something other than those leather pants now, right?"

He crawled out of bed dejectedly, stretching his limbs before shuffling across the room to where he'd put his new clothes. Harry wasn't really excited for Potions, but maybe if he was lucky he would be able to work with Malfoy again and that would make it a little easier. That and his potion had a much higher chance of coming out correctly.

* * *

Draco nodded. "You can wear something else. Though I will miss those leather pants. You're arse looked delicious in them," he teased, smacking said arse as he passed by to grab his school bag. He smirked at Potter's reaction, feeling less like a zombie himself now that he was ready to go.

* * *

Yelping in surprise, Harry couldn't suppress the colour rising to his cheeks. "Well, I could wear them for you if you ask nicely. I think you might even have a chance of getting me into those shorts if no one else sees me in them," he said in retaliation, grabbing some clothes at random. He had to wear his robes over top any way.

Harry quickly put on the white, long sleeved shirt and dark, nearly black jeans. He'd probably wear whatever Malfoy wanted him to at this point.

* * *

"I'd like that," Draco replied, managing to hold back a leer as he imagined Potter's arse in those tight, little shorts... he shook his head. Looking at Harry in his outfit before he covered it with his standard school robes, Draco couldn't hold back a smile. He looked really good.

"Maybe I could bring my whip back out to play," he suggested nonchalantly as they left his room and made their way into proper Slytherin territory. Not that his bedroom wasn't just that, but it was much safer for Harry Potter there than any where else in the dungeons. And wasn't that just strange.

* * *

"You could try," Harry laughed, giving Malfoy a saucy wink. The idea wasn't a complete turn off for him, he wasn't sure if he would like it or not but he was willing to give it a try. "And what exactly are you going to try and punish me for?" He asked in a sweet, syrupy voice, a slight hint of desperation as he looked at Malfoy with as much of an innocent expression he could make.

* * *

"Hmm, I'm sure I'll be able to think of something. You've been very naughty lately," Draco replied smoothly. They walked out of the Slytherin common room and down the hall, hoping no one could hear what they were saying.

* * *

"Yeah, what did I do?" Harry asked, sounding petulant and like he had no idea what he'd done wrong. "I've been nice to you the whole time," he added with the start of a pout, but stopped when a bunch of students passed by closely. Other people did not need to hear what he and Malfoy considered conversation. If they did they would probably think they'd gone insane as it was a far cry from how they used to talk to each other.

* * *

Draco looked over Potter's obviously put on expression and quirked an eyebrow at his antics. He was slightly amused but also confused. He wasn't sure if Potter was teasing him or actually did want him to use the whip. He really couldn't tell.

"Well, you were bragging and kept rudely distracting me during our little quidditch match," he mentioned with a shrug, "but I was thinking more along the lines of how dirty of a boy you've been lately." Draco grinned roguishly, fighting the temptation to waggle his eyebrows. He was sure Potter understood what he was getting at without having to make ridiculous facial indications at him.

* * *

Biting his lip, Harry felt a blush creeping onto his face. He'd never blushed before as much as he had over the few days, but then, he'd never had Malfoy making salacious comments in his direction before then either. The Slytherin's mouth was not only obscene, but very alluring. Harry made sure no one was around when he stopped Malfoy in the middle of the corridor with a hand on his arm and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Last time I checked you enjoy that a lot," his teeth grazed over Malfoy's earlobe and then he slowly pulled back, their eyes automatically locking on each other. Harry wanted to give the blonde a taste of his own provocative teasing.

* * *

Gasping and trying to keep quiet, Draco felt pleasure quickly rush up his spine. His ears were fairly sensitive and he was nearly hard from that one touch alone.

"Fuck Harry, don't do that," he replied with a breathy moan, clenching his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look into Potter's bright, playful green ones. "I do like it," Draco continued, voice low, "and I won't whip you unless you want it... but maybe we can discuss this later – in private."

* * *

"No? Why not, Malfoy?" Harry said, a grin breaking out across his face as he batted his eyelashes at the normally unflappable Slytherin. It seemed that he was one of the things that could break through Malfoy's usual calm demeanour, though it wasn't really the place to embarrass him. He knew the boy could make Potion's completely unbearable for him if he overstepped his new found power.

"I'd like us to play with your whip sometime, Draco," he said, quietly so that only the blonde could hear him, before turning away and walking into the classroom.

* * *

Draco stood there with his mouth open. Now all he could think of was Potter – wearing those tight, little leather shorts, bent over and wriggling as Draco whipped him. He groaned. Damn, Potter. He hoped the lesson plan for today's class would be simple. Draco sat at the usual work table and waited for the start of class, shifting around uncomfortably as he tried to ignore the stiffness between his legs. He was never going to forgive Potter for giving him a boner in Potions.

* * *

Sitting down beside Ron, who eyed him carefully with a frown, Harry pulled out his Potion's volume and notebook.

"Since when do you wear clothes like that?" Ron asked, his tone clearly showing his distaste.

"What my robes?" Harry answered dumbly, looking down at his usual school wear in confusion.

"No, those high end ones peeking out from underneath."

Harry snorted at Ron's obvious jealousy. He loved his friend but sometimes he just said the stupidest things. "Well, Dr-Malfoy he wanted me dressed in some nicer things, said something about not being caught dead with a fashion disaster like me. I kind of like them," he replied, just barely covering up his slip of the boy's name. Ron was unable to respond because Snape started to speak.

"You will be reviewing the last potion you attempted, and since most of you failed at producing an adequate concoction you will also be making it again. I am disappointed that only two of you were competent enough and that I must waste my time on repeating this lesson. Do not make the same mistakes as last time. Same partners and no explosions this time," Professor Snape said in his usual deep, monotonous tone, giving Ron a pointed look at the end of his diatribe.

* * *

Draco rose his hand. "Professor, are Potter and I required to re-do the potion as well?" he inquired, hoping they did not have to. He didn't think he could concentrate well enough at the moment. Snape rose and eyebrow and stared him down, looking as if he was deep in thought, coming over to his table to talk to him directly.

"I have made Madame Pince aware that she should be expecting your company in the library. The class does not need you both here distracting them, and since you've proven yourselves able to procure the potion, you may have some extra time to prepare for your Newts and the potion we will be moving on to next. Veritiserum, Mr. Malfoy. You know very well how difficult it is to make. Don't waste my generosity."

He nodded his head and bit his lip to stop from chuckling at Snape's theatrics. The man sure loved his drama.

* * *

"Good luck, mate," Harry said after overhearing Snape, grinning at his own luck as he patted his friend on the shoulder before getting up to leave with Malfoy. Ron groaned, slamming his head down onto his folded arms.

"Too bad we can't just go back to sleep," he commented as they left, heading in the direction of Hogwart's library.

* * *

"Well, Veritiserum is basically a Master level potion. I'm actually glad for the time to prepare for it. I'm sure Professor Snape doesn't actually expect any achievements with brewing it. He's just testing everyone like he does every year, wants to see if there's anyone worthy enough for him to take on as an apprentice," Draco explained.

* * *

"I think you could do it," Harry replied encouragingly, "I mean, you created your own potion, you're like a Potion's genius or something." He couldn't deny how impressed he was with Malfoy. It was odd that he was impressed with the blonde, instead of thinking he was just an annoyance, but Harry was good at going along with sudden changes in his life and this wasn't any different.

* * *

Draco's lips quirked at Potter's unwavering faith in him. He wondered about Potter sometimes. "Maybe," he simply said. It was a complex potion though, even more so than his own, and Draco was not a Master.

* * *

Harry shook his head at Malfoy, wondering how he could be so narcissistic and modest at the same time. He stopped Malfoy to press a small kiss against his lips, giving him a little smile just before he pulled back.

"Do you think Madam Pince will let us have some breakfast in the library?" He asked, already knowing what the answer would be, but still hoping she might acquiesce to him anyway.

* * *

"Not bloody likely," Draco responded with a small snort of disbelief. "I could really use a cup of coffee though." He wasn't hungry at all, usually wasn't in the mornings, but he wouldn't say no to an apple or something equally snack-like either. They entered the empty library and picked a table far away from Madam Pince's hawkish gaze to sit at.

* * *

"You're such a coffee addict," he teased, dropping his book bag onto the chair next to him as he sat across from Malfoy. Harry leaned back in his chair, letting his legs stretch out under the table, slumping into his usual 'library relaxed pose'. Hermione usually dragged him to the library at least once a week or more and he had been forced to find a way to get comfortable in the hard chairs and found becoming practically boneless in his seat had helped.

* * *

Raising his eyebrow at Potter melting into his chair, Draco sat stiffly in his chair and flipped to the section they needed in his Potion's volume. "Don't knock the coffee. Coffee is needed. If you find I'm easily annoyed and prone to bad moods now – well that's when I've had my caffeine fix, think of how bad it would be without."

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes and didn't respond. It seemed Malfoy had an attitude no matter what so he wasn't going to dispute his claim. He stared at the blonde, not even bothering to pretend like he was going to study or look up the Veritiserum potion. It wasn't like he would be able to make it anyway, he wasn't ignorant of his own skills, or rather lack there of.

"I wonder what would have happened if we had been friends that first year," Harry said, without thought, eyes soaking in Malfoy's features.

He was handsome, a little upward dip to the tip of his pointed nose, soft-looking full lips, a prominent narrow chin, and expressive, eyebrows. And his skin. Harry couldn't even start to describe it. He left looking at his eyes for last because Malfoy hadn't been looking at him, but when he caught them with his own they were narrowed and kind of frustrated.

* * *

Draco stared Potter down. He didn't think Potter realized that his comment cut right through Draco's chest. He sighed as he thought of how different their lives could have been, if only... if only so many things. If only the dark lord didn't exist, for one thing.

"Who knows," he said, "perhaps it was fate. If we had been friends it probably would have been used against us." Draco had thought about this all before, even though it was something he would never admit to and usually left him feeling slightly depressed.

* * *

"You think so?" Harry asked, surprised about Malfoy's answer. He thought about it for a moment, thinking about how many people had power or influence over not only the blonde but himself. Ron wouldn't have liked it. Neither would any of the other Weasley's probably. "I guess."

There was also Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort, and he shuddered to think about how that could have turned out if he and Draco Malfoy had been friends from the start.

* * *

"So, can we work now? Or at least talk about more pleasant things? I'd rather not have my morning filled with thoughts of the dark lord," Draco stated as he pulled his quill and notebook from his bag, trying to change the subject.

* * *

"Do you think you could ever be nice to my friends, Malfoy? Do you think you could be something other than just my rival?" Harry asked, figuring that if they were going to talk about their pasts that he may as well lay it all out on the table, get to the things they might be able to at least try and work on. That was if Malfoy even cared to. Harry was eager to do so now... well, it was more like a need.

He needed to know if the intimacy they had shared was just going to wind up being a complete farce. He wanted to be prepared for the feeling of being torn to pieces in a different way than usual by his school rival. Because there was no going back to what they were before. How could they?

* * *

"Potter, are we having a relationship discussion?" Draco inquired, closing his book with an audible snap and pushing it aside. He ran the feathered edge of his quill along his lips and thought about Potter's questions. He didn't like Weasley, at all. Draco didn't kid himself into thinking he ever would. But the know-it-all had managed to earn at least a bit of respect from him over the years. Not that that mattered, really, in the grand scale of things.

* * *

"I just-" Harry bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth. Were they really having one of those? He pondered how his questions would come across to the blonde and after a minimal amount of time he nodded.

"Draco. I-I can't just ignore the past, it would be stupid of me to... but I need to know if the future has a possibility of being something more. I mean, we've been practically living in each other's back pockets, we've learned a lot about each other that should change at least some of our preconceived ideas about one another... and I just – I don't want us to be rivals any more. I don't think we can go back to that. I can't." Harry took a deep breath, feeling blood rush to his face after speaking. He wasn't used to opening himself up like that, especially to Malfoy.

* * *

Draco couldn't speak for the longest time. This was... something else. It felt like his heart was trying to crawl out from his chest up through his throat. Draco swallowed, mouth dry as he processed everything that the boy had said. He just stared at Potter, watching him turn more and more red as he waited for Draco's response. It felt perversely good to leave him in suspense.

"What do you want from me, Potter?" he finally said, twirling his quill between his fingers to distract himself from the fact that his body was starting to tremble.

* * *

"I don't hate you. I..." Harry admitted, unsure what he wanted from the Slytherin. He needed change, that was all. It was so simple, yet extremely difficult to explain. "I mean... Malfoy, we've fucked," he almost choked on the words and he had to turn away from Malfoy's steely gaze, "I can't just ignore that... fuck, I can't pretend it never happened, alright. Can you? Can you go back to being my enemy..." he couldn't believe he was saying things like this, "...knowing I've been inside you?"

* * *

Now Draco was turning red, probably bright red, and he'd lost his breath completely. He didn't want to do this.

"How do you think your precious Weasel and Granger would take it? Do you think they'd just let everything go? Do you think anyone would let me be anything other than your enemy, Potter?" Draco said, voice low as he finally forced the words out, pretty well spitting out the boy's name. "Have you forgot about the dark lord? How about my father? The Slytherin's? Your own house?" If Draco changed anything now it would just be a disaster. He didn't know if he was ready for that. He didn't even know what he wanted, really.

* * *

Harry had no idea how they could go from teasing one another to fighting. That was basically how their morning was going. It was probably his fault. But it was better to get it all out now then to do so later when Malfoy might mean something to him.

"Don't be a stubborn arse. This isn't about them. This is about what is real and what isn't. I'm offering you something here, Malfoy. Something I don't think you've ever had before. Don't push it all away just because you're scared."

* * *

"I'm not scared."

Draco stood from his chair, fists clenched against his sides as he tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn't attract the librarian's attention. He was practically vibrating.

"I just don't know what you want from me."

* * *

Harry got up and looked across the table at Malfoy's shaking form. He didn't know what to say. Reaching out, he took hold of the front of the blonde's robes and pulled hard, leaning forward at the same time.

He crashed their mouths together, taking Malfoy's mouth in his possession, prying his lips apart to thrust his tongue inside. Harry was done talking, knew it wasn't doing them any good. They had never been good at talking to each other any how.

* * *

He was taken aback by Potter's domineering move, his brain wasn't even able to function enough to process whether he should fight back or not. Draco gave in to the demanding mouth, letting Potter have control. He didn't know why, he just did, it was beyond him to contemplate anything else. The fingers in his shirt loosened and trailed up his neck into his hair instead.

* * *

Draco pulled his mouth away all of a sudden, eyes closed against having to look at the brunette that had taken his breath away. "Fuck. Just... Fuck, Potter," he said, panting. "You can't just do that. We're in public."

* * *

"Pfft. Fuck that noise."

Harry practically dragged Malfoy across the table, falling backward into his chair with the Slytherin's weight on top of him. He licked at the blonde's shocked lips and sucked the bottom one into his mouth.

"I'm claiming you as mine whether you like it or not, Malfoy. You can keep fighting me all you want. I know you want me now. Nothing you do will change that I know that. You can pretend to play death-eater, you can be daddy's little obedient pet, you can be the perfect, spiteful, bastard Slytherin, but you can't fool me."

* * *

Draco's head was whirling. He was mad, fucking pissed at Potter's words. But he was also so turned on it nearly hurt. Maybe it did hurt a little. His chest surely felt like it was on fire. Why did Potter have to wind up being... being so... so... Potter-like? Draco didn't know up from down any more. He was in Potter's arms and he found himself not caring about anything other than that. Fuck. That wasn't good.

"I'd be disowned. I'd be ostracised. I'd be killed. My options are limited. Lick the mad-man's boots or die. You don't think I haven't thought about running away? Escaping all this ridiculous madness? My life's not easy, I've told you before. Don't do this to me." He couldn't even recognize his own voice, it sounded so small and defeated.

* * *

"I'm not doing anything. This is all you. You have decisions to make and you can't just keep pushing them aside, pretending... that's not how life works. You're already hurting, I can see that, so why not at least hurt for all the right reasons? Besides, I'm pretty sure I can provide you with much more pleasant things to lick." Harry ran his fingers through soft, blonde hair. This conversation had really got out of hand. But he had no regrets.

* * *

Draco released the breath he was holding and looked up at Potter's face. He hadn't expected anything Potter had said. He buried his face against his shoulder.

"I'm not going to call them by their first names," Draco mumbled, feeling Potter's grin in his hair when the boy rested his head there.

* * *

Harry hoped that one day they could all get along, but he wasn't going to put much stock in it occurring any time in the near future... if ever. But, it was a start, and that was all he'd wanted. It didn't have to be any more complicated. Too much of Harry's life was that already, and he had a feeling that this would all lose it's simplicity in no time. He could imagine that it wasn't easy for Malfoy to concede in such a way.

"I'm pretty sure they'd have heart attacks if you did."

* * *

Draco shuddered. Was he really agreeing to this? He knew on the surface it was just an agreement to be civil toward Potter's friends, but in actuality it was so much more.

"I've always known that Weasley's and Granger come attached to Harry Potter..." he paused and swallowed to try and clear his throat, "... and apparently I want Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe Malfoy had actually said it. Had he said it? It was possible he had imagined it. But it wasn't as if he was going to get him to repeat it. He wasn't suicidal.

"And I suppose I could get used to your friends. Like Pansy and Blaise."

* * *

He scoffed, "You don't have to be nice to anyone in Slytherin. In fact, they'd probably take you more seriously if you didn't. You'd get more respect by being rude and they wouldn't think as much about taking advantage of you. We're not Gryffindor's, Potter, we don't really 'do' nice."

Draco held back his snarl at how Blaise would most likely try and take advantage of Potter at every possible opportunity. He wasn't going to let that happen. The Slytherin's knew how possessive he could get.

"Also, Blaise might get the wrong idea if you're suddenly kind to him."

* * *

Harry laughed as he watched Malfoy's expressions change rapidly. "I said I'd get used to them, not treat them like puppies and kittens. I know they're Slytherin's. Besides, I'm not interested in Zabini what-so-ever. Who'd choose him when they've got you?"

* * *

"Hmm, you sure know exactly how to stroke my ego, don't you?" Draco commented with a small smile that he couldn't stop from creeping onto his face, a squirming feeling deep in his gut from Potter's comment. "I am more attractive than Blaise, though."

* * *

"I'm just telling the truth. Stroking your ego seems to just be the side effect," Harry replied. "You know, if someone had told me a week ago that we'd be here together, getting along, and everything else that's happened between us, I'd probably have sent them to St. Mungo's to get their head examined."

He hummed to himself as he thought about his next words, "I thought you were quite fit, but my thoughts didn't quite go so far as to actually think about getting you into bed with me."

* * *

"Well, technically Potter, I got you into my bed, but that's just semantics," Draco responded. He felt wrung out, but the teasing twist to their conversation was helping.

* * *

Harry couldn't argue with that as it was true. He chewed on his lip. He wanted to know something, had been curious about it for a while, but he had no idea if now was the time or place to ask Malfoy about it.

"How many people have you had in your bed?" He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Harry wasn't really jealous any way, more curious really. Maybe only a little bit jealous.

* * *

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Draco asked with a small frown.

* * *

"Well, you've sort of been my first, I'm just curious. It was in the past, right?" Harry replied. It was just something he needed to know, for some strange reason. "I promise I'm not going to take it badly," he pecked the boy on the lips, "now tell me."

* * *

"Fine. But just remember that you asked." Draco didn't really want to tell him, it was kind of awkward telling someone you were sort of sleeping with, okay more then sort of, about your past hook ups. But he'd divulge the information anyway and hope it didn't cause another fight.

"Pansy was my first. Yes, I know, a girl right? But that was a long time ago, end of 5th year if I remember correctly. Then I had a short, meaningless fling with Blaise – we called that off fairly quick. And lastly there was Thomas. That was the end of last year. He was a 7th year Slytherin and he's gone now."

* * *

"Seducing 7th year students, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry teased, grinning at the blonde. "That wasn't so bad to tell me, was it?" He asked, nuzzling his face against Malfoy's jaw. "I couldn't really tell you why I wanted to know, but I just... I just had to."

* * *

"No, I guess not. And, what can I say? I usually get what I want," Draco said, looking pointedly at Harry. He'd managed to have him after all. And they had been rivals. It was weird to think of it in a past tense.

* * *

Harry laughed, "I hate to admit it, but it's true. You usually do." He stuck his tongue out at him. "I suppose you're just too desirable for your own good."

* * *

"Oh, but it is usually for my own good. And I did spend six years telling you how fabulous I am. It's not my fault you never believed me." Draco pushed himself from Harry's lap and gathered his things to put them away. Class would be over shortly and the library would no longer be empty of students. They had been lucky that Madam Pince had left them to their privacy the whole while they'd been there.

"I have History of Magic and then DADA for the rest of the day. And then there's Quidditch practice after that. I won't get to see you again until I head to bed."

* * *

Harry sighed, "I'll wait for you in the room," he told Malfoy, getting up from the chair reluctantly. He carded his fingers through his hair in a useless attempt to tame it and straightened his robes. They gathered their things and parted ways, their eyes saying their goodbye's better than words could have.

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the day taking notes and then duelling with the other students in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He was sore by the end of it as he hadn't been able to perfect the shielding charm they had been practising yet. So he'd wound up flying back on his already sore arse multiple times. Riding his broomstick later was going to be hell.

* * *

Harry had slipped up. He hadn't meant to. But Ron had been looking for an excuse to comment about Malfoy and had caught his mistake without even blinking.

"Draco? Since when is he Draco?" Ron interrupted.

"Umm. Well, as you obviously know... we've been spending time, you know, together a lot, and uh-because of the bet and all, he makes me... say his name, yeah that's it... so... I just, it was just a slip. Yeah, just-" he stuttered, his eyes wide as he tried to think of something... anything to tell his friend, because he'd never been good at lying.

"Just what, Harry?" Hermione inquired softly.

"We're sleeping with each other, dammit," Harry blurted, biting his lip as his face went red. He stared at Ron who had stopped walking beside him to stare back at him with big, shocked eyes. Hermione frowned at them both but didn't say anything.

* * *

Draco walked to the pitch and it started to rain. It wasn't too bad though, so he still gathered his team, and they took to the air to start the usual drills he regularly ran them through. They went through the manoeuvres easily and then started up a small skirmish.

The rain began to beat down harder and the sky began to rumble. Draco's hair stood up on end and he called his team to stop. Then Nott was nearly struck by a bolt of lightning and they all rushed off the field as quick as they could.

* * *

The thunderstorm had started and they ran to the castle for protection from the rain. When they were safely inside Ron turned to Harry and said, "You were kidding right? I mean, you can't be with Malfoy, really, right?" Harry shook his head. "That's completely ridiculous. It's the worst joke I've heard, Harry, it's not even funny."

* * *

 

He followed his team into the locker rooms as they all scattered off the pitch. Draco showered quickly, wanting to get back to his warm, dry room, leaving them to their horsing around. When he got there it was empty. Draco frowned and sat on his bed, wincing at the pain in his lower back and tail bone. He stripped off his clothes and lay back on his bed to relax, hand creeping down to cup himself after a few quite minutes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ron. It's not a joke. I know it's Malfoy, I know you don't like him... hell, I didn't like him not that long ago... but, I can't really explain how he'd different from what I thought," Harry explained, his words slow as he made sure to think of them before speaking. "We just work. I don't know why... I don't know when I started finding him attractive or when I thought of him differently, but it just happened."

"He gave you a potion or something. That's why you're thinking like this," Ron suggested desperately. Hermione shook her head at him.

"I think he's serious, Ron," she explained. She could tell that Harry's senses were still intact, even if she didn't understand how something like Malfoy and Harry being together in any way other than as rivals could come about. "He looks... happy, don't you think?"

* * *

Draco sighed as he slowly started stroking himself. He really wished Potter was there with him. At least he was distracting himself from the pain. He fumbled his hand into the drawer of his night stand and found the lube, squeezing some out onto his hand. Draco brought his fingers down to his arse and slipped a finger inside.

The lube had some numbing properties and took away some of the stinging sensation that had accumulated throughout the day. He groaned, raising his right leg up higher toward his chest, pushing the finger deeper. It was beginning to feel more than just good.

* * *

"He can't be with Malfoy! That's just... I mean... that's fucking insane!" Ron said, somewhat crazed as he waved his arms around. Harry winced.

"I knew you'd say that. Just... I am kind of happy, okay? Please, just understand okay?" Harry pleaded, feeling frustrated with his friend and also himself. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, smiling at him, as small as the smile was.

"I'll talk to him, okay?"

* * *

"Harry-fuck. Harry," Draco moaned out, pleasuring himself, barely holding back from whimpering. He guessed the brunette wasn't coming. He'd been waiting for a long time, teasing himself, drawing it out. Draco had two fingers inside now and his hips bucked down when he twisted them around. "Fuck... oh, fuck."

* * *

Harry left his friend to deal with Ron, heading back to the dungeons to Malfoy. He walked into the room and had to bite down on his own lip to stop from moaning before he even closed the door. "Shit," he muttered, dropping his school bag and pulling off his robe quickly and stripping down to his pants. Malfoy pleasuring himself while moaning Harry's name was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"You can't just start without me," he said, crawling onto the bed, hands reaching out to touch Malfoy.

* * *

"Yes... finally. Finally," Draco hissed out as he felt Potter press against him. He let go of himself to clutch at Potter's back, pushing his hips upward. He stretched his neck out and kissed the boy, moaning, a little high pitched, as his fingers brushed against that brilliant spot inside himself.

* * *

"So fucking hot, Malfoy," Harry breathed out, wrapping his hands around Malfoy's leaking cock. "I was thinking about this all afternoon," he admitted, nibbling on the lobe of his ear and chuckling when it turned him into a moaning mess. He needed this so badly, needed him melting beneath his touch.

* * *

"Please," Draco begged, leaving scratch marks down Potter's back as he pulled his fingers free. "Harry, please." He wiggled his hips in invitation.

* * *

"Yeah? You need something? You need me to fill you?" Harry asked, the words flowing effortlessly from his lips like he'd done this a thousand times before. He never knew he could feel such a rush from saying something like that.

He pulled himself free from his pants and rubbed the head of his prick against Malfoy's slick, pulsing and greedy hole. "You want this, Malfoy? Want me inside you? I want to hear you say it."

* * *

Draco moved his legs up to wrap around Potter's waist, whining breathlessly as he was teased. Fucking hell. Damn him. "Bloody hell, Potter. I need you to fuck me right now. Right fucking now."

* * *

"Okay," he whispered, lining up properly and slowly, so very slowly, nudging his way inside. Harry groaned loudly, the tight feeling overwhelming him. "Shit, you're so tight. You feel fucking amazing, Malfoy."

Harry kept still when he'd pushed his way in completely, holding onto the Slytherin's restless hips as he got accustomed to the feeling. Then he started thrusting, pulling back almost all the way before sliding forward again, picking up the pace when he just couldn't hold back any more.

* * *

"Gods. Potter, you're so big. Shit. Just... just, yeah-like that."

Draco brought his mouth up to Potter's neck, nipping at the skin as he pushed his hips against him, trying to get him to go faster. He gasped. Potter really did feel big, so big inside him, his eyes rolled back as he gasped out. "I'm so close," he said, clenching around Potter's length.

* * *

Harry sped up, his legs shaking as he whipped his hips forward. He reached his hand down to grip Malfoy, sliding his thumb up over the tip to spread around some of the fluid before stroking him as much in time with his thrusts as he could.

* * *

The feeling of being stroked along with Potter fucking him into the mattress was all too much. Too intense. Draco gripped Potter's arse in his hands and squeezed hard, grinding himself down onto him with a low growl. He came with a shout, his cock twitching erratically as he made a mess between their bodies.

* * *

Burying his face into Malfoy's shoulder, Harry moaned shamelessly and came from the feeling of the tight walls of his anus clenching hard around him. His hips moved on their own, slamming into his body until he was shaking. "Shit," he said, pulling out and rolling onto his back as he panted.

* * *

Draco had his eyes shut tight and he was breathing hard still. He rolled over onto his side and curled up against Potter's sweaty skin. "About time you showed up."

* * *

"That was quite a nice view when I came in the room, Malfoy," Harry said, grinning as he pressed his face into Malfoy's light, ruffled hair. He inhaled his scent and sighed deeply. "I fucked up and you're probably going to kill me."

* * *

Draco's eyes snapped open. "What did you do?"

* * *

"I told Ron and Hermione about... well, about us. It didn't go too bad, but I guess I'll know more about it tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh? Is that all? I expected it at some point. You could never keep a secret, Potter. I just didn't expect you to blab everything so soon," Draco said wryly. "So, did Weasley freak out?" He asked quietly.

* * *

Harry snorted. If only Malfoy knew how many secrets he could actually keep. "He first thought I was joking... then thought you'd drugged me. Hermione seemed to take it well, she even told me she'd talk to Ron about it. She's always been the quick one. Knowing her, she probably knew about it before I did... not that that even makes sense. But, that's Hermione for you. Maybe they could talk to you... or something," Harry shrugged, "they might realize you're not out to get me."

* * *

"I don't really have anything against either of them... though Weasley's attitude makes me want to smash his face in most times, no offence," Draco said, drawing his fingers along Potter's chest. "I don't know if that will help but I guess it wouldn't kill me to have to talk to them."

* * *

Harry hummed, feeling drowsy and also for some reason content. "The bet's almost over you know. And then we won't have that as a front any more. It'll be nice to see my friends some more, but I'd like to spend some time with you still. Think we can figure something out?"

* * *

Draco sighed. "You know I went so fucking easy on you, Potter? I could have made your life a living hell this week. I could have made you do things that would have scarred you for life. If they can't see that it's not the bet then that's their problem."

He didn't like the situation at all. He hated having to explain himself. He yawned, his eyes feeling heavy. He'd had a long day.

* * *

Harry grabbed the nearest wand, he was pretty sure it was Malfoy's, and cleaned them up with a quick spell, yawning himself. "I know. I know, Malfoy. I guess we can talk about it more tomorrow. It's getting late." His mind was too tired to think about everything all at once and it would be easier to make sense of it all in the morning. "Good night."

* * *

"Night," he replied, eyes already closed. Potter was warm and much too comfortable. He didn't want to think any more. It didn't take Draco long to fall asleep.


	7. In Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little shorter than usual. I'm hoping to start making them all a little shorter and possibly get them up quicker this way. At first I was putting up whole days as chapters, but I've noticed some days are very short while others are long, so I'll be mixing it up a bit from here on out. We'll see how it goes.

Harry whined at the loss of the blankets and he pressed his body closer to Malfoy's while reaching out to hopefully get some of the blanket back. He wasn't very successful as Malfoy was practically hugging the fabric to himself, and he shortly gave up.

When Daisy woke them up in the morning, Harry opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

"You're a blanket thief," he complained, whining at Malfoy's, most likely still, sleeping form.

* * *

"What?" Draco asked, bleary eyed. He scratched his chin and opened his eyes a crack, releasing his hold on the covers. "Is it morning already?"

* * *

Harry chuckled and nosed Malfoy's neck, "It is," he said and kissed the soft skin, humming quietly. "And I've got a double History of Magic class so technically I could just stay in bed because I'm going to fall asleep there any ways." He laughed and pulled back to look at Malfoy, who was mused from his sleep.

* * *

"Lucky you. I think I have Herbology and Magical Theory today. It's Thursday, isn't it?" Draco asked with a sigh. He kissed Potter and sat up, stretching his arms out with a large yawn. "Do you think we could get some proper breakfast today? I've been seriously lacking my usual intake of coffee lately."

* * *

Harry shook his head and smiled fondly at the blonde. "It's not that bad to drink less coffee you know," he said and stood up to go brush his teeth in the bathroom before getting dressed. "But I suppose we could have breakfast today."

* * *

They made it down to the Great Hall within ten or so minutes after getting ready. Draco brushed his fingers along Harry's back before they went through the door. "Good luck with your friends."

* * *

"Thanks," Harry said, opening the doors and heading toward the Gryffindor tables to sit. Ron didn't look up at him but Hermione did and she gave him a small, welcoming smile.

"Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of your life?" he asked Ron as he grabbed himself some toast.

"No, only until you get your common sense back," Ron replied.

"You just don't want to understand, do you?"

* * *

Draco sat at his usual spot at the last Slytherin table, the one closest to the doors, and grabbed a coffee first thing. He couldn't hear Potter's conversation but he hoped that everything was going okay, since it just seemed to quiet. He momentarily got distracted by some bacon but then turned and looked at the Gryffindor table with a worried glance. Draco really didn't want to see Potter fighting with his friends, as amusing as that seemed like it would be. It just wasn't when it was probably about him.

* * *

"I don't get it, Harry. You hate him. You always have. And then you spend a few days with him and suddenly... what, you two are dating now? That's insane," Ron ranted.

"I never said exactly that I hated him. I just didn't particularly like him most of the time. But after spending the last weekend with him... well, he's different than I thought and we just work well together, okay? I feel good when I'm with him and I enjoy spending time with him. Why is that so wrong?" Harry replied, biting his lip as Ron shook his head at him.

"Ron, he really is happy about this and you know it," Hermione pointed out, "You don't have to become friends with Malfoy, but we should probably all meet up together so that we can see for ourselves that he isn't bad for Harry. We need to look out for him, yes, but not completely ignore his choices no matter what we think of them. No offence, Harry."

* * *

Draco caught a few words of what was going on at the trio's end of their table as Weasley's voice grew louder. He was just lucky that the hot-tempered Gryffindor hadn't used his name at least. Even though if anyone was particularly interested in listening to their conversation they could probably figure out what they were discussing. He turned back around and occupied himself with the rest of his breakfast.

He really didn't want to go play in the dirt first thing in the morning, but he was looking forward to his Magical Theory class. And then at lunch it was possible that he might be able to talk Potter into sneaking away with him so they could go picnic out by the lake before it started to turn cold.

* * *

Ron shook his head and munched on some of his toast.

"Just this one time. If you still think he's completely awful, well not that, don't judge me on that, please... but... please Ron, just agree to think about a meeting," Harry practically pleaded, batting his eyelashes over-exuberantly at his friend.

"Fine. Okay, fine. I'll do it. Can we just drop it for now?" Ron huffed and Harry grinned madly at his friend, glad that he had managed to convince him. He glanced over to the Slytherin table and smiled at Malfoy briefly before finishing his food and heading to his History of Magic class with his friends.

* * *

Herbology was as awful as he'd thought it would be. Draco was glad when it was over and he spent almost the entire break in between classes, in the lavatory, trying to wash the dirt out from underneath his fingernails. He made it to his Magical Theory class only a minute or two late and there learned the basics of how spells affecting light were created. The class also had the benefit of helping him to learn more about the Latin language most incantations used.

When it was over, Draco left his class in a more pleasant mood and strolled down to the kitchens. He found Daisy there and chatted with her while she packed up some food for him to take.

* * *

Harry spent his double History class planning for his Quidditch team, staring out of the window looking at the sky the entire time. He was glad that Ron hadn't completely freaked out and he hoped that he could manage all of the extra stress this situation was giving him. At least the headache that had been forming behind his eyes at breakfast had started to fade away to a dull ache. He smiled, thinking about Malfoy and himself, because it was all a little crazy – Harry was basically dating Malfoy.

* * *

Gathering the basket and a few other necessities, like a blanket and a large, warm cloak, Draco walked back out to the Entrance Hall. Now to find Potter. He wandered over to the doors leading to the Great Hall, hoping to catch the boy before he started lunch. Draco was in luck, as Potter was just coming down the corridor from his class.

"Will you have lunch with me?" he asked, thrusting the basket of food out so that Potter could see it's contents.

* * *

"Sure," Harry said, smiling and looking slightly amused. Ron glared at them both and pushed his way past to go have lunch in the Great Hall. Harry gave his friend a firm look and then took Malfoy's arm and followed him outside into the chill air.

"I got him to agree to at least talk to you. He's not entirely freaking, but I hope it gets better, or Hermione's going to wind up strangling him," Harry told the blonde, shivering as he pulled his robes shut around him. He brought his hand down Malfoy's arm and laced their fingers together as they got further away from the castle.

* * *

Draco sighed at Potter's tactless move but let him grip his hand any way. "Well, I'll behave if Weasley behaves," he said, exasperated, "and if you keep doing things like holding my hand we're going to cause a riot, Potter." He rubbed his thumb over the back of the boy's hand.

* * *

"I didn't think you even knew how to behave," Harry quipped, chuckling at Malfoy's indignant look. "I don't expect miracles, just try not to insult him, that's all. We want him to see that you're not as awful as he thinks you are. I mean, in some ways you are, but..." Harry stopped and turned around to face the blonde, "I don't really care. I kind of like you now. And I don't care if we cause a riot."

* * *

He gave Potter a tense, little smile, squeezing his hand a bit, "Alright, so I got us lunch and I figure we could eat here by the lake, watch the squid, talk some more." Draco shrugged, looking around to see if anyone else was outside and near them before pulling Potter in for a quick peck to his lips.

* * *

Harry grinned somewhat dopey at him. "Sounds nice, didn't think you'd be the romantic type, Malfoy," he teased. He liked it though, liked that Malfoy seemed to want to spend some alone time with him, even going so far as to plan a picnic for him, though it was rather cold out.

* * *

"I'm not romantic," Draco argued, voice haughty, "I'm just selfish." He layed the blanket out on the frozen grass and set the basket on top before sitting down on it himself. Draco flipped the lid and rooted around inside the basket, pushing aside sandwiches to pull out a thermos of coffee. He hugged it to himself for a second.

* * *

"Hmm, I can believe that," Harry said with a large grin at Malfoy's antics, "You like your coffee more than you like me." He pouted as he took one of the sandwiches, unwrapping it slowly. "That's not very nice," he added, and then broke out into laughter when he couldn't keep a straight face any longer.

* * *

Draco childishly stuck out his tongue at Potter. "Not true," he blurted out, blushing at the admittance. He tossed his coffee to the side and leaned forward to push Harry down onto the blanket, moving over him and leaving wet kisses over his entire face.

* * *

"Okay, okay – I believe you!" Harry shouted, laughing delightedly as he tried to wipe his face and push Malfoy off at the same time. He pecked him on the lips once and then sat up when he finally backed away, face flushed and grinning madly. He took up the grapes from the basket and held one out for the boy, eyebrow quirked as he waited.

* * *

Draco leaned back and raised his own eyebrow back at Potter. "Are you trying to feed me, Potter? Well, well, whose the romantic now?"

* * *

"Oh no, I'm just being selfish. Because I like seeing your mouth full," Harry replied, smirking.

* * *

"Oh my god! I believe you, you're not romantic at all. I can't believe you just said that!" Draco said, his face turning red. He grabbed himself a sandwich and opened up the thermos, downing it's caffeinated contents.

* * *

Harry just laughed, trying to hold back from snickering unattractively. "I can be romantic, I was just paying you back. So, how were your classes this morning?" He took a few small bites of his sandwich, changing the subject, curious about what Malfoy thought of his classes. They'd never really had the chance to discuss them before and he didn't even know what Malfoy's favorite class, besides Potions, was.

* * *

"Well, Herbology was horrible and dirty as usual, but Magical Theory was interesting. How about yours?" Draco responded, feeling a little odd at their inane conversation twist. He'd never liked small talk.

* * *

"How can you find Magical Theory interesting?" Harry asked, finishing off his sandwich. He picked at a few of the grapes, surprised that the Slytherin found such a subject anything more than dull. "It's as boring as History of Magic, which I spend day dreaming and planning Quidditch training."

* * *

Draco scoffed, "Do you sleep through both classes? I find it's one of the most interesting classes they have here at Hogwarts." He lay back, his arms behind his head as he stared up into the nearly cloudless sky.

"You get to learn about how magical spells are created, how hexes are formed, why counters work the way they do against certain curses, and you get to even create your own spells from the knowledge you garner from it all. How do you _not_ find that fascinating?"

* * *

"Because it's all theory. I don't care how a spell works as long as I can cast it and it does it's job properly," Harry told him, "I'm not good with theorizing. I prefer a practical application where I actually am doing something and get to see a result from it."

* * *

"I know, Potter, and that's why you're so good at Defence. Because it's mainly practical. And I enjoy both, because once you've theorized you can put them to practical use," Draco said, trying to explain to the Gryffindor that you could have both.

"You have some mustard... right there," he pointed to Potter's chin, "here, let me," Draco said, wiping the yellow smudge away with his finger and popping it into his own mouth.

* * *

"You're a terrible tease, Draco Malfoy," Harry mumbled, watching the blonde suck at his finger. "I'll probably never be a fan of simply theorizing things, but I can see how it has it's perks. It would be cool to make my own spell, I suppose." He laid down and put his head on Malfoy's leg. "I wouldn't mind having lunch like this more often."

* * *

"I know," Draco said with a wink, pulling the finger from his mouth with an exaggerated slowness.

"This is pretty nice, though it won't be when winter finally hits us properly. Then we'll have to find a different, warmer spot."

* * *

"We live in a huge castle. I think we'll manage to find somewhere," Harry said with a chuckle, eating a few more grapes. He knew that lunch was almost over and soon they would have to go back inside for their afternoon classes. "So, what do you have next?"

* * *

"Defence for the rest of the day. Trade you classes? I don't really want to work more on my shielding charm any more." Draco joked, running his fingers through Potter's messy hair and brushing his bangs back off his forehead.

* * *

"Can you just play with my hair for... like... ever?" Harry asked, letting out a low moan.

* * *

Draco smiled at Potter's words, shivering a little at his moan, but continued playing with his hair, running his fingers from the base of his scalp to the silver tips.

"It wouldn't be practical. My hand would get tired and I probably wouldn't be able to just keep my hands on your head." Draco tilted Potter's face upward and held him there with both hands, moving in to kiss him. Their tongues barely touched as their lips met and Draco groaned quietly at the electricity zinging through his body at the simple touch. Kissing Harry was like pure bliss, he really knew how to make everything feel... so much more than it ought to be.

* * *

"If you'd rather do Herbology and Charms than we could switch. I can do that shielding charm in my sleep." Harry sat up with a sigh, brushing his hair back into place.

"Is your shielding charm not working? I could help you out, if you want?"

* * *

"I just had Herbology, I'll pass on that," Draco responded, wrinkling his nose. "And my shield forms fine, most of the time. I just have problems keeping it stabilized for long periods – it keeps flickering and letting spells through. I've been blasted onto my arse more times than I've blocked them." He winced just thinking about how sore his arse was going to be later.

* * *

"Yeah, that's not the nicest way to get a sore arse," Harry said, "It's probably just flickering because you're focusing too hard on sustaining it and not keeping it strong. And that's good, but who needs something to last long when it isn't even working properly? You should try putting more power into it to make it stronger instead of worrying about holding it up longer. Then it might actually protect you."

Harry stood up and pulled his wand out, easily casting the spell to demonstrate to Malfoy what he meant. His shield flared around him, a light blue shimmer surrounding him in a complete, steady circle, but it began to flicker, pulsing and looking like it was about to fail. He added more power to it and focused on strengthening it and the light encasing him became more intense and solid.

* * *

Draco watched Potter with his eyes wide, licking his lips as he felt the boy's magic lick along his skin, feeling like he was tingling all over. "That's a pretty powerful shield. I'll try and focus more on the short-term strength." Potter let his shield go and put his wand away. Draco shivered, feeling the hair on his arms still standing on end. "I guess I'll let you know later how it goes."

* * *

He helped Malfoy pack up the food and roll the blanket back up. "I hope it'll work out for you. I'll just head over to the greenhouses from here. See you later." Harry pulled Malfoy into his arms, his face pressed into his neck, and left a small kiss there before reaching for his bag and taking off in the direction of his next class.

* * *

"Have fun playing in the dirt!" Draco called out after him, wrapping his arms around himself to fight off how cold he suddenly felt. He grabbed all of the things he had brought down with him and walked back to the castle alone. Daisy met him in the Kitchens once more and relieved him of his burden.

"Did Master Draco have a nice lunch?" she asked as she started to unpack the basket.

"Yes, it was nice. Thanks Daisy. I've got to head to class now."

She smiled.

* * *

Harry was partnered with his best friend for Herbology but it was the quietest they had ever probably worked together. Ron seemed like he wanted to say something, but every time he opened his mouth he simply gaped at Harry and then shut it again, and abruptly went back to trimming the tentacles of their plant.

He was just glad that Ron was at least still willing to work with him, even if he was mad. He smiled at him when they were done and tried to make small talk as they walked to the Charms classroom.

* * *

Throughout his Defence Against The Dark Arts class, Draco practised what Potter had shown him and his shield _was_ much stronger. He only got knocked down a few times when he was distracted by some of his classmates gossiping about Potter and himself. It was hard not to try and listen in when he heard his own name coming from the vicinity of a gaggle of giggling girls. Draco left class glaring at any one who dared look at him.

* * *

On his way to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry was stopped by several students that all asked him the same question. He waved them away, blushing and feeling mortified that he was the center of such attention.

" _Are_ you and Malfoy sleeping together, Harry?" Seamus asked as they sat down to eat. Harry nearly choked, covering it up with a cough as he chose to ignore the Irish boy. He looked across the table at Hermione and noticed how she looked as if she was trying to hold back a laugh, her face turning red as she pinched her lips tightly together.

Harry looked to his side. Ron was starting to turn green but he was just as quiet as he'd been all class. The rest of his table didn't hesitate from asking a ton of questions.

* * *

Draco entered the Great Hall and watched as the entire student population and even some of the faculty turned their heads to stare at him. Suddenly he wasn't feeling too hungry. He slowly backed out of the room, keeping his eyes trained ahead until he passed back through the doors.

He ignored the crowd of people trying to push past him to get into the hall still for dinner, slipping out of their way and practically running down the corridor to his dormitory. Draco was hyperventilating.

* * *

Harry looked up at the complete silence that covered the Great Hall and saw Malfoy backing away and the panic in his grey eyes. He pushed his plate away and stood from the table to follow him. Hermione stood and shuffled out of the hall behind him, catching up to his quick stride and stopping him before he could get too far. Harry just wanted to find Malfoy.

"Harry, just wait, okay. He'll be fine for a few minutes alone."

* * *

Draco rushed down the corridor, walking briskly until he was deep in the dungeons. It was lucky that everyone was at supper and no one was around. He pressed his fingers into his temples, rubbing at the sharp pain that had appeared. He made it to his room and spelled his door shut, throwing up a silencing charm before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"FUCK!"

* * *

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute about the rumours going around," Hermione said, blocking his way, "I know their true, obviously, because you told Ron and I, but that doesn't mean anyone else actually knows anything. They're all just guessing. Someone thought they saw you and Malfoy holding hands today and it went from there. You know how these things can get out of hand."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm aware of how ridiculous rumours can become, Hermione. Will you get to the point you're trying to make here, please?"

Hermione grabbed his arm and forced him to stand still as it looked as if he was about to bolt. "Look, Harry, I'm just trying to say that you both have a decision to make right now. You can either admit that the rumours are true, out yourselves to everyone and deal with the consequences, or you can just ignore them, deny them, do what you've always done when it comes to people spreading information about what they think of you."

* * *

Draco heaved a shaky sigh and flopped himself, face first, onto his bed, feeling overwhelmed. He'd been an idiot. Why had he thought that having any kind of relationship with Potter apart from being his nemesis had been a good idea? His father would kill him if he found out, would _destroy_ him. And he didn't even want to think about what the Dark Lord would do. He shuddered and buried his face into his pillow, wanting to cry when all he could smell was Potter.

* * *

"Yeah. Okay. I get that. But I'm going to have to talk this over with Malfoy first. He's got a lot to lose from this decision. I'll talk to you later, 'Mione."

She nodded and gave him a hug, patting him on the back. "Either way, which ever is decided, I've managed to talk Ron into meeting with Malfoy over the weekend. Maybe we can meet up in Hogsmede somewhere or something?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, I'll let you know. Later. And thanks," he said, and turned to make his way to the Slytherin snake pit where one lonely snake was waiting.

* * *

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Draco heard, along with someone pounding on his door. He pushed his face deeper into the pillow, nearly suffocating himself with it.

"Go away," he said into the blue, squished material, though the person on the other side of his door wouldn't be able to hear him through the silencing charm he had put up.

"Malfoy! Are you okay? Why won't you let me in?" The pounding continued. Draco ignored it. Eventually the sound stopped and he took in a deep breath.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't spell the door open and he wasn't sure which spell Malfoy had used to lock it. He had no idea why he was being barred from the boy's room any how.

Pushing his hand through his hair, he sighed and slumped up against the door.

"It's okay, Draco," he whispered into the grain of wood before sighing and turning away. He didn't want to be found standing around Malfoy's locked door when the Slytherin's returned from supper.

Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower, to his own bed, feeling odd that he was sleeping alone. He ignored every one and their asinine questions as he curled up under his covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need reviews! I need them soooo bad!  
> This story is driving me nuts with all the editing. I've been cutting so much out and adding things into it, mixing the plot all up so that it flows better. Let me know if it's going okay.


	8. Never Give Up

He hadn't even realized that he'd slipped into sleep. Draco blinked his eyes open and scowled into the empty room. That had been one of the worst sleeps he'd had in a long time. It felt like something had been missing.

Draco ignored the aching feeling in his chest at his inner admission and sat up. He wished he didn't have to get up and go to classes, but it wasn't as if he could just skip them all. That would bring Snape down on him hard.

* * *

“Harry, hey, Harry... it's time to wake up mate,” he heard Ron call out to him as the boy flung open his curtains and a bright light shone straight onto his face. In that moment Harry did not miss his window one bit and he groaned, rolling over and pushing his face into his pillow. He could hear everyone clamouring about, getting ready for the day, and he knew he had to do the same.

* * *

Draco pushed himself out of bed and took his time getting ready. Once dressed he made to leave but stopped at his door, resting his head against it for a moment as he tried to gather himself. He didn't want to see anyone today. In particular, he didn't want to see Potter.

Last night he'd made the decision that the whole situation between them had been a horrible mistake and he was attempting to pretend that it had never happened. It was almost impossible for him to do so, but he would make the effort. After all, they were enemies, they hated each other, they fought and insulted one another, it should be simple. Draco lifted his head from the door and let it fall back against the wood with a dull thud.

* * *

 

Harry got dressed, taking his time as he fingered each piece of new clothing in his wardrobe, and threw his robe over his head just as everyone else was leaving the room. He felt sluggish and drained as he'd had a terrible sleep, tossing and turning most of the night as he dealt with his usual nightmares. But this time they had included Draco Malfoy.

He made sure he had everything in his bag before slinging it over a shoulder and heading out the door with Ron, who had been waiting for him just outside the room. Harry was nervous about seeing Malfoy again. The boy was obviously overwhelmed with the rumours and the possibility of people finding out about them, and Harry hoped that, having had some time alone to think, Malfoy had been able to work out some of his issues so that they could discuss what their tactic would be.

* * *

 

Sneering at everyone and everything, Draco made his way out of the Slytherin dorms and braved the open corridors that were swarming with students on their way to their classes. He had skipped breakfast just so he wouldn't have to deal with the problem of trying to eat and sneer at the same time, but now he was regretting not waking up in time to at least get a decent cup of coffee.

* * *

 

“Hey, mate, is everything alright?” Ron asked as they walked to Transfiguration's class together. Hermione was already there as usual, having the habit of being ridiculously early to most of her classes.

“Yeah. I'm just tired. Lots of nightmares,” Harry explained.

“Oh, sorry. Bad luck there,” Ron replied. Harry was just happy his friend was talking to him again.

* * *

 

Draco took a seat at the back of the room and watched as the rest of the class filed in. Potter attempted to catch his eye as he entered and Draco reached down to pull his things out of his bag so that his face would be hidden from view until the boy had taken his seat, hopefully with the Weasel and far, far away from Draco.

* * *

 

Holding himself back from just going over to Malfoy, Harry followed Ron to their usual table instead. He sighed as he took his things out and he began taking notes from the black board that McGonagall had left for them. They were learning about self-transfiguring into complete animal forms even though they were never going to put it into practice. It was an interesting subject but Harry found his mind wandering to thoughts of a certain blonde.

* * *

 

As soon as class was over, Draco was out of the room as fast as he could move, nearly tripping over himself to get away from Potter. He had found himself staring at the back of his still silver tipped head more than a few times no matter how hard he tried not to.

He rushed on to his next class, DADA, a place where he could take out some of his frustrations and also a class without Potter. Draco pitied the person he was teamed up with, for about three seconds, but then revelled in the release of his magic upon the person.

* * *

 

He'd had enough of Malfoy avoiding him. After class he had wanted to talk to him and the boy had practically run away. Harry was frustrated. He left his own class early, making excuses about his head hurting, and took a position near the DADA classroom to wait for Malfoy's class to end.

* * *

 

“Malfoy!” he heard as he headed down the hallway in the direction of the kitchens instead of the Great Hall for lunch. Draco heard the person running after him and he kept up his pace and pretended he hadn't heard the voice. He knew it was Potter. Why couldn't he just leave Draco alone?

* * *

 

“Draco. Fuck, wait up,” Harry called out as he neared the blonde, startling a few people out of his way as he swore. He followed Malfoy into an empty corridor and finally caught up. “Hey, I just want to talk for a second.”

* * *

 

“Fuck off, Potter. I don't have anything to say to you,” Draco spat. He forced his feet to keep moving even though he just wanted to stop and fling himself into Potter's arms. This was harder than he thought. He felt a hand reach out to grip his arm and he violently yanked it away.

“Don't touch me,” he was pleading even though it didn't seem like it, his voice sounding like icicles were dripping down his spine.

* * *

 

“Bloody hell, what's your problem?” Harry practically yelled, annoyed with how Malfoy was talking to him. This was exactly what he had feared - that once the bet was over everything would revert to normal. He wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

 

“I told you to fuck off. Are you hard of hearing today, Potter?” Draco said, stopping in front of the painting of fruit that was the entrance to the kitchens. He really just wanted a coffee. And for his life to be simple. But mainly, he just wanted his heart to stop feeling like it was trying to claw it's way out through his chest.

* * *

 

Harry watched the desperation flicker across Malfoy's face as he tried to gain entrance into the kitchens to get away from him. He just couldn't tickle the pear properly. He reached out to help him and got a glare in return. That was it, he couldn't take it any more. He moved forward, taking Malfoy by surprise, and pushed him up against the painting.

* * *

 

He found himself trapped, his wrists pinned as Potter held him against the fruit painting, his hips digging into Draco's as he pushed his whole body into him. He tried to hold back a shudder at the feeling of Potter's soft lips caressing his jaw and moving upward toward his ear. Potter took the lobe between his teeth and Draco's hips jerked forward as he let out a ragged moan.

* * *

 

“I told you that you couldn't fool me, Malfoy. I know it's all for show. I can see it in your eyes,” Harry whispered, his tongue tracing the shell of Malfoy's ear as he ground his hips against his captive. Malfoy's eyes had closed now and he was making those little, desperate noises, his mouth open and panting, his breath hitching in the back of his throat as Harry moved against him.

* * *

 

Draco stopped trying to escape, not that he'd put much effort into doing so in the first place, and felt himself slump against the painting. Potter's mouth was teasingly torturing him by constantly being on his ear and Draco's cock was fully hard in moments.

“Stop, please...” he whimpered, as a last effort to get Potter to let him go. He just wanted everything to stop, it was all too difficult, and it wasn't fair, and Draco just wanted to curl into himself until it all just went away. But, Potter would never let him do that, would never let him take the easy way out, “Harry, please.”

* * *

 

Harry stilled at the broken sound of Malfoy's voice and he loosened his hold though he didn't back away. He turned his head to look directly into the boy's face, taking in his light, grey eyes that were brimming with pain.

“Draco,” he murmured, pressing his lips against his panting mouth and taking him in his arms instead of keeping him against the wall.

* * *

 

He slumped forward into Harry Potter's arms, feeling weak, and he just wanted to give in to what they both wanted. Draco felt tears swimming in his eyes – it was all too much. He pushed Potter away, hard, wincing as the boy's back hit the wall opposite, and tore off down the corridor as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

 

“Shit,” Harry said, rubbing at the back of his head as he watched Malfoy turn the corner, running quite quickly, fast enough that he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to him in time. Well that hadn't quite gone as well as he'd hoped.

* * *

 

Draco barricaded himself back in his room, managing to keep himself calm and collected at least until his door was shut before completely breaking. He couldn't care about his classes one bit, not when his entire being felt like it was being split in two. Draco didn't even know what he wanted any more.

* * *

 

Deciding he couldn't just leave everything like that, Harry made his way down to the Slytherin Common Room. He didn't care about the rumours any more and if he had to he'd deny everything later. He needed to talk with Malfoy.

The Slytherin students lingering around for lunch all pointed at him, fingering their wands and whispering to each other as he passed into their territory. Harry slid his own wand out and ignored them, striding confidently through the room to the hallway, stopping at Malfoy's bedroom door.

* * *

 

Once upon a time his choices had been simple, serve his family and bow down to Voldemort or most likely die. Even though he hadn't wanted that for himself he had been given no other options. And now he had Potter - the fucking Gryffindor, boy wonder, saviour of the wizarding world, who he very nearly felt like throwing his whole future away for. Draco slunk down onto his floor, his back against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him.

* * *

 

He didn't even bother knocking as he knew Malfoy wouldn't answer any way. Harry fingered his wand, pondering over how to get into the boy's room. They needed to talk, whether Malfoy liked it or not.

He tried a few unlocking spells, starting at Alohamora and working his way up to the more difficult ones he'd learned over the years at Hogwarts. None of them worked. Harry looked down the corridor and saw Blaise Zabini standing at the other end, watching him, a bored looking expression on his face.

* * *

 

Draco folded his arms over his knees and dropped his head down onto them. He wondered how long it would take for someone, likely Snape, to come bother him about missing his classes. He thought about what he would tell the man, what excuses he had, and they all sounded ridiculous. Draco realized how dramatic he was being, but, his life had always been full of dramatics, so it was nothing new.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. Draco didn't want what life had presented him, but he didn't know if he was strong enough to push it all aside.

* * *

 

Harry turned back toward Malfoy's door, ignoring the Slytherin boy staring at him. He took a step back and flicked his wand roughly at his wooden obstacle. “Expulso,” he intoned and the door was blasted open, falling forward with a loud bang. 

“Draco?” Harry asked as he stepped into the room, looking around for the blonde boy. He saw him sitting on the floor, his eyes wide in shock at having his door blasted open.

* * *

 

“What the fuck?” Draco said, pushing himself up from the floor as he took in Potter breaking into his room. He was shaking with anger and an assortment of different emotions, trying to ignore the jolt of arousal shooting through his body at the sight of the boy's powerful magical display. He'd had no less than four different spells encasing the room to keep people out.

“Potter, what the hell, get out!”

* * *

 

Almost snarling at his attitude problem, Harry stalked forward until their chests were pressed together, his face mere inches from Malfoy's. He was more frustrated than he'd ever been before but all he really wanted to do was throw Malfoy down onto his bed and shag the living daylights out of him, though he knew that wouldn't actually solve whatever problems they were suddenly having.

“I'm not finished with you, Draco.”

* * *

 

A squeaky noise came from his throat at the rough sound of Potter's voice, tensing when he realized that the boy was using his given name instead of calling him Malfoy as was usual. He looked up from Potter's mouth and into his eyes, seeing his pupils enlarged and staring him down with an intensity that made him shiver.

“Back off. I don't want anything from you,” Draco responded, raising his hand to push Potter back from being so close, “And get the hell out of my room!”

* * *

 

“No,” Harry said, grabbing Malfoy's hand before he could push him away, “Fuck you Draco, I'm not putting up with your snotty shit, so you're going to damn well listen to me... and then maybe I'll leave.” He laced their fingers together and dropped their hands on his own chest.

* * *

 

Blinking rapidly, Draco breathed deeply and tried to look somewhere else.

“Potter, at least put the door back first!” He said, looking frantically to the wide open doorway and seeing Blaise Zabini standing there, looking at them both with a giant smirk plastered on his smug face.

* * *

 

Harry turned his head to follow the direction in which Malfoy's eyes were staring, spotting the slinky Slytherin watching them. “Zabini, you have five seconds to make yourself scarce before I get annoyed,” he told the boy, giving him a slight smirk as he twirled his wand out and pointed it at him. Zabini gulped and looked at the thin piece of wood briefly before backing away.

“There. Better?” he asked Malfoy, levitating the door back in place and repairing it so that it actually functioned as a barricade again.

* * *

 

Draco tried pulling his hand back out of Potter's grasp but he couldn't get it free. Snarling, he took a step back and was against the wall, feeling trapped, but there was no where else he could go.

“Why can't you take 'no' for an answer, Potter?”

* * *

 

He tilted his head as he looked at Draco's face, stepping forward again so that they were close, their bodies almost, but not quite, touching. Harry chuckled, “I will when you actually mean it, when you're not just having a temper tantrum. And you still can't call me 'Harry'? Or is that only reserved for when my cock is in your arse?”

* * *

 

He harrumphed, turning his head away again, unable to look into those dazzling green eyes that were looking at him with hope and understanding, and something he couldn't quite discern... and it was everything, it just made Draco want to get down on bended knee and worship the messy-haired Gryffindor before him. He ignored the last question though.

“Look Potter, I've told you to leave, I've told you I don't want anything from you, why can't you get it into that thick skull of yours that I mean these things?”

* * *

 

Wetting his lips with his tongue, Harry thought about the blonde's words for a second before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“You don't though. You're mine, Draco,” his tongue peeked out between his lips to trace the curve of Malfoy's ear and he moved forward, slotting their hips together, feeling the blonde shaking with nerves. “I want you and you want me, it's pretty simple, and you can't lie about it. So how-about, instead of pretending you don't want this between us, you take me to that bed over there and fuck me?”


	9. Talking About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble with this chapter and I'm not sure why, but I figured that instead of just dragging it out and possibly not getting around to finishing it for another week that I'd finally post something, even if it is a little shorter than most of the other chapters. Sorry for the long wait.

 

* * *

Draco wanted to move, wanted to do something, anything besides just stand there, likely looking like an idiot with his mouth open, feeling altogether dazed. He couldn't even speak. Never in a million years had he ever thought he'd hear Harry Potter demanding he fuck him. Oh, Draco wanted to, had wanted it for longer than he would ever admit out loud, but now that Potter was there in front of him he found himself incapable of producing any suitable reaction beyond awe.

 

* * *

  
“Draco?” Harry asked, moving his mouth over to the edge of his jaw. “It's okay to admit it. Please, just... stop pushing me away. We'll figure everything out.” He reached up and cupped Draco's face with his hand, moving to cover his lips with his own, and kissing him with everything he had. Harry wanted Draco, he wanted everything the Slytherin had to offer. “I want you, Draco. Want you so bad.”

 

* * *

Feeling light headed, Draco moved against Potter without thought, his mouth opening under his tongue, his body going slack as he draped his arms around the boy. How he just wanted to lose himself in the passion, to just let go of everything holding him back and be with Potter, be consumed by him.

 

* * *

“Yes,” Harry whispered against his mouth, pulling him as close as he could, his thigh moving between Draco's legs, “Just want you.” He could feel Draco's chest heaving against his own. Bringing his hand up he cupped the back of the blonde's head, leaving sweet, open mouthed kisses against his parted lips, heady with the need to be with him. Harry wanted to protect the Slytherin. He wanted to keep Draco and yearned for something more than just their intimate moments together.

 

* * *

There was a knock on his door and Draco stiffened, jerking away from Potter's exploring mouth. “What?” he called out, both annoyed and relieved that someone had interrupted. He still wasn't sure about what he was doing with Potter. Yes, he wanted him, but Draco had to think with more than just his prick. Potter wasn't giving him the chance to.

“Draco, lunch is over. We need to get to class,” a gruff voice said from behind the door. Draco made a mental note that he needed to gift Goyle with as many sweets from Honeydukes as the lumbering man could carry. He slipped away from Potter's grasp and made his way to the door.

 

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair, sighing at the disruption and Draco's hasty retreat. He supposed it was a good thing not to miss any of their classes, but it was going to be difficult trying to get Draco's attention again. The man was as stubborn as they came.

“You better not be here when I get back,” Draco told him, leaving the room, his voice cold and distant.

He didn't even get a chance to answer. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and followed him out, closing the door behind him. Walking to his next class, he knew he would need a better plan than just cornering Draco, he needed him to know that Harry cared about him, that he would do anything for him. It was just the way he was about the important people in his life.

 

* * *

“Hey, Draco, what's with you and Potter?” Goyle asked in his usual slow, intense way.

“He's just enamoured with me and won't take no for an answer. You know how it is,” Draco lied, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that even Goyle had noticed something. They walked to Charms class in silence until Blaise stepped in beside them, a wide, unnerving grin on his face.

“So, Draco, get into Potter's pants yet?”

 

* * *

Harry sat down next to Hermione, shoving his bag under his chair after grabbing his textbook from it. “I need to talk with you after classes,” he said quietly, hoping she could help him try and figure a few things out. He hadn't really been talking to his friends much lately, having been in the presence of Slytherin's the majority of the week, so he felt bad that he needed to ask for her advice, but Harry was sure she would be more understanding as opposed to how Ron would react if he tried talking to him about Draco Malfoy.

 

* * *

Glaring at his 'friend', Draco huffed, “What's with all the fucking questions? I'm not even going to bother with giving an answer to such stupidity.” He felt a little queasy knowing that Blaise had more than a good reason to ask as he'd seen Potter in his room. Draco didn't even have the excuse of the bet to defend it any more either – it was Friday, Potter was no longer his. His throat felt constricted and Draco's strides became longer as he rushed to class, leaving his friends behind.

 

* * *

Classes seemed to drag on even longer than usual and Harry was feeling antsy by the time dinner finally rolled around. He couldn't wait, so he asked Dobby if he could bring something from the kitchens for them to eat, and he pulled Hermione from the group of people crowding to get into the Great Hall.

“Look, can we go somewhere else and talk?”

Hermione gave him an odd look but then nodded. “You're obviously impatient Harry, but it would be nice if you didn't just push me around. Come on, let's just go outside, there shouldn't be anyone out by the lake and it's fairly warm out today.”

 

* * *

Normally Draco enjoyed being the center of attention, but not from this. He noticed Nott staring at him with malice and he wondered what the boy's problem was. Draco wanted to stand up in front of everyone and just shout out his frustrations, deny the fact that he and Potter were anything but hated enemies, but that would've been ridiculous.

Instead, he just left, wandering down into the dungeons and knocking quietly on the door to the Potion's laboratory. Snape hadn't been at dinner so there was only one other place Draco knew where to find him.

“Mr. Malfoy,” the dark, sallow-skinned man said as he opened the door, “come inside.” Draco stepped forward into the room and closed the door behind him, feeling tense and tired, wondering if talking to Snape about anything besides Potion's was such a good idea.

 

* * *

Letting Hermione eat a bit before he started to pester her about his problems, Harry sat on a large rock a few feet away from the lake, staring out at the calm, icy water. He wasn't hungry at all, even though he'd missed lunch, and he nibbled on one of the rolls Dobby had brought for them.

Eventually, Hermione sighed and set her plate down, “Okay, what's wrong, Harry? I take it this is about Malfoy.”

Nodding, Harry swallowed and began talking, the words spilling from his mouth quickly, “He doesn't want anything to do with me. I think he's scared, but I don't know why. I mean, yeah it would suck if everyone found out about us, but it wouldn't be the end of the world, we could deal with it. I want him, Hermione, but I don't know what to do. It's Malfoy... he's... he's...” he paused, taking a deep breath, unable to find the words to explain exactly what Draco was, “... and I feel insane trying to deal with this.”

 

* * *

“Mr. Malfoy, am I to take it you're here for _relationship advice_?” Snape snarked, after Draco had explained to him the reason he had come to talk to him. He knew that this would be the man's reaction but he hoped that after they moved past the awkwardness and jibes that his professor might actually provide him with some words of wisdom. Snape was the only person he trusted outside of himself, and he wasn't quite keen on listening to his own brain at the moment.

“Yes, sir. Please, I really do need your help. This is Potter we're talking about here,” Draco pleaded, finally sitting down on the nearest wooden chair to stop himself from pacing.

 

* * *

“Look, Harry. I'm not really sure what you want me to say. You can't make him do something he doesn't want to do. That's just wrong,” Hermione said, brushing her hair back from her face before taking a drink of the hot cocoa Dobby had provided for them. “You need to give him some space, just let him know you're here for him, that you're on his side. It must be difficult for him right now.”

Harry hummed in answer, thinking about her words. He knew that he'd been pushing Draco, but he couldn't just let the Slytherin revert back to his old self – that would get them no where. “But he's just hiding. He's putting up his shields and once they're fully up I don't think I'll be able to break through them, Hermione. I know it seems ridiculous, but I feel like if I give him space I'll just lose him.”

 

* * *

It was silent for a long while and Draco wondered if he was even going to get anything out of Snape. The man was staring at him from a few feet away, almost seeming like he was speechless. Draco doubted that. He was likely composing an entire tirade in his head, full of 'asinine this' and 'foolishness that', mixed with a good dose of Slytherin pride.

“Mr. Malfoy, do you _love_ Mr. Potter?”

Draco choked, completely taken aback by his Head of House. That had not been what he was expecting and he had no clue how to answer.

“You don't know?” Snape asked lowly, rolling his eyes and taking a seat only a table away. It was odd seeing the man seated at one of the student desks but Draco supposed he was just trying to make him feel like they were on the same level. It was uncharacteristically kind of him.

“I don't...” he replied quietly, not even thinking about whether he did or not, “I don't think so.” He couldn't. It was Potter. Could he possibly be in love with Potter? Snape continued to stare at him and it felt like he was looking directly at his soul through layers of bone and skin and cloth.

“Well, don't you think maybe you should figure that out before taking anything else into consideration?” Snape told him, very precise and slow with his words as if talking to a toddler.

 

* * *

Hermione sighed and rested her hand on his knee. “Can you really blame him, Harry? He's basically caught up between three people - you, his father, and you-know-who. He's probably worrying for his life. When has he ever been given the chance to make his own decision?”

Chewing on his lip, Harry nodded, just then understanding what kind of predicament he was putting Draco in, that his life could be in danger just from being in Harry's vicinity. He thought about how stupid it was of him to not have realized any sooner, though it was fair to say that he usually went through life pretending the evil didn't exist until he couldn't ignore it any further. If he wasn't that way he'd be as paranoid as Mad-Eye and most likely sporting a lovely straight jacket.

It was all up to Draco now. Harry would back off and let him decide what he wanted. And if Harry wasn't his choice then he'd have to deal with that. He just didn't know if he was emotionally capable of dealing with the backlash, of pretending he didn't care for the blonde, of going back to how things had always been.

Ignoring Hermione's worried frown and scrunched up brows, Harry pushed her hand away and stood up. “I'll catch you later, 'Mione,” he said, already walking away.

 

* * *

His head was whirling as he thought about what he felt for Potter. Draco couldn't deny that he seemed to care for the messy-headed, foolish Gryffindor, but he didn't know how deep those feelings ran. What would he do if Potter was gone? Because that was basically what it came down to. Draco felt numb at the thought.

“Draco... I know you are worried about your future,” Snape interrupted his thoughts, speaking more softly than Draco had ever heard from him, “about your father and what will happen when you leave the relative safety of this castle, but you can't let it rule your entire existence.”

He understood this and that was what frustrated him to no end. What person in their right mind would actually want to serve that half-blood, snake-faced nutter? He sure didn't. But it wasn't as if he'd been provided with many options beyond a life of servitude to the Dark Lord. Hunching forward, Draco cupped his face in his hands and breathed deeply, trying to make sense of Snape's words.

 

* * *

Ignoring everyone else, and for the time being also the wrenching feeling deep inside his chest, Harry took refuge in the Room of Requirement where he could relax and try not to think about the danger he had most likely put Draco in. He wanted to slam his own head against the wall, repeatedly, for being so dense and not figuring out sooner why the Slytherin might have been so reluctant to continue anything with him.

Harry felt like he had been being selfish and that was so unlike him it scared him a bit. Were his feelings for Draco Malfoy really that intense? He pictured the blonde's face, his cool, blue grey eyes and his soft, sneering mouth that just looked inviting to him now... Harry was startled when a clear picture of the man behind his eyelids left him with a terrible longing in the pit of his stomach.

 

* * *

“But it's Potter,” Draco finally responded, turning his head to the side so his words would be identifiable. He winced as his voice took on a whining quality at Potter's name.

Snape gave him a wry smile, “And that matters because?”

He huffed, lifting his face and pushing his chair back from the table a little dramatically, “Because we're enemies. Because the Dark Lord wants to kill him. Because my father wants to kill him. Because he's a Gryffindor prat with horrible hair and stupid, bright, dazzling eyes, and ridiculous clothes and deplorable manners, and a fabulous arse, and lips to die for, and...”

Draco was cut off by Snape raising his hand out in front of him with a scowl clearly etched across his features. “Those are asinine reasons. The Dark Lord wants to kill many people, and that doesn't exclude both of us if we somehow disappoint him. And trust me, there are an unusually large number of ways he is disappointed. And it sounds as if you were extolling Potter's... uh hum....assets... more than anything.”

He scowled back but couldn't deny that his words had been slightly skewed toward how fit he thought Potter was. “So, I shouldn't be thinking about my future at all? I should just do what I want, is that what you're saying?”


	10. A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the wait. Computer issues left me in a really bad mood and I couldn't write for the longest time. Hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Also, finally broke 60K words!

Laying upon the beautiful, plush sofa that the room had provided for him, Harry kicked off his shoes, letting them clatter to the floor. He brought an arm up to cover his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow, and let out a sigh that resembled something close to distress. His mind was still whirling about with thoughts of a certain, fit, blonde Slytherin. Feeling exasperated with himself, he let out a huff of breath, his face flushing at how he had let his thoughts wander.

Harry had become more than just somewhat taken with Malfoy, having found him to be of better character than he'd previously perceived. He liked him beyond all reason, probably more than he should've. Near to enamoured if he were being honest with himself.

It wasn't just that Malfoy was undeniably good looking, or that he had blown Harry's mind to smithereens when it came to the sexual aspect of their time together – Harry dropped his arm, staring up at the vaulted ceiling – but Draco Malfoy had somehow, against all odds, snuck his way into Harry's heart.

 

* * *

 

“I do not wish for you to give everything up, Draco. I only meant to say that this must be your own decision, based upon what you feel is important to you. Family is important, but it should not dictate how you want to live your life. If you feel that you do not wish to give up whatever it is you have with Mr. Potter, than that should affect your course of action. How you decide to proceed is only your own concern,” Snape explained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Draco bowed his head and stared at the table top. It all seemed too complicated. It wasn't as if he could have both things, Harry and the support of his father. He would have to make a decision, eventually, before Harry decided he wasn't worth the trouble or his father found out about it.

“Thank you for your input, sir. You have given me something to think about. I'll take my leave now,” Draco said, pushing himself up from the chair and striding to the door without pause. He turned to look at his Professor just before leaving, seeing him nod in farewell, and then stepped into the hall to head back to his room.

 

* * *

 

Tired of thinking about Draco, Harry figured he would go and see him one last time. He just wanted it over and done with so he could finally know what was what – then he would be free to wallow in his feelings. He was going to tell him that he would stop pursuing him, that he cared for him but was done trying to force him into something he obviously did not want.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he left the comfort of the Room of Requirement, sluggishly making his way to the Slytherin dorms. He didn't really want to give up, but it seemed the best way to get rid of the terrible clenching in his chest, to stop from feeling like he'd gone crazy.

 

* * *

 

His father's timing was impeccably bad and Draco shook with nervousness as he spotted the man coming down the hall toward him. He had almost reached the entrance to the common room when his father had turned around the corner and strode purposefully to meet him.

“Hello, Father,” Draco said, managing to keep his voice steady even as he steeled himself for whatever it was Lucius was there for. It wasn't like his father to just appear in the school without notice so the reason likely wasn't going to be pleasant. He really hoped it had nothing to do with him.

“Draco,” Lucius replied, a frown marring his features, “Is there any where private we can go? An empty room where no one will disturb us.”

Gulping, Draco gestured to a classroom a few feet away, wondering what the hell was going on. His legs felt full of lead as he automatically followed his father out of habit, his palms starting to sweat. He clenched his fists by his side and closed the door as his father asked.

 

* * *

 

As he turned into the main corridor that housed the Slytherin's, aware that he was walking into enemy territory, and also unsure if the password into the rooms remained the same, Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he took in the sight of Lucius Malfoy leading Draco into an empty classroom. He stopped, trying to keep quiet as his mind went into overdrive trying to figure out what was happening. Cursing under his breath, Harry hoped he hadn't been noticed by either of them.

He had absolutely no trust in the elder Malfoy to keep Draco's safety in mind. It probably wasn't the best idea to interrupt their conversation though, as he clearly wasn't invited, so he crept up to the door and cast a variation on the amplification charm so that he could make sure nothing untoward happened.

 

* * *

 

Draco stopped looking at his feet and chanced a glance into his father's eyes. They were cold and narrowed, staring straight at him. This was not going to be good at all.

“Explain yourself, now,” Lucius commanded.

He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak, unsure about what he should be explaining, but at first nothing would come out. He looked away from his father and back at his own feet, and tried again, “There is nothing to explain.”

Smirking, Lucius stalked forward into Draco's personal space, his cane lifting to press against the middle of Draco's chest.

“So, you are not in a homosexual relationship with that half-blood piece of shit? You're not going against our lord? Nor are you a complete disgrace to the Malfoy name?” Lucius spat viciously into his face. Draco trembled violently, his nails biting into the flesh of his palm. Deny it – that's all he wanted to do.

 

* * *

 

Flinching at the words he overheard, Harry leaned closer to the door, his face pressed against the cold wood. Lucius sounded furious. He didn't think he'd ever heard the man quite so pissed off. He wanted to break up the conversation, to take Draco into his arms and away from the despicable person who was nothing like a father should be. But, that wouldn't help at the moment until he knew what Draco really wanted. Everything could be denied still. Harry took a deep breath and waited to hear the reply.

 

* * *

 

Looking up into his father's fuming face, his temple throbbing as the words reverberated through his skull, Draco whispered, “Harry is not a piece of shit.”

He was smacked straight across the face for his insolence, so quickly he didn't even have the chance to see it coming. Wincing, he did nothing, not even move his head back in his father's direction.

 

* * *

 

Harry shivered, biting his lip. He could only imagine what was really going on behind the door but from what he could hear he didn't like it one bit. If Lucius touched Draco once more, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back from jumping in between them. He couldn't let Draco get hurt – it already took everything he had to stay where he was and just listen.

“Don't touch me,” Draco eventually said, his voice low and barely audible through the door, and Harry had to strain to hear him.

 

* * *

 

Lucius laughed sharply, “Growing a backbone now, are we?”

He snapped his head back to glare at his father's smirking face.

“I will do what I want, with whomever I want, father,” Draco responded, still trembling, more angry than nervous since being struck.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Lucius took a single step back, flicking his wand free from the sheath of his snake-headed cane, holding it aloft. “I will take you to our lord and we will see if you will continue with your insolence then. You _will_ be set straight.”

 

* * *

 

He couldn't have that, couldn't let Draco be dragged off to Voldemort. Harry slammed the door open so hard it crashed into the wall. “No!” he shouted, practically flying into the room, “you will not take him anywhere.” His body shook as he pointed his wand at the senior Malfoy. He could feel his magic gathering and pulsing out toward his finger tips.

 

* * *

 

“The fuck. _Harry_?” Draco said, moving backward as he saw how wild Harry looked standing up to his father. He was rather happy, but also astonished, to see Harry there, preventing Lucius, at the moment, from removing him from the school. He really did not want to be taken to Voldemort.

Although Draco hadn't come to any particular decision in the time that it had taken him to get to the common room, his father's words and actions had impacted him greatly, and looking at the two men ready to duel before him he noticed the difference instantly. Harry was trying to protect him. He knew then who was more important to him.

 

* * *

 

Staring both boy's down, Lucius laughed, “Mr. Potter, what a pleasure,” he purred out, replacing his wand into the silver cane.

“I can't say the same,” Harry replied coldly as he stepped next to Draco. “C'mon, let's get out of here. I don't trust him one bit,” he whispered at Draco, taking his hand, his wand still at the ready just in case.

 

* * *

 

Draco gladly slipped his hand into Harry's warm one. He didn't like the fact that he'd practically been rescued, but the alternative would have been a hell of a lot worse. Lucius kept his eyes on them as they moved to exit the room.

“Running away, Draco? That won't help. I always know where you are,” his father said, ominously, the mocking tone cutting straight through Draco. He tried to ignore the taunt, breathing heavily through his nose, his face going white, and Harry pulled him out into the corridor, forcefully shutting the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

“Well, that was rather anti-climatic,” Harry commented as they snuck through the common room. He wanted to make sure Draco got to his room safely, even if more than half of the Slytherin's still roaming about were giving him dirty looks. Harry didn't know what he would do if something terrible happened to him because he hadn't made sure Lucius couldn't get to him.

 

* * *

 

“Maybe for you,” Draco said dryly, rubbing the tender, pink skin of his cheek. “I'm the one who was slapped across the face.” Pushing open his bedroom door, he waved Harry through with a sigh, his shoulders slumping at the inevitable discussion they were about to have. “Although, I must say, Granger slapping me in third year was much harder.”

 

* * *

 

Harry shuffled from side to side, slipping his hands into his back pockets to stop himself from reaching out to caress Draco's face. “Look, I'm sorry about what just happened. I know that it's all my fault and I shouldn't have pushed anything on you. I just came to tell you that I understand why you didn't want anything with me and that I won't bother you...”

 

* * *

 

Raising a finger to Harry's lips, Draco cut him off before he could say another word. “Don't...” he swallowed at the lump forming in his throat, “don't say that. You were right. I'm sorry. I do want you – I was just too scared to admit it and terrified of having to face my father if it became common knowledge.”

 

* * *

 

With nothing left to contain him from reaching out, Harry pulled Draco in close, wrapping his arms around him. “Shit, Draco,” he mumbled into his hair, smoothing his hands down his back, “I won't let him hurt you. I was so scared that he was going to take you away. That the next time I'd see you was at the other end of my wand, fighting on opposite sides of this stupid war. I don't even want to imagine what they would have done to you.”

 

* * *

 

Draco just nodded silently, tucking his chin over Harry's shoulder. He couldn't stop shaking. His father was absolutely frightening. Harry was nuts to have pointed his wand at him. He really had no idea what his father could do, what he was really capable of. Clutching Harry tightly, he tried to calm down, tried not to think about what could have happened if he hadn't been there. “I can't... I can't believe you did that. I mean, what if...”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, _shhh_ , it's alright. I would do it again if I needed to,” Harry replied firmly, pulling back to kiss Draco's forehead. He gently brushed down Draco's arms, taking his hands in his own and leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss. They were both insane, really, thinking that they could put everything behind them, but Harry didn't care. They'd been enemies only a week ago, but that didn't seem to matter. It felt like they had been together for years. Without Draco, Harry just felt lonely. Draco understood him better than anyone else. Even his friends. And if that wasn't scary, Harry didn't know what was.

 

* * *

 

Feeling tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, Draco blinked hard a few times to keep them from spilling. He wasn't about to start crying for no reason. He pressed his mouth to Harry's, pulling his hands free to run them up into his messy hair. It was soft and sweet, tongues barely meeting between their parted mouths. He smiled as he felt Harry slip his hand under Draco's shirt – he'd really missed this.

 

* * *

 

“I have quidditch practice,” Harry muttered, breaking apart briefly to speak before trailing his lips down to Draco's jaw. He mouthed at his skin, brushing his nose under his ear, inhaling the singular scent he categorized as 'Draco'. Shivering a little as Draco's hands snuck in under his own shirt, Harry moved closer, slotting them together from their knees to their chest. “I missed you,” he admitted, nipping at the blonde's ear.

 

* * *

 

Draco made a noise of agreement – he had missed Harry too. Sneaking his hands up higher, he pulled on the material of Harry's shirt, forcing him to release him and lift his arms as he swiftly pulled it up over his head. He bent his head down to suck a mark against his skin, kissing the jut of his collarbone, walking him backward until he hit the bed. Laying his hand in the middle of Harry's back, he pushed him down onto it, bringing his knees up to straddle him.

His hand snuck between them to trace a random path across Harry's chest, to his shoulder, and then down his lightly muscled stomach. He rubbed his fingers into those clenching muscles and swiped his tongue across Harry's Adam’s apple.

 

* * *

 

Harry let out a low moan. “I really do have to go to practice. As much as I'd love to...” he whispered weakly, tilting his head back. “I'll come back. I promise,” he added, catching Draco's wandering hand and opening his eyes. He pecked Draco's lips and looked at him with big eyes, wanting nothing more than to continue, but knowing that his team would have his head if he missed practice so close to their game with Ravenclaw. He'd nearly forgotten in the first place and he didn't need Draco distracting him further.

 

* * *

 

Draco lifted his head and stared at Harry's face with a grin. “And what if I want you to come now?” He licked down the middle of Harry's suprasternal notch, swirling his tongue toward a peaked nipple.

 

* * *

 

Chuckling, slightly breathless, Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair. “I'll be back later. Or, better yet, you could come to my room if you want,” he suggested, raising an eyebrow as Draco paused and looked at him with his own eyebrow arched.

 

* * *

 

“Why would I want to do that?” he asked, “There're... _Gryffindor's_.” Draco shuddered, thinking about the reactions having him in the lion's den might invoke. Not to mention the revolting color scheme. He saw Harry's lips quirk and he backed off, standing in front of him to let him put his shirt back on.

 

* * *

 

“Because then you won't have to wait as long and also I'd feel that you were much safer if we were there instead of somewhere your father can get to,” Harry replied smartly, shrugging his shirt back on and running his fingers through his hair to try and get it to settle down. It was a futile effort as his hair never complied. Draco did though, nodding and biting on his lower lip. He watched the blonde grab a book, likely to occupy himself while Harry was at practice, and they left the room together.

 


End file.
